Una excepción
by Alli Robson
Summary: Siempre existe una excepción a la regla ¿Para la especie de los vampiros también? ¿Para el amor? ¿Para la manada de los lobos? Ronnie cree que es vampira, pero se descubre algo más, más adelante...
1. Partiendo

1.

**Partiendo.**

Se había colocado a nevar. No era algo muy bueno para mi ya que llevaba sólo una blusa a cuadras, unos jeans bastante agujereados y sin zapatos ni calcetines. Suspiré, porque la gente iba a comenzar a notar que yo no vestía apropiadamente, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer? No me atrevía a robar nada, no me creía lo suficientemente sutil. Nunca lo fui y no pensaba que eso iba a cambiar.

De pronto noté que alguien me miraba. Alcé la mirada y allí estaba: Una señora con un voluminoso gorro, un abrigo rojo oscuro y botas de cuero negras. Se me cayó el alma a los pies, ¿De verdad tanto frio hacía? Miré a mi alrededor y, ¡Claro, lo había olvidado! Una capa de nieve cubría todo, incluyendo el pasto donde yo estaba. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y retiré la nieve que había sobre ella. Volví a mirar a la señora.

Ella tenía un aspecto altanero. Una mujer con dinero.

-¿No…No tienes frío?-saltó, agitando su paraguas sin querer. Me quedé en silencio y sacudí la cabeza. No esperaba que me creyera pero al parecer era una de las pocas veces en que la señora daba signos de amabilidad, y no sabía como continuar. No dijo nada y se marchó con paso inseguro.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció y me levanté. Si no me iba rápido iba a llamar más la atención. Pero en cuanto busqué algún lugar lejos de la gente para ocultarme, no había ninguno, al menos no cerca de la placita donde yo estaba. Me empecé a preocupar, la gente me echaba miradas furtivas. Traté de parecer lo más normal posible al salir del lugar y luego corrí con mi mayor velocidad al último bosque donde me había escondido. Por suerte en el norte de Canadá había varios bosques en donde ocultarse.

En el centro del bosque había un lago, una especie de estanque. Me detuve en él, no por agua, si no para verme en el reflejo.

Wow, estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

Tenía suciedad en mis mejillas, que ya de por si eran pálidas como la tiza y la blusa se había empezado a desgarrar. Mi pelo rojizo hasta la cintura estaba muy despeinado y enredado. Fruncí el ceño tratando de arreglármelo. Tenía un aspecto súper descuidado.

Me incliné y lavé mis manos, luego mi rostro, y por último mis pies. Observé con detenimiento mis ojos por algún indicio de cambio de color, pero no, seguían igual de rojos que siempre.

Me senté en la orilla del lago y con los dedos traté de dibujar en la nieve. Esperando, aburrida, que terminase de nevar.

Y, como siempre, los recuerdos empezaron a embargar mi mente.

Risas y momentos inolvidables, recuerdos de mi mejor amiga, y peleas gritos de mi familia. Lamentablemente, todos los recuerdos (Los buenos especialmente) estaban tan empañados…Me causaba una especie de dolor de cabeza recordar.

Sí que había algo que recordaba mejor. Me removí incomoda al acordarme.

Íbamos con Cat devuelta del colegio. Mi casa quedaba a tres cuadras de la suya; nos despedimos al llegar a la suya y me dirigí a la mia. No iba ni siquiera acabando la segunda cuando algo me golpeó por la espalda y me hizo caer al suelo, sin oportunidad de colocar las manos y rasmillando mi mejilla.

Gemí porque el peso no me dejaba levantarme, y me cortaba la respiración. Y de pronto, otra respiración, muy helada sobre mi cuello. Mi corazón latía a cien por hora. De repente, un corte y luego solo dolor.

Desperté unos 2 o 3 días después. Supe lo que era en tan solo un instante. Mis nuevas capacidades, como correr, o la infinita nueva fuerza. Mis nuevas necesidades también. Mi nuevo cuerpo, mi nuevo y guapo rostro. Mi nueva _alimentación._

Y me aterré. ¿_Qué_ me habían hecho? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Cuando volví a mi casa tras… alimentarme por instinto, ya que mi garganta era un calvario, la encontré rodeada de autos policiacos. Y lo entendí: Me habían estado buscando. Tuve el impulso de ir y gritarles: "¡Hey, no busquen más! Aquí estoy." Pero no podía. Yo ya no era yo. Ya me había visto a mi misma "comer". ¿Y si le hacía eso a mi familia? ¿A Cat? Por lo que, aterrorizada, huí, a donde estoy ahora, el norte de Canadá. Y llevo aquí 5 meses.

A veces me pregunto si me estarán buscando todavía. O si se dieron por vencidos…

Mi nombre es Ronnie, tenía 15 años cuando me transformaron en vampira.


	2. Hay más

2

**Hay más.**

Pov Ronnie.

Un ruido por los árboles me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sobresaltándome. Giré mi cabeza al lugar del ruido conteniendo la respiración, que ya de por si yo no la necesitaba. Y esperé.

Definitivamente **no **esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Un lobo _enorme, _el doble de grande de lo normal en esa especie, salta casi sobre mi. Por suerte pude esquivarlo de un salto, pero mi desconcierto fue total. Los animales solían _huir _de mi, no atacarme. Traté de levantarme, estaba de cuclillas, pero lo que ocurrió me dejó en un nuevo shock: El lobo se dejó caer sobre todas sus patas después de unos segundos en que se encontraron nuestros ojos. Estaba como rendido. Me miraba con fijeza y yo a él… Y un instante sentí que era amenazante, que esta criatura _podía _hacerme daño. Por lo que en lo que no fue un segundo, me escapé. Corrí a toda mi velocidad, que era inmensa. Y no dejé de correr pues sabía perfectamente a dónde me dirigía.

Lo tenía pensado hace días, solo que no me había atrevido, y el lobo me dio el impulso. Hace unos días oí hablar a unos chicos sobre un lugar llamado Forks. Lleno de vegetación, cielo nublado todo el día, bosques, y a unos 20 minutos una reserva aborigen. El lugar me parecía perfecto. Y es ahí donde corría ahora.

Lo bueno es que llegué en unos días. No me mostré mucho en la civilización, lo que fue un beneficio pues de una noche para otra la garganta me estallaba en sed. Yo no cazaba personas. Sí que cacé personas durante mis primeros meses, al menos un par de ellos, pero cuando recordaba a mi familia, o a Cat, o solo pensaba en esa gente que tenía familia…

A veces creía que yo no tenía derecho a vivir. Incluso me preguntaba si estaba viva. Mi corazón no latía, claro, pero… ¿Tenía alma, no? ¿O era yo un monstruo? Cuando pensaba esas cosas me deprimía, y pasaba lo máximo que podía sin beber sangre. Claro, no duraba demasiado. Yo no conocía las formas de matar a un ser como yo, pero pude deducir sola que la falta de sangre no era una.

Siempre pensaba en si había más gente como yo. Nunca había visto a ninguno, y me sentía sola. Me sentía muy sola.

Cuando llegué a Forks, supe que era todo lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba. Los bosques, lugares perfectos para cazar, el clima, perfecto para mi piel. Fue en mi antigua ciudad donde descubrí el efecto del sol sobre mi piel: destellos, como un reflejo sobre el cristal. En cambio, bajo las nubes o la sombra de un árbol no me ocurría nada.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al bosque para cazar, justo mientras empezaba a llover estrepitosamente. La lluvia no me molestaba pero si creaba barro, y me embarraba entera, especialmente cuando cazo.

Acabé de radicar mi sed con un puma y unos ciervos solitarios. Miré atrás mio por si oía o veía algo de la ciudad, pero no pude. Al parecer me había internado demasiado en el bosque.

Un trueno me sacó de mi concentración. ¿Un trueno? ¿Había tormenta? La verdad no la reconocí. Miraba el cielo cuando otro trueno resonó. Pero no sonó en el cielo. El sonido retumbó detrás mio, lo que me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo girar. Justo allí había una barrera altísima de árboles, arbustos, plantas y maleza. Estaba segura de que el ruido venía de allí atrás. Los "truenos". Tuve un impulso de traspasarlo pero, a pesar de mi piel dura de aspecto indestructible, tuve miedo. Asi que decidí otra cosa.

Justo en frente mio había un árbol tremendo, altísimo. De un salto pude situarme en una de sus ramas, y de otro, en una de las más altas. Supe que me soportaría. Aun me cubrían la vista algunas de sus hojas pero avanzando con delicadeza pude verlo todo.

El terreno era redondo, enorme, con pasto seco. Un prado abandonado en medio del bosque. Pero en él había seis personas.

Tres chicas y tres chicos. Dos de los chicos eran rubios, aunque uno de ellos era mayor que el otro. El otro muchacho era el más corpulento de todos tenía el cabello oscuro; Era grande y amedrentador. Debía de tener… 18 años.

Las chicas eran todas distintas. La más pequeña tenía el cabello oscuro y cortito, desordenado en todas las direcciones. La otra era su opuesto: Alta, con su largo cabello hasta la cintura y rubio. La última era castaña y de un rostro maternal evidente. Ella no estaba en la misma posición que el resto, que como noté, jugaban beisbol. Pero algo que todos me tenían me llamó la atención: Su piel tan clara, tan pálida y su hermosura. Parecían modelos de una revista.

Algo de ellos me llamaba la atención y no lograba identificar qué.

De pronto alguien salió de los árboles, debajo mio. Otra muchacha. Tenía el cabello color café y la vista pegada en el piso, yo solo veía su nuca. Parecía incómoda y no tenía la gracilidad de todo el resto al moverse. Un momento…

-¡Bells!-me interrumpió la voz del chico moreno.

-Hola, Emmett.-saludó la chica recién llegada.-Hola a todos.-añadió.

-¿Y Edward, Bella?-preguntó la chica bajita del cabello corto.-El juego aburre sin él.

-Venía con ella, por supuesto.-comentó el de aspecto veinteañero y rubio.

-Así es.-contestó la muchacha de nombre Bella.-Pero allá atrás dijo que viniera sola, porque había oído algo.

Sonaba preocupada. Me intrigué y agudicé más mi oído.

-¿Qué crees que…?-comenzó a preguntar alguien pero una voz detrás mio me impidió seguir escuchando:

-¿Te diviertes?-murmuró.

Ahí me di cuenta que no había estado respirando. Tomé una bocanada de aire que trajo un aroma tan dulce… Una sangre que me prometía ser deliciosa. Eso me desconcertó y cuando quise girarme para ver quién había subido tan alto para vigilarme, perdí el equilibrio.

Me caí del árbol de espaldas. Pero la caída parecía tan lenta que en el aire logré pones mis pies hacia el suelo, y caer suavemente sobre ellos. Por la destreza me sonreí a mi misma. ¡Wow! Nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Alguien cayó a mi lado con la misma suavidad. Entonces recordé que no estaba sola. Los miré a todos y todos me miraban, asustados, en especial la chica que había llegado unos momentos antes. Miré a mi nuevo visitante y retrocedí, por instinto. Pálido como los demás, de un cabello cobrizo y desaliñado. No sonreía, de hecho me observaba con gesto amenazador.

Pero de pronto no estaba. Pestañeé confundida, y noté que se había ido y colocado delante de la chica humana. Porque ya había descubierto qué eran, y de dónde venía el delicioso aroma.


	3. Adiós Soledad

3.

**Adiós Soledad.**

Retrocedí ante los gestos de los nuevos vampiros. Sabía lo que eran pero no sabía por qué sus ojos eran… dorados. Me asustaban. Quise correr pero al tan solo pensarlo el recién llegado, que supuse que era el tal "Edward", me advirtió:

-No puedes correr.

La humana detrás de él, Bella, se apegó más a su cuerpo con miedo. Eso me dejó completamente confundida.

-Edward, eres un maleducado.-habló la chica del cabello corto. Avanzó un paso hacia mi.-Hola, eres Ronnie, ¿no? Soy Alice.-luego echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro a Edward.-Ella no le hará ningún daño a Bella.-susurró.

Ah, de eso se trataba. Creía que iba a morder a la chica humana.

"Claro que no le haré nada" pensé con resignación "No bebo sangre humana…"

Saborear aquella sangre parecía ser una delicia, por eso me encontraba un poco resignada, pero no lo haría. No podía.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Edward asintiendo.

-Ronnie…-Alice me hablaba otra vez.-¿No das un segundo?

-Espera.-mi voz de campanitas como la del resto sonó muy aguda.-¿Cómo…Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Todos volvieron a mirarme. Alice suspiró.

-En un segundo, Ronnie.-pidió y se dio la vuelta. Todos intercambiaron algunas palabras, en especial Alice y Edward, pero no pude oír.

Luego, se giraron todos a verme. Algunos, preocupados, otros con entusiasmo. Los chicos, intrigados.

-¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar?-preguntó la mujer rubia. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Edward dio un paso al frente, igual que Alice antes.

-Okay. Ronnie, sabes lo que somos, lo que eres.-asentí.-Conocemos tu historia también. Y queremos decirte algo antes…-me echó un vistazo.-Hay tres de nosotros que tenemos una especie de poder. Alice ve el futuro, Jasper,-señaló al rubio más joven.-Controla emociones, y yo leo mentes.

Se dio una pausa en la que yo entendí absolutamente todo. O algo asi. Edward continuó:

-Ellos son Carlisle, Esme.-apunto al rubio restante y a la chica del rostro maternal.-Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie.-los dos últimos eran la chica rubia y alta y el de cabello oscuro.-Bella y yo. Somos… la familia Cullen.

No hablé ni un momento. La verdad aun no entendía nada. Sólo dejé que siguiera hablando.

Aunque Alice lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Edward lo haces _horrible_.-se rió.-Yo se lo explicaré.

Me hallaba en la casa de la familia. Habíamos ido corriendo, oportunidad que me dieron para decirme que era muy rápida incluso para nosotros.

Me habían explicado todo: Rosalie y Jasper, gemelos huérfanos y primos de Esme. Ellos eran de apellido 'Hale' y asi podían estar con sus novios, Emmett y Alice. Los padres de todos el resto, eran Carlisle y Esme.

Todo esto según los humanos. Pues ellos convivían con los humanos…

Y en cuanto a Bella…

Eso era algo que yo no llegaba a entender. Ahora estábamos con Bella y Edward discutiendo el tema:

-¡Pero tú sientes su sangre _aun más _dulce!-repetía yo.-¡Cómo lo haces!

-No puedo hacerle daño.-me decía él Edward sonriente.-Yo la amo.

Y Bella se sonrojaba.

-Yo le pido a Edward que me transforme.-me confió ella.-Pero aunque diga que no, tendrá que hacerlo.

Pregunté por qué y me contaron que el año pasado hubo un mal entendido con unos vampiros llamados Vulturi. Una verdadera historia de amor, según yo. Todo partió con Edward dejando a Bella y finalizó con ellos dos juntos otra vez y una condición: Bella, para que los Vulturi no la mataran, debía ser transformada.

-¿Por qué quieres ser vampira?-le pregunté.-Duele mucho.

Ellos rieron y Bella contestó:

-Quiero estar con él para siempre.

Asentí y en ese instante Alice apareció.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!-nos llamó.-¡Lo he visto!

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntamos yo y Rosalie, que estaba en el segundo piso.

Todos se asomaron de donde quiera que estuviesen, esperando pacientemente y expectantes la visión de Alice.

Ella sonrió.

-¡Ronnie ha dicho que sí!-anunció.

-¡Eso es estupendo!

-¡Genial!

-Sabía que diría que sí.

Todos celebraban, pero yo no entendía nada.

-¿De que están hablando?-pregunté alzando un poco mi voz.

-Carlisle te iba a preguntar si querías ser parte de nuestra familia.-dijo Edward respondiéndome.-Te dije que conocíamos tu historia, y Carlisle y Esme lo único que quieren es que no sigas sintiéndote sola. Diciendo que sí no estarás más sola.

-¡Y yo te he visto decirle que sí!-exclamó Alice contenta.

Me sorprendí.

-Soy…¿Soy su hermana entonces?

Todos sonrieron ante la idea. Yo me alegré, como nunca.

Tenía una familia… No necesitaba estar sola, ya no.


	4. Una excepción a regla

4.

**Una excepción a la regla.**

Pov Jacob.

Coloqué mi frente entre mis manos, que estaban apoyadas sobre mis rodillas y sacudí la cabeza. Sentía la mirada de Embry sobre mí, estupefacto. Deseaba de verdad que dejara de observarme.

-Pero Jacob.-comenzó nuevamente.-¿Estás completamente _seguro_?

Asentí levemente una sola vez.

-Te lo demostraría, transformándome en lobo.-repuse.-Pero no quiero que los demás se enteren.

-No podrás contenerte de no transformarte.-comentó el pesimistamente.

-Ese es el apoyo que buscaba.

Embry rodó sus ojos y me golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Pero estás _seguro?_ –preguntó por enésima vez.

-¡Te digo que sí, Embry!

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡No logro comprenderte, Jacob!

Suspiré yo esta vez y sin más, me levanté de la arena.

-Tengo que buscarla.-le anuncié.

-¿Buscarla?-repitió anonadado.-¿Asi? ¿Sin… transformarte?

-Asi.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el bosque. No sabía dónde más ir de todas maneras. A pie no podía ir a Canadá nuevamente, y no podía soportar la idea de transformarme y causar una revolución entre la manada.

Esto de ser lobo a veces era tan difícil. ¡Todos iban a enterarse de lo que había ocurrido allá en Canadá!

Por suerte cuando ocurrió, no había nadie en fase.

Iba llegando al bosque cuando Embry llegó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes que cuando me transforme lo sabrán, no?-comentó para asegurarse.

Me detuve en seco.

-Mierda.-se me escapó la palabra y giré hacia mi mejor amigo.-¡No lo había pensado! ¡Mierda, no!

Embry hizo una mueca.

-No puedo hacer nada…

-¡Embry! _Tienes_ que ayudarme.

-¡No puedo Jake! _Tus _problemas no son los mios.

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados. Y mis manos habían comenzado a temblar.

-¡Embry…!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga, eh, Jacob? Que no me transforme, ¿No? Eso no es justo.-replicó enfadado.

-Lo que no es justo es que seas tan egoísta.-le espeté con frialdad.

Todo mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando, hasta que de repente no pude contenerme más.

Una corriente de fuego recorrió mi cuerpo completo, me doblé en dos y escuché el rasguido de mis pantalones. Caí sobre mis cuatro patas a la vez que él caía sobre las suyas y me eché a su cuello.

Pero no estábamos solos. Dentro de mi cabeza los escuché a todos, sorprendidos por la repentina aparición y la pelea. Por suerte Sam no estaba. No podía retenernos en ese caso.

_¡Jacob, Embry! Paren ya _dijo la voz de Leah dentro de nuestra mente. _Dejen de comportarse como niños._

_Mantente al margen, Leah _dijo la voz de Quil y supe que venía hacia aca. Pero no me distraje de los mordiscos y garras de la pelea. Entonces una nueva voz se unió.

_¡JACOB! ¡EMBRY! DETENGANSE, AHORA._

La voz del alfa. Esa no podíamos ignorarla. La pelea se acabó de forma súbita y de los árboles aparecieron Quil y Sam a la vez. Le lancé un gruñido a Embry y él me enseñó sus dientes.

_Jacob_ volvió a advertir Sam.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido? _Intervino Quil y de forma inevitable Embry y yo tuvimos una serie de imágenes que se transmitieron a todos los que se hallaban en fase.

Una serie de aullidos resonaron por todo el bosque.

Se habían enterado.

Yo mismo solté un aullido, de resignación. Pena. Vergüenza. Todo a la vez.

_¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?_

_Esto es ilegal ¡Esto en antinatural!_

_Pero es puro. Es verdadero…_

_¡Esto no pudo haber pasado!_

Todas las voces resonaban dentro de mi cabeza. Reposé mi estómago sobre la tierra y apoyé el hocico sobre mis patas delanteras, exhausto.

_Todo le ocurre a Jacob. _Replicó la voz molesta de Leah. Comentario esperado de ella.

_Jacob. _Interrumpió Sam haciendo que todos callasen _¿Sabes dónde está?_

_No tengo idea. _Repuse.

Sam quedó dubitativo.

_¡LLAMEN A TODA LA MANADA! _Exigió, y escuché cómo alguien aullaba llamando a los demás que no se encontraban con nosotros.

Muchos más llegaron. Muchas más voces dentro de mi.

_Todos, escuchen. _Comenzó Sam. _Hay una especie de problema. _

_¿Cuál?_ Interrumpió Seth. Alguien lo hizo callar.

_Jacob está imprimado. Pero no es solo una simple imprimación._

Cerré mis ojos. Y el momento pasó por mi mente dándoselo a saber a toda la manada. Justo lo que temía.

Un nuevo barullo explotó dentro de mi cabeza.

_¿Quién? ¿Cómo?_

_¿Eso es siquiera posible?_

_¿Saben dónde está? ¿Su nombre? ¿Su edad?_

_¿Es… eso? ¿De verdad lo es?_

_¡SILENCIO!_

Nadie podía desobedecer al Alfa. Todo quedó en sumo silencio.

_No podemos _comenzó Sam con su voz autoritaria. _Matarla._

_¡Pero es…!_

_Nunca mataremos un objeto de imprimación de uno de nosotros. _Zanjó el Alfa. _Aunque sea una de los fríos. _

**Pov Ronnie.**

Estaba aburrida haciendo zapping en la súper televisión que en mi nuevo hogar tenían, cuando Alice entró sonriente por la puerta de entrada.

-¡Eh, Ronnie! ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ti!

Giré la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Cómo? Si solo había llegado hace… ¿unos días?

-¡Ven!

Se precipitó escaleras arriba y la seguí con curiosidad. Arriba estaban todos, raramente.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté alzando mis cejas.

Alice abrió una puerta que tenía detrás, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Y mostrando una pieza que hace un día era una asquerosidad.

Era digno de ver cómo se había transformado.

Una pared era un completo ventanal, desde el techo hasta el piso, que era de madera. Mostraba el río, y el bosque. Las otras paredes eran verdes y naranjas.

Enfrente del ventanal, un sillón, morado por completo y con aspecto de que te hundirías cuando te dejases caer en él. Más allá, un escritorio con un computador, y arriba, una repisa llena de libros que yo había querido toda mi vida. Mis ojos se agrandaban cada vez más al verlo todo.

Al centro había una alfombra, verde. En la esquina, junto al escritorio, una lámpara de pie, ya encendida. Di unos pasos adentro, anonadada. A mi izquierda había unas puertas blancas con manillas doradas. Abrí una y estaba el armario más enorme y lleno de ropa que jamás había visto.

Lo cerré y me di vuelta hacia la puerta, donde todos me miraban, sonrientes y expectantes.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Esme.-Lo hemos hecho con Alice y Rose. Bella también ayudó un poco.

-Es _grandioso_.-dije sinceramente.-¿De verdad es para mi?

-Sí. Todos aquí necesitan su cuarto, ¿A que si?-preguntó Emmett alegremente.

Me gustaba mucho Emmett. Su carácter era muy parecido al de mi hermano mayor. Y eso por alguna razón no me deprimía.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Ah, Ronnie.-exclamó de pronto Edward y desaparecío. Volvió al segundo con algo entre sus manos.-Bella quiso que te diéramos esto.

Supe al instante lo que era. Una guitarra. La tomé entre mis manos y la saqué de su empaque con cuidado. Era hermosa, negra y blanca. De aspecto muy caro. Pero si hay algo que aprendí de todos ellos, era que eran increíblemente ricos…

-¿Cómo saben que… tocaba guitarra?-murmuré aun con ojos solo para la guitarra.

-Edward lee tu mente ¿Te acuerdas?-Rió Alice.

¡Cierto!

-Dile gracias, Edward, de verdad.

-Lo haré.

-También sabíamos lo mucho que te gustaba leer.-intervino Alice.-Y te dimos todas esas colecciones de libros.

-¡Son lo mejor!

Todos me miraban contentos. Pegué la mirada en el suelo, y un segundo más tarde, cuando la subí, sólo quedaba Alice.

-¿Súper, no crees?-comentó y asentí.

-Estupendo.

Me senté en el sofá y Alice hizo lo mismo.

-A todos les encanta tenerte aquí.

-¿A todos?-repetí con cuidado.

-A todos.-me afirmó con seguridad.

Sonreí inevitablemente. Alice sonrió conmigo al verme.

-¿Irás al instituto con nosotros?-preguntó de pronto.

Lo medité unos segundos. Instituto. Llevar una vida normal. Con humanos.

La garganta me estalló en llamas, haciendo que me llevara una mano automáticamente a ella. Alice lo notó y vi el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-¡Lo siento Ronnie!

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No, no. No te preocupes.-traté de que se sintiera mejor. De todas formas estaba resultándome lo de controlar mi sed.-Pero supongo que no podré ir al instituto.-puntualicé.

-Eso creo yo también.-suspiró ella. Entonces se levantó.-¿Quieres que te deje sola?

-Un ratito a solas no me vendría mal.-admití pensándomelo.

-Nos vemos.-dijo sonriente y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Me levanté del cómodo sofá morado y me dirigí a la estantería de libros. Estaban las colecciones de Harry Potter, las crónicas de Narnia y El Señor de los Anillos; el último ya me lo había leído en mi antigua vida, sólo que no lo recordaba muy bien. Incluso hubo un momento en que dudé si me lo había leído o no, pero descarté la idea de mi mente y cogí el primer libro de la serie de J.K Rowling, Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. Me eché sobre el sofá nuevamente y me sumergí en libro.

Debió de pasar mucho tiempo. No sé exactamente cuánto, pero ya había acabado el libro sin moverme casi ningún centímetro. No había notado el paso del día a la noche. Debían de ser de madrugada, lo que confirmé mirando un reloj digital que había en el escritorio. Las 3.23 am.

Salí de mi cuarto dubitativa; no escuchaba nada. Agudicé más mi oído. Nadie.

Busqué en las habitaciones de todos pero no encontré a nadie. Bajé de una carrera las escaleras y tampoco había ningún alma. Me extrañé. ¿Dónde estaban?

Entonces alguien entró por la puerta. Eran Edward y Bella.

-¡Ronnie!-sonrió Edward.

-Hola… Hola Bella.

-Hola.-ella también sonrió aunque estaba un poco nerviosa ante mis ojos rojos. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté sentándome a una velocidad increíble en el sillón frente al televisor. Bella pestañeó confusa.

-Salieron de caza.-repuso Edward.-Pero yo salí ayer.

Asentí. Lo entendía.

-No estás molesta por…-me echó un vistazo.-Por no haberte invitado ¿cierto? Fueron a verte pero Esme dijo que estabas muy concentrada leyéndote un libro. No quiso molestarte.-dijo todo esto rápidamente y me sorprendí.

-¿Fueron a verme?

-¿No lo sentiste?-preguntó extrañado.

No contesté. Por otra parte, les hice un gesto de despedida y subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

No, no había notado que alguien había ido a verme. Eso era extraño, para alguien como yo, que me distraía hasta el posar de un pajarito sobre una rama. Era algo de vampiros, según me había explicado Carlisle el día que llegué.

Hum…

Escuché voces abajo. Todos habían llegado de su excursión de caza.

Pero no quise bajar. Me dije a mi misma que no quería darles qué pensar sobre mi extraño comportamiento.

Ocultar cosas era difícil.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron temprano al colegio, y Carlisle a trabajar. Esme se quedaba trabando en casa, le gustaba diseñar cosas. Ella era muy maternal conmigo… Era imposible no querer mucho a Esme como una madre. Era mi nueva mamá.

Pasé la mayor parte del día conversando con ella. Me contó cada una de las historias de la familia. Me contó su historia de humana, también. Me contó sobre la historia amorosa entre Edward, Bella, y un muchacho llamado Jacob.

-Edward creía que dejando a Bella ella estaría mucho mejor.-relataba. La historia me fascinó.-Ya sabes, esa historia te la dijo Edward. Pero cuando la dejó durante el año pasado y parte de este año, alguien cuidó de ella. Ese es Jacob. Pero un día hubo un malentendido… Que hizo que Edward quisiera suicidarse.

-¿Los vampiros podemos morir?-pregunté. Yo creía que no…

-Solo de una forma… Con fuego. Pero entre los nuestros, existen unos vampiros de nombre Vulturi, ellos viven en Italia… Se encargan de mantener 'la paz' entre nosotros.-hablaba de ellos con amargura. Era obvio que no les gustaban para nada esos vampiros… incluso a mi me resultaron escalofriantes.-Pero no lo hacen bien-añadió.-Y si algún vampiro causa disturbio… Lo matan.

-Y Edward…

-Él intentó que ellos lo mataran. Pero tras una… incómoda charla, los dejaron a todos con vida. Bella tuvo que ir a salvarlo, junto a Alice… Después de eso Edward y Bella quedaron juntos.-sonrió.-Pero Jacob sigue enamorado de ella. Y dice que peleará por ella.

-No conozco a Jacob.-comenté.

-Llevas sólo unos días aquí.-rió Esme.

Sonreí.

-Es cierto.

Luego Esme se fue a hacer lo suyo. Me quedé sola en el primer piso, mirando con mucho aburrimiento la TV. Faltaba una hora para que el resto llegara.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de qué podía hacer. Hace días que no cazaba…

Esme no se daría cuenta… Estaría aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Salí de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque.

Me interné mucho, para que no ocurriera ningún accidente. Ya en el corazón del bosque, me desconecté de mi cerebro e inhalé para que el olor a sangre acudiera a mi…

Más adelante y un poco a la derecha, sentí el aroma de un puma. Los carnívoros eran más apetitosos que los herbívoros, por lo que aproveché la situación. Me acerqué agazapada a los arbustos donde el animal estaba, éste aun no sentía mi presencia. Pero entonces el viento cambió de dirección.

A mi llegó un nuevo perfume. Mil veces más delicioso que la sangre del animal, mil veces más apetitoso, que me hacía estallar la garganta mil veces más fuerte. Y me dirigí hacia él instintivamente.

Me sentía muy cerca, pero atrás de mi escuché un chasquido de una hoja al ser pisada. Me giré gruñí, _mía_ la sangre era _mía. _Pero no alcancé a girarme para atacar cuando algo me empujó por la espalda haciéndome caer.

Un dejà vu vino a mi. Y no era agradable.

Esto era igual a cuando fui transformada. El susto me hizo volver a la normalidad. Y gemí, igual que la última vez.

No lograba pararme, pero dejé de intentarlo cuando la voz de Edward me susurró al oído:

-Tranquila Ronnie, soy yo.

Suspiré aliviada. Y detrás, escuché la voz de Alice.

-¿Qué? ¿Jugando al montoncito?-se burló y de pronto sentí más peso: Se había tirado encima.

-Sal...no puedo…respirar…-fingí y ellos rieron.

-No la matemos.-dijo Edward y ambos salieron de encima.

Me limpié de tierra la ropa nueva que me había puesto después de levantarme y los observé avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Edward, Alice…Yo no…-comencé a disculparme.

Sabía que el aroma que se había interpuesto en mi camino era de algún humano desafortunado…Que había estado a punto de asesinar.

-Tranquila Ronnie…Todos cometemos un error alguna vez.-Trató te tranquilizarme Edward, dándome un abrazo.

-Además…-Alice me echó un vistazo tranquilizador.-No lo has matado. Y te llevaremos a casa.

Asentí, sin fuerzas.

-Vamos.

Edward vio mi aspecto débil, y me colocó sobre su espalda. Cerré mis ojos, pues me sentía muy debilitada y me pareció que no era solamente porque no había alcanzado a cazar.

Llegamos a la casa donde había una revuelta. Agudicé mi oído pero no abrí mis ojos.

-Creo que huyó, ¡No sabes lo mal que me siento!-decía la voz preocupadísima de Esme.

-Tranquila, cariño…Quizás ella no quería quedarse de todos modos…-Carlisle seguramente la estaba abrazando.

-La chica no se marchó de esa forma.-aseguraba Emmett.

-Es cierto, Emmett.-concordó Rosalie.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Edward y Alice?

En ese momento entramos a la casa, lo supe porque escuché muchas voces distintas diciendo:

-¡Ronnie!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ahí está…!

-Fue de caza…Y Alice la vio cazando a un humano.-la voz de Edward yo la escuchaba un poco lejana, a pesar de que yo seguía encima de él.-Pudimos detenerla.

-¡Oh, Ronnie!-Esme sonaba entre aliviada y arrpentida.

-Tranquila, Esme.-murmuré y mi voz sonó enferma.

¿Enferma?

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Carlisle percepivamente.

Escuché un suspiro que reconocí como mío un segundo más tarde.

-No alcanzó a cazar.-respondió Alice inseguramente.

-Eso no la pondría en ese estado.-intervino alguien que no alcancé a identificar.

-Llévala arriba.

Alguien nuevo, o quizás Edward, me tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Después me depositó en un lugar muy cómodo, que reconocí como mi sofá nuevo. Abrí mis ojos.

-Edward.-lo llamé atemorizada. Él se acercó a mi, con rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué es, Ronnie? ¿Lo sabes, no? No puedo leerlo en tu mente…

-Sí hay algo que no les he dicho…-empecé a confesar, y Edward se acercó aun más.

-¿_Qué _Ronnie?-me presionó.

-Cada…-pero de pronto mi vista de convirtió toda negra y perdí la conciencia.


	5. Pesadilla

**5.**

**Pesadillas.**

**Pov Jacob.**

Frené la moto y me bajé apoyándola sin cuidado sobre una gran roca. Antes de llegar a la puerta ya me habían abierto.

-Hola, Jacob.-saludó el doctor Carlisle.

-Carlisle.-lo saludé con un gesto de la cabeza. Él se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, y lo hice.-Me dijeron que Bella estaba aquí…

-Está en la sala…Pasa si quieres.

Pasé y la vi, viendo la televisión con su novio a un lado, cogidos de la mano.

Lo más impresionante de todo era que ya no me importaba. Ya no habían celos, ni ira, ni nada de eso. Ahora sólo era… ella.

La chica del bosque Canadiense, ella era mi preocupación. Ella debía estar bien ahora. No yo…

-Jacob.-saludó Bella con alegría.

-Jacob.-escupió Edward por su parte.

Claro. El chupasangre ya había leído mis pensamientos.

Bella notó el tono de estupefacción de su novio. Se preocupó.

-Jacob, ¿Qué…?

Pero Edward se levantó, me tiró de un brazo y me llevó al cuarto continuo.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Qué harán?-comenzó con las preguntas atropelladoramente.

-Ha sido un poco descortés de tu lado dejar a Bells así.-comenté yo ignorándolo.

-¡No puedes llegar a darle una noticia así!

-Pero ella debe saberlo.-repuse en mi defensa.

-La herirás.

-Estoy seguro de que ella sabía que esto podía pasar.-repliqué.

Él vaciló.

-¿Tu manada lo respeta?-preguntó cambiando un poco el tema.

Asentí secamente.

-Tratarán de no asesinar a ninguna sanguijuela hasta encontrarla.-bromeé yo.

-¿Encontrar a quién?-preguntó Bella desde la puerta. Ambos la miramos.

-Okay. Puedes decírselo.-suspiró Edward mientras ella se acercaba.

-¿Qué cosa, Jacob?-insistió.

-Eh, ¿Nos dejas solos?-le salté a Cullen.

-Creo que estaría bien.-aceptó y tras besarle la frente a Bella, se largó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mirándome, esperando.

-Bells.-suspiré y me senté en una silla que ahí había. Ella relajó su postura y se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Qué es Jacob? Me preocupas.-dijo colocando su mano sobre mi brazo. La miré mientras me armaba de valor y se lo dije:

-Estoy imprimado.

Las palabras no creí que saldrían jamás de mi boca. Bella parecía creer lo mismo, a juzgar por el rostro que colocó…

Hubo un silencio en el que no nos dejábamos de mirar. Luego Bella murmuró:

-De… ¿De quién?

Retorcí mis manos.

-No lo sé. Sólo la he visto una vez y ella huyó.-admití y Bella enarcó las cejas.-En Canadá.

-¿Huyó?-repitió ella.-¿No sabes dónde está? ¿Su nombre?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿Porqué?

-Estaba como lobo.-revelé sin entusiasmo.

-Así quién no.-comentó Bella.

-Pero no es sólo eso…-proseguí. Ahora venía la parte más complicada. Cerré los ojos.-Ella es vampira.

Bella me miró con los ojos como platos. Fijé mi mirada en el suelo.

-¿Eso ocurre?-preguntó anonadada.

-Soy el primero.

Bells abrió su boca para decir algo, pero un grito desgarrador bloqueó sus palabras y nos sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?.-asustado, me levanté de mi asiento de un salto.

-¡Edward!.-llamó ella con temor.

En un segundo él estaba junto a ella.

-Es ella, iré a ver qué ocurre.-murmuró a Bella y de pronto ya no estaba.

-¿Quién? ¿De que habla?-intervine.

-Jake… creo que es mejor que ya te vayas.-dijo Bella.-es tarde.

-¿Y tu?-prestañeé.

-Edward me llevará.

Asentí.

-Qué pesadilla.-comenté y tras abrazar a Bella, me fui de aquella casa donde yo ya no tenía nada que hacer.

-O-

**Pov Ronnie.**

Me hallaba en mi cuarto.

No era el cuarto que los Cullen me dieron, sino mi antiguo cuarto, mi cama de cobertor azul, mi baúl con mi ropa, mi librero, las cosas desparramadas por el suelo…

Mis recuerdos conservaban este lugar muy empañado, pero ahora se veía tan real. Lo observé conmovida.

Estaba dentro de mi cama en estos momentos. Saqué la ropa de encima de mí y me levanté. Todo seguía exactamente como lo recordaba.

Salí de la habitación con temor. Debían de ser las nueve de la mañana. El cuarto de en frente era de mi hermano, la puerta estaba cerrada. Me acerqué sigilosamente y la abrí, haciendo chirriar la puerta. Adentro no había nadie.

Había solo un revoltijo de cosas, lo usual. Salí, cerrando la puerta y luego me dirigí al baño.

Sin mirarme en el espejo, abrí el grifo de agua y me lavé la cara. Luego cogí la toalla y la restregué contra el rostro para secarme. Luego observé mi reflejo.

¡Mis ojos! ¡Eran del verde que solían ser _antes! _Mi pelo rojizo ya no era tan perfecto… Mis facciones eran _humanas._

Con la punta de mis dedos recorrí todo mi rostro, estupefacta.

¿Podía ser…? ¿Podía ser que todo había sido sólo un mal sueño?

Una pesadilla…

Salí del cuarto de baño distraída.

¿Era asi? Tenía que verificarlo.

Una musiquita captó mi atención. Venía del piso de abajo.

Bajé las escaleras como un rayo; era la televisión. Estaba encendida, pero no había nadie viéndola. Y justo cuando me preguntaba quien la había encendido, escuché unos ruidos detrás de mi, en la cocina. Con curiosidad entré, pero deseé no haberlo echo.

Un grito salió de mi garganta ante la escena. Estaban mis padres ahí estaba yo ahí, pero no era yo ni ellos…Era mi versión vampira y sus cadáveres.

Mi yo vampira me enseñó los dientes teñidos de rojo y mi mirada aterrada se desvió a los cuellos de mis papás: ambos tenían dos marcas y un goteo de sangre caía de ellos.

La Ronnie asesina se acercó un paso y el miedo se apoderó de mí y me dejó paralizada. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sobre mí, un grito salió de mi garganta.

Me senté sobre donde quiera que estuviese, gritando y con la respiración extremadamente agitada. A mi alrededor todo estaba oscuro. Me coloqué de cuclillas sobre la cama, como pude adivinar que era. Y recordé dónde estaba.

¡Diablos, me la había creído otra vez!

Suspiré con mucha tristeza acumulada dejándome caer de nuevo sobre la cama y oculté mi rostro entre las rodillas.

A mi lado oí una respiración y alcé la mirada. Allí estaba Edward, con seriedad en el rostro.

No fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Él suspiró.

-_Debiste _habernos dicho.-me regañó aunque con suavidad.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar ideas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-susurré.

-Tres días.

-¡Eso es más que la última vez!

Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué te pasa eso, Ronnie?.-preguntó preocupado.

-¿No lo saben ustedes?-le pregunté yo con voz temblorosa.

El me miró fijamente y pude adivinar la respuesta.


	6. No entiendo nada

**6.**

**No entiendo nada.**

**Pov Ronnie.**

-Soy un bicho raro.-escupí cruzándome de brazos mirando a Edward.-Y esa es la respuesta.

-Carlisle cree que puede ser una transformación mal creada.-murmuró él pensativo.

-¿Qué importa que sea?-pregunté molesta.-¡No cambia en nada! ¡Cada vez lo controlo más!

-Pero eso está mal, Carlisle dice que deberías ''dormir'' siempre que lo necesites.-me interrumpió.-Porque ya ves…mientras más días pasas sin dormir, más tiempo te demoras en volver a despertar.

Las palabras de Edward hacen que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

-Pero no quiero dormir.-mascullé con la voz ronca.

Él se carcajeó.

-Sonaste como una niña pequeña.

Iba a replicar, decirle que no me parecía para nada divertido, pero oí algo abajo. Una moto.

-¿Quién anda en moto?-pregunté pues había visitado anteriormente el garaje y allí no había ninguna.

-Jacob.-contestó el naturalmente.

Me bajé de la cama pensativa.

-Nunca lo he visto.-medité.

-Él ya se va.-repuso Edward.

Salgo del cuarto y sin ánimos me voy a mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta.

Contarle todo a Edward no fue lindo. Que cada vez que caía inconsciente las pesadillas me embargaban, que la mayoría de ellas se trataban de que todo había sido irreal. ¡Pero no eran reales! Aunque no podía recordármelo nunca.

Me cambié de ropa pensando en que ellos no dormían nunca. Conozco el sentimiento, por supuesto. Y la verdad me gustaría ser como ellos.

Resulta que ni siquiera soy normal en esta estúpida nueva vida.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Salí de mi habitación y me topé con Alice.

-He visto que ibas a cazar.-me dijo titubeante.

-No he cazado como por 4 días.-repuse. Mi garganta era un calvario.

-¿Quieres ir sola?

-¿No te importa que sea un medio vampiro o lo que sea que soy?

Alice resopló.

-Ronnie, por favor.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ninguno de nosotros cree eso!-exclamó.

-Edward lo cree.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Edward es un idiota. ¿De verdad que quieres ir sola?

-¿Me has visto cambiando de opinión?

-No…

-Creo que iré sola.

Y desparecí.

Corrí mucho por el bosque, demasiado. Quería alejarme y a la vez volver, pero eso solo hacía que avanzara más rápido.

Seguí avanzando y empecé a aminorar mi paso. Algo estampado en la tierra había llamado mi atención. Una huella. Una huella enorme.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado para darle sentido.

Oso, puma, lobo. Esos tres animales eran candidatos pero la huella aun así seguía siendo de un tamaño demasiado grande para aquellos animales.

Me puse de cuclillas observándola.

Y entonces escuché un sonido a mi lado. Me levanté de un salto, desprevenida, y más asustada aún cuando lo que vi más allá eran unos lobos enormes.

Tres lobos enormes. Uno gris, uno negro, uno color arena. Me miraban.

Había algo extraño en la escena.

Los animales no me _desafiaban _ellos _huían_ de mi. ¿Qué los hacía diferentes en este caso?

El lobo de pelaje oscuro, el más enorme, casi más alto que un caballo modificado genéticamente, se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras y me enseñó sus dientes. Los otros se apresuraron a imitarlo.

Retrocedí un paso, atemorizada. ¡Eran la misma clase de lobos mutantes que me encontré en el norte de Canadá!

Podían hacerme daño.

No había terminado de pensar esto cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre mí. Alcancé a derrapar hacia a un lado y caer de rodillas pero me levanté de un salto pues el lobo ya se lanzaba otra vez a mi cuello y esta vez los otros lobos decidieron ayudarlo. Uno por mi izquierda, el otro por la derecha y el primero adelante mío. Unos dientes alcanzaron a rasgarme la chaqueta que me prestó Alice, también rompiendo la polera manga larga que tenía debajo. Con un codo golpeé a un lobo en el hocico, con todas mis fuerzas (que no eran pocas, lo puedo asegurar), provocando un chasquido y un aullido de su parte. Cuando se aparto corrí, y corrí por el espacio que había dejado y los otros lobos me perseguían. ¡Eran igual de rápidos que yo! Seguí corriendo y eché un vistazo atrás mío para ver a qué altura los tenía. No debí hacerlo.

No miraba, por lo que algo impactó sobre mi (Más bien yo sobre él) chocando brutalmente. Caímos al suelo y rodamos, agujereándome la ropa y ensuciando mi dura mejilla. Cuando abrí los ojos, el enorme lobo rojizo estaba sobre mí.

Traté de apartarlo con mis manos, ya atormentada del miedo pero era demasiado pesado. Sabía que los otros lobos ya estarían detrás de él y me atacarían. Y fue entonces el lobo se retiró.

Me levanté de un salto justo para ver su rabo desapareciendo por unos árboles. Un rasguido de viento y del mismo lugar salió un muchacho.

¡Un _muchacho!_

Respiraba agitada a pesar de que no necesitaba el aire y retrocedí un paso cuando él avanzó hacia mí, justo después de hacerle un gesto con la mano a los lobos, algo que podía decir: "Todo irá bien"

Al verme retroceder, cayó de rodillas.

-No.-murmuró.

Tragué veneno, que se acumuló en mi boca por instinto, por defensa propia, y aparté la mirada. Pero mis ojos se desviaban y volvían a posarse en sus ojos negros.

Tenía la piel tostada, el cabello muy corto y negro, los ojos del mismo color. Miraban los míos con tal profundidad que me incomodaba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Retrocedí otro paso involuntariamente. No tenía planeado echar a correr, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No controlaba muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eres vampira.-comento con voz ronca, y se aclaró la garganta tras su comentario.

-Uh.

No sabía qué hacer, ¡No sabía qué decir!

¡¿No podía nadie aparecer, y decirme que estaba ocurriendo?


	7. Aclaremos cosas

7.

Ya se había alzado de nuevo, pues no volví a retroceder. Me miraba de una forma tan extraña… tan profunda. Evité de nuevo sus ojos y clavé los míos en la tierra.

Como si hubiesen recibido una orden, los lobos enormes se empezaron a marchar, a desaparecer entre los árboles.

Cuando no quedó ninguno el chico se acercó a mi. Me impresionó lo grande que era, y traté de calcular su edad. ¿18? ¿19?

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó él, seguramente tenía sus propias dudas.

Vacilé, pues hasta ahora no había dicho ninguna palabra.

-Ronnie.-respondí secamente y un poco temerosa.

Me recordé a mi misma que era increíblemente fuerte, rápida y que nada podía dañarme en lo más mínimo, pero no sirvió de nada.

-¿No sentiste el olor?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-_¿Olor?_-repetí, sin encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza a su pregunta.

-El olor que los vampiros nos huelen…

Suspiré con frustración. No, no lo había sentido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté cuando en realidad quería preguntarle _¿Qué eres?_

-Me llamo Jacob.-contestó y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¡Eres el hombre lobo!-exclamé repentinamente.

-¿Cómo me conoces?-él alzó las cejas, curioso.

-Edward y Bella me contaron que…

-¿Conoces a los Cullen? ¿Y a Bella?-me interrumpió asombrado.

Asentí.

-Vivo ahí, con ellos.

Jacob se rio, aunque me dio la impresión de que para sí mismo.

-¡Hay mucho que aclarar!

Yo estaba de acuerdo.

Ya no le tenía miedo, él no me iba a hacer nada. Sin apresurar los movimientos me senté en el suelo de tierra y le hice ademán de que me imitara. Lo captó al vuelo.

-Empieza tú.-dijo sentándose en frente de mi.

-¿Imprimación?-repetí anonadada.-¿Qué es eso?

Ya le había contado mi historia. Mi transformación, mi estancia en Canadá, cómo conocí a la familia de Edward, cómo me enteré de quien era él.

-¿Y no estabas enamorado de Bella?-me interrumpí a mi misma mi relato.

-Termina tu historia primero.-insistió él.

Seguí, contándole que me había "desmayado", que ellos pensaban que no era una vampira completamente. Que aunque había encontrado a más vampiros, me sentía apartada nuevamente.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.-había comentado él pensativo y yo lo observé curiosa.

Y tras todas las preguntas que había hecho ("Pero, ¿bebes sangre?" "¿Segura que no sentiste mi olor?" "¿Cómo es eso de que sueñas que eres humana?") él había empezado su propia historia.

Me contó todo su problema amoroso entre Bella y Edward. Me contó cuando se hizo un lobo y finalmente empezó a hablarme de la imprimación. Ahí es cuando yo había saltado con la pregunta.

-Es…muy complicado.-admitió él y lo vi fruncir el seño.

-¿Qué es?-insistí intrigada.

-Es… una cosa de lobos.-comenzó y me miró directamente a mis ojos.- cuando uno de nosotros, ve a esa persona…todo cambia. Es como como si ese fuera su centro del universo especifico, como si esa persona lo fuera. Ya no es…-titubeó bajando la mirada.-El centro de la tierra lo que te sostiene.-continuó.-Es ella. Y serías cualquier cosa por ella. Lo único que quieres… es que ella sería feliz.

Me quedé muda. No separé mis ojos de la tierra, pensando en las palabras que me acababa de decir.

-¿Es amor?-me atreví a preguntarle.

-Es…Es algo asi.-pareció quedarse corto.

-¿Te imprimaste de mi?-murmuré muy bajo. Aun así me escuchó.

Con el rabillo del ojo lo vi asentir.

-Por eso es que estaba tan sorprendido, toda la manada lo estaba. Cuando te vi ahí en Canadá, sabía qué eras. Pero cuando te diste vuelta…-soltó.-¿Imprimarse con una vampira? Nunca antes había pasado.-parecía asombrado.-Pero lo que me contaste de ti aclara todo.

-Espera.-interrumpí mareada.-¿Qué tiene que yo sea… lo que sea que soy?

Jacob alzó las cejas.

-Pensé que sabías que los hombres lobos matábamos vampiros.-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mordí mi labio contrariada.

Él siguió antes de que yo añadiera nada.

-Tú no eres completamente vampira. A veces duermes, y no sientes nuestro olor. Claro, bebes sangre… Pero…pude imprimarme de ti.-dijo al final.

Y yo suspiré.


	8. Empecemos a averiguar

**8.**

**Pov. Jacob.**

Sus ojos entrecerrados escudriñando el pasto que teníamos debajo nuestro. Pensativa, concentrada. Y mis ojos solo para ella, para no perderla otra vez.

La miré interesado en saber qué estaba pensando. Enterró sus dedos en la tierra inquieta y luego volvió a mirar mis ojos.

Nunca creí, jamás pensé, que unos ojos rojos escarlata de vampiro serían los que me atarían a mi condición de lobo…

-¿Qué ocurre?-solté.

-Estoy tan confundida.-suspiró volviendo a evitar mi mirada.

Tanteé con mi mano hasta encontrar la suya. Me pregunté cómo resultaría mi piel abrasadora sobre la suya, que era tan fría como el hielo.

-Pero todo va a estar bien.-le aseguré.

-Me suena a película.-resopló y sonreí.

-¿Qué es lo que va a salir mal?-le pregunté y me preocupé de no retirar mi mano de la suya. Ella tampoco hizo el intento.

-¿Qué soy?-preguntó cautelosamente después de unos segundos de cavilación.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Eres tú.-contesté con naturalidad. Sonrió y la imité.

Como no añadió nada, pero vi que no estaba conforme con mi respuesta, seguí hablándole.

-¿Qué importa lo que seas? No eres de ellos. Y yo te quiero.

Traté de dedicarle la mejor sonrisa que pude. Me miró unos segundos mordiéndose el labio.

Seguía sin decirme nada al respecto. Me pasé mi otra mano por el pelo frustrado.

Ahí me di cuenta de que Ronnie no me decía que también me quería.

Mi mano soltó la suya de forma automática, por la sorpresa, y un poco por el temor.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preocupó Ronnie.

-Tú…-la miré. ¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba?

-¿Qué pasó, Jacob?-repitió cuando me quedé callado.

-Tú, no me quieres.-dije tembloroso.

Ronnie alzó las cejas y sonrió indulgente.

-Si no te quisiera, ya me habría ido.-aseguró, bastante convincentemente.

Le creí y sus palabras lo fueron todo para mi. Me incliné tomando sus manos y la besé.

Se sorprendió unos segundos más tardes y se alejó con ese aspecto anonadado que me hacía reir. Yo sonreí satisfecho, más contento que ninguna persona que haya pisado este mundo.

-Jacob.-rió Ronnie.

-¿Qué?-reí con ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

-Vamos.-dijo sin soltar mi mano izquierda.

-¿Dónde iremos?-pregunté incorporándome también.

-A mi casa.

Arrugué la nariz y cuando jaló de mi mano, no me moví ningún centímetro.

-¿Por qué? No creo que sea buena idea.

Me observó, evaluándome.

-Pero yo quiero que ellos sepan…

-¿Por qué?-insistí, molestándome.

-Porque ellos tienen que saber que estás imprimado…

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, tirándole yo su mano y acercándola a mi.

-Yo ya se los he dicho.-le confié.

Hizo un mohín divertido.

-¿Cuándo?

-Creo que fue cuando te habías desmayado.-conjeturé.-Cuando me fui, te oí gritar.

Ronnie se quedó pensando y asintió.

-Ya veo.

Esperé unos segundos a que dijera qué quería ahora. Me echó un vistazo y puso un poco de su cabello rojo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-pregunté, colocando mi mano en su barbilla para hacer que su mirada no se me escapara.

Me miró, sin tratar de evitarme. Tranquila, o fingiendo estarlo. Si lo fingía, era muy buena.

-Nada, Jake. Enserio.

No le creía, y me estaba matando el no saberlo. Pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-¿Me puedes llevar a La Push?-preguntó titubeante.

-¡Claro!

Antes de que ella dijera algo, me solté de su mano y corrí hacia los árboles donde me había escondido antes. Me aseguré de que no me viera o persiguiera, y me quité los pantalones para amarrarlos en la cuerda de cuero que tenía en mi tobillo. Luego, dejé que la corriente tibia recorriera mi columna vertebral, y un segundo después era un lobo. Justo en el instante en que Ronnie asomó su cabeza por los árboles, curiosa.

-¿Jacob?

Antes de acercarme, dejé que todo lo que había pasado en la última hora inundara mis pensamientos. Todos los de la manada estaban esperando lo que había pasado. Y los informé antes de que me golpearan con todas sus preguntas.

_Me alegro de que haya salido bien, Jake _me dijo Sam.

_Vamos a ir a La Push _le informé.

_¿La vas a traer para acá? ¿Es que la imprimación te soltó un tornillo, Jacob? _Interrumpió Paul, con su humor y tonos de siempre.

_Ella no le va a hacer nada a nadie _gruñí.

_Claro ¡Claro! Defiéndela. Ojalá nunca me imprime. Lo único que hace es volver locos a nuestros..._

_¡PAUL!_

Paul había olvidado que Sam también estaba imprimado. Él notó que había metido la pata. Reí, aunque como lobo solté un ladrido.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa?-preguntó Ronnie divertida.

Estaba a mi lado, no lo había notado. Choqué mi hocico contra su cabeza y rió.

-¿Qué pretendes?

Me incliné sobre mis patas delanteras, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

Me observó por unos segundos y vi cómo comprendía. Se rió.

-Lobos locos.-comentó.

_No pueden hacerle nada _Le dije a Sam. Más bien, le advertí a Sam.

Ronnie se subió a mi lobo de un salto y abrazó mi cuello peludo.

-Como si no pudiera llegar antes que tú corriendo.-se burló poniéndome a prueba.

_No te preocupes Jacob _me dijo Sam dentro de mi cabeza _Tienen la orden de no hacerle nada._

_Bien. Gracias Sam._

_Siempre, Jacob._

Y entonces, antes de que Ronnie se preguntara por qué no me movía, empecé a correr a toda mi velocidad hacia nuestro lugar del territorio.

**Pov. Ronnie.**

-Es muy linda tu casa.-le dije a Jake cuando nos detuvimos en el borde del bosque frente a la casa de mi familia.-Gracias por llevarme. Hay que ir mucho más seguidos.

Me había mostrado todo La Push, la playa de First Beach, su casa, su padre. Algunos de sus amigos que también estaban en la manada, Quil y Embry, que estaban impresionados y también contentos de conocerme. Estuvimos en una roca sentados mientras Jake me contaba sobre la manada, sobre lobos que escuchaban sus pensamientos, sobre todo. Y luego le pedí si podíamos volver, porque yo estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pensarían en casa. Estaba siempre dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo le pedía. Llegué a preguntarme qué pasaría si le pido que se aleje de mi.

Bueno, eso no iba a pasar de todas formas. Me gustaba Jake…

Él sonreía, complacido.

-De nada, Ronnie.

Levantó mi mano helada, dura y pálida y la besó.

Me gustaba cómo iba avanzando esto.

Me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla.

-¿Nos vemos?-sonreí y él, como siempre, me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hecho.

Solté su mano y un segundo después ya estaba en la puerta de la casa. Edward me abrió.

-Tienes que contarme _todo._

Miré por encima de mi hombro, pero Jake ya no estaba. Volví a girarme y solté un suspiro apesadumbrado.

La preocupación que le estaba ocultando al hombre lobo afloró y entré a la casa.

-¿Qué pasó, Ronnie?-intervino Alice más preocupada.

-Tengo que saber qué soy, Alice.


	9. Atando cabos sueltos

**9.**

**Uniendo cabos sueltos.**

**Pov. Ronnie.**

Carlisle a mi izquierda, Emmett a mi derecha, en el posabrazos del sofá. Rosalie en un sillón junto a él; Bella y Edward en el sofá de la izquierda de Carlisle. Alice y Jasper en unas sillas que colocaron, tomados de las manos. Al verlos, pensé en Jake.

-Investigamos lo que pudimos.-comenzó Alice mirándome.-Pero no hay nada.

-Suelen haber leyendas sobre nosotros en internet.-explicó Carlisle y me volví para mirarlo a él.-Tribus antiguas que aun creen, pero que no son muy tomadas enserio, suelen decir muchas cosas sobre nuestra especie, leyendas que resultan ser realidad. Pero…

-…sobre mí no hay nada.-terminé la frase frustrada.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Jake me reveló lo de su imprimación. Se los conté a todos, por supuesto. Habían quedado impresionados y estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo no era un vampiro tal cual, y que me ayudarían a descubrir qué demonios era yo.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?-pregunté retorciendo mis manos. Una costumbre que había traído a esta nueva vida.

-Sí hay algo.-dijo Edward y todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Sí?

-Puedes…buscar la fuente de la transformación.-dijo cautelosamente.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. La única respiración que se oía era la de Bella. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo ella aquí.

-Quiere ayudar.-me dijo Edward un tanto cortante.

A veces olvidaba que Edward me leía cada pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente.

-Bueno…-les heché un vistazo a cada uno de los presentes. Me detuve en Edward.-¿A qué te referías con busc…

-Ya sabes. Ver quién te atacó.-apuntó Emmett interrumpiéndome.

Mordí mi labio preocupada. ¿Ir de nuevo a mi casa? ¿Mi pueblo? Donde mis padres, donde Cat… incluso parece que había un chico del instituto que me gustaba. Entrecerré los ojos pensando, rebuscando en los recuerdos que jamás se aclararían. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Liam? ¿Will?

_Jake _dijo mi mente A _ti te gusta Jake._

Sacudí mi cabeza. No lograba recordarlo.

-¿Qué dices, Ronnie?-inquirió Alice.-¿Quieres ir?

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté suavemente.

-Supongo que…

-Quizás tu… quién sea que te haya atacado, haya atacado a alguien más.-me dio a entender Carlisle y eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda.-Hay que evitarlo si eso es así.

-Podría ser un neófito.-comentó Jasper.

-Yo soy…

-Mucho más nuevo, Ronnie.-aclaró velozmente.

Dejé pasarlo. Me concentré en las palabras de Carlisle. ¿Mordido a alguien más? ¿A Cat? Quizás, mi hermano…

-Hay que ir.-afirmé y no sorprendí a nadie.

-¿Ir adonde?-preguntó una voz de la puerta de la sala.

Todos nos giramos.

Jacob estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

**Pov. Jacob.**

No podía creer que Ronnie se marchara y ni siquiera se acordaba de mí. ¿Pensaba dejarme aquí? Yo… no podía dejar La Push. No dejo que el torrente de emociones crucé mi cara, pero me sentí muy intranquilo. Ronnie no podía dejarme, ¡No podía perderla otra vez!

-Deberían, no sé, dejar la puerta cerrada.-bromeé y luego busqué la mirada de Ronnie. Como era habitual, su mirada estaba clavada en la alfombra.-Y bueno.-dejé de apoyarme en el marco de la puerta y avancé un paso.-¿Dónde se supone que se van de vacaciones?

-Vete de aquí, perro.-me espetó la vampiresa rubia, que era la que estaba más próxima a mi.

-Rose.-se quejó la chica del cabello rojizo antes de que yo pudiera replicarle alguna estupidez a su nivel.

-Vamos Ronnie, que esté flechado por ti no significa que…

-Pero sí significa, Rose.-la interrumpe Ronnie y me alegra que me esté defendiendo. De todos modos, era _su _Jacob. Era así como me decía ahora.

-Bueno.-dije después de una mirada significativa entre las dos vampiras.-Ronnie…-la miré sin decir nada más. Ella sabía exactamente qué quería saber.

Me miró a los ojos y un segundo más tarde estaba en frente de mi. Ya me había acostumbrado a su rapidez de su especie.

-¿Vamos afuera?-me sugirió.

La miré fijamente por dos segundos y sin descruzar mis brazos le asentí secamente.

Volvió a desaparecer. Suspiré y sin molestarme en decirle algo al resto (De todos modos, para mi ellos no importaban demasiado) me deslicé por la puerta hacia el patio.

Ronnie no está, por lo que tuve que seguir su aroma para ver dónde había ido. A mi derecha estaba la esencia más reciente. La seguí.

La vi sentada como indio en el estanque de más allá. Me esperaba, sabía que llegaría hasta donde estaba. Me senté junto a ella.

-No te marchas.-le dije botando las palabras todas juntas.

Ronnie alza el rostro y la miré como si fuera la primera vez, esa vez que todos los cables se soltaron del mundo y se unieron a ella para que pasara a ser lo único que me importara.

Se tiró encima de mí haciéndome caer y no sentí que pesara nada en absoluto. Ríe y rio con ella mientras apoya sus brazos en mi pecho como si estuviera recostada estomago abajo en la tierra.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.-me dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa. Abrí la boca para replicar pero entonces ella añadió algo.-Al menos, sin ti no.

Junté mis cejas preocupado.

-Ronnie…

Me miró sin entender. Para ella era algo como, ¿Qué inconveniente podría haber?

-Jake, escúchame.-me insistió.-Ni tú, ni yo ni el Papa sabemos qué es en lo que me convirtieron. Tengo que saberlo, tengo que…

-¿Qué tiene que ver el Papa en todo esto?-pregunté.

-¡Jake, concéntrate! Tengo que volver donde nací, a mi pueblo…

-¿No vas a volver a Forks?-repetí enfadado y me senté haciendo que Ronnie cayera de mi pecho.-Lo siento.-me apresuré a decirle.

-No te preocupes.-me dijo quitándole importancia.-No, tonto. Forks es mi hogar ahora…

-Pero tu acabas de decirme que…

-Que volvería a mi pueblo.

Resoplé.

-¿Y eso qué significa exactamente para ti?

-Ir, ver quién diablos me hizo esto, darle una lección y volver con Carlisle.-me dijo secamente.

Con mi mano torpe, le retiré un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Mi gesto hizo que alzara la vista y en sus ojos vi que estaba triste.

-Y no estás contenta así.-le dije en voz baja, y ahora era yo quien evitaba su mirada.-Ya sabes… si no te hubieran transformado no te habría visto y no…

Unos segundos silenciosos complementaron mi frase.

-Yo creo que igual te habrías imprimado de mi.-me dijo después de pensárselo.

-No voy a eso, Ronnie. Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Jake. Tengo que ir.

Nos miramos fijamente y luego yo me inclino y la abrazo.

-Está bien. Voy contigo.


	10. No te quiero preocupar

**10.**

"**No te quiero preocupar"**

**Pov. Ronnie.**

-Bueno.-dijo Jake levantándose y alargando su mano para que yo me levantara también. Yo no necesitaba la ayuda, pero la apreté de todas formas.-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Me quedé muy quieta y callada.

-Eh, ¿Ronnie?

Me miró extrañado y pasó su mano por sobre mis ojos.

-Tierra llamando a chica pelirroja de nombre Ronnie, ¿Me escuchas?

Me reí y aparté su mano.

-Tonto, Jacob.-reí.

-No estás tomando atención.-repuso él.

-Es que no sé cuándo nos vamos a ir pero…

-¿Pero?

Me miraba atento.

**Flashback.**

Me aburría de estar encerrada en mi cuarto, leyendo. Toqué un poco de guitarra pero en ese aspecto sentía que no era lo mismo, como cuando tocaba cuando era humana. La dejé a un lado.

Salí del cuarto y bajé las escaleras sin hacer el más mínimo roce de ruido. Pero antes de llegar abajo, los escuché.

-El 13 de Agosto.-dijo Bella con timidez en la voz.

-¡Ay Bella! ¡Qué contenta estoy!-exclamó Alice y la escuché aplaudir contenta.-¡Ya he visto que vestido elegirás!

-Estamos muy contentos por ustedes.-dijo amablemente Carlisle.

-No puedo creer que nuestro Edward se casará.-Esme con su voz de madre orgullosa. De seguro que los estaba abrazando.

-Pero ¡Falta tan poco! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esperar tanto?-reprochó Alice y Edward le llamó la atención:

-Alice, déjala en paz.

-Tú sí que eres un hermano muy malo.

Sonreí para mis adentros imaginándome a Alice sacándole su pequeña lengua al vampiro.

-Bien, ¡Bella, vamos! Tengo que mostrarte el vestido.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo tienes?

Escuché cómo arrastraban a Bella.

-Alice.-Edward sonaba molesto.-Si Bella no quiere no puedes…

Dejé de oírlo. Si Edward no había oído mis pensamientos debió ser porque estaba muy ocupado, por lo que me marché antes de que se dieran cuenta. Me encerré en mi cuarto y sentada en el sofá que ahí había, abracé mis rodillas y cerré los ojos.

**Fin Flashback.**

-Bella y Edward… ¿Se casan?-repitió Jake alzando las cejas.

-Sí, y en dos meses más.-suspiré yo. Me crucé de brazos mirando a Jacob.

-Ya veo. –dijo pensativo. Me pregunté qué efecto causa la noticia en él.

-Entonces yo creo que…

-…que después de su boda podrán ir a ver quién es tu… creador.-completó él mi frase. Sonreí como disculpándome.

-Exacto.

-Y ellos no te lo han dicho, ¿Me equivoco?-Jake lo dijo con desaprobación.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No.-suspiré.

**Pov. Edward.**

Le di la espalda a la ventana y busqué los ojos chocolate de mi nueva prometida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me preguntó Bella frotándose un brazo con la mano del contrario.

-Ronnie se enteró.-dije estando en un segundo sentado a su lado.

-¿Del matrimonio? ¿Cómo supo?-preguntó Alice que se había asomado por el hueco de la puerta. Se apoyó en el alfeizar.

-Nos escuchó.-respondí contrariado.

-¿Nos _escuchó?_-repitió Alice.-¿Y tú no la oíste?

Supongo que si en este momento fuera un humano mi cara estaría roja, pero no de vergüenza, si no que de rabia.

-No. No la oí.

Bella se carcajeó.

-Lo siento Edward.-se disculpó cuando le lancé una mirada de reproche y besó mi fría mejilla con sus labios cálidos.-Me impresiona…Nada más.

-Pero Edward, por lo que quiere Ronnie no puedes detener tu boda.-dijo Alice en un suspiro.

-Lo sé.

Bella se movió incómoda.

-Tranquila, cariño. Nada va a retrasar nuestros planes.-sonreí besando la punta de su nariz.

-Pero Ronnie estará muy triste…

-Se lo está tomando bien.-dije prestando atención a los pensamientos de la chica.

_Voy a esperar mucho _decía con resignación mientras Jake la abrazaba a sí mismo y acariciaba su espalda _Pero quizás me resulte bueno. Quizás… _Pero otro sentimiento recorrió su organismo. Un escalofrío. _Quizás siga matando gente…_

-¿Qué está pensando?-me susurra Bella mirándome con ojos inquisidores.

Me demoré unos segundos en contestar.

-Si le diremos o no.-mentí. Bella me cree al instante y eso me duele un poco.

**Pov. Ronnie.**

No quise volver a la casa, quería quedarme con Jake, pero justo cuando se lo iba a proponer, Alice apareció a mi lado.

-¡Tienes que ver el vestido que usarás para la boda de Edward y Bella!-exclama entusiasmada y me toma del brazo jalándome hacia adentro.

Me di la vuelta y alargué el otro brazo hacia Jake, que tenía una cara de confundido imposible.

Alice rió y cuando estuvimos en su cuarto, me mostró un precioso vestido blanco con un cinturón negro a la cintura. Tenía una falda en cascada que me llamó la atención y un recuerdo apareció en mi mente.

Una fiesta, un chico de cabello color miel y ojos cafés me miraba desde una esquina. Yo aparté un mechón de mi cabello de mis ojos y cuando le volví a echar un vistazo él venía hacia mí.

-¿Ronnie? ¿Me dirás si te gustó el vestido?-me dijo la voz preocupada de Alice trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad.

-Alice, está hermoso.-le sonreí y la abracé justo en el instante en que Jake apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Ese es tu vestido?-preguntó intrigado mientras se colocaba junto a mí.

-¡No lo veas!-le gritó Alice.

-Alice, la novia no soy yo.-le aclaré riendo y Jake sonrió.

-Pero yo quería que tu pareja se sorprendiera el día de la boda.-murmuró con cierta decepción en su voz.

-¿O sea que estoy invitado?

-Claro que estás invitado, tonto.-le dije y me puse de puntitas para poder besarlo. Jake se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los míos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias a Alice te verás muy bien ese día.-me dijo y reí volviendo a mi posición normal.

-Claro que ser verá muy bien.-replicó Alice y reí.-Y tú.-apuntó a _mi _Jacob con su dedo índice.-Tendrás que ir elegante ¿Eh?

-Yo me ocuparé Alice.-le aseguré sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Lo harás?-me preguntó Jacob.

-Claro que sí.-reí yo.-Quiero tener la ocasión de verte con traje.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Vale…

-Bien. Ronnie, ¿Puedes ayudarme? Empezaré ahora mismo con los preparativos de la boda.-Alice estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, pero antes de seguirla, la detuve.

-Espera, Alice. ¿Es decir que iremos a… mi antiguo hogar luego de…?

Alice hizo una mueca y asintió, provocando que el alma se me cayera a los pies.

-Luego de la boda, sí.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, y Jacob de pronto me envuelve en sus brazos. Escucho su voz preocupada que me dice:

-Ron, ¿Ronnie? ¿Estás bien?

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir pero me sentí un poco mareada. No podía dejar que ocurriera otra vez, y menos con Jacob presente. ¡Pensaría que soy débil!

-Estoy bien.-mentí y Jake me miró no muy convencido. Por otra parte, Alice me dijo:

-Pues entonces, ¡Vamos! Hay tanto que tengo que arreglar.-y se fue directo hacia las escaleras.

La seguí y noté que Jake iba detrás de mí, protegiéndome. Comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando mi vista se tornó oscura hasta el punto de que no podía ver nada.

-Jake.-dije con voz seca perdiendo la noción de donde estaba cada cosa y casi cayendo. Sentí los brazos hirviendo de Jacob a mí alrededor sujetándome, pero su voz no estaba aquí: Sonaba muy lejana.

-¿Ronnie? ¡Ronnie! ¡Ronnie!

Hasta que se iba convirtiendo más apagada, hasta que fue a penas un susurro… Hasta que ya no la escuché más.

-o-

Cuando le volví a echar un vistazo él venía hacia mí.

Solté la respiración de golpe y busqué a Cat con la mirada. Estaba tomando bebidas en la mesa de la comida. Esperé a que se diera vuelta, con impaciencia. Cuando lo hizo, le hice un gesto con las manos de que se acercara corriendo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cuando la tenía a mi lado.

-Mira por encima de mí y dime si ves al chico del cabello café claro viniendo hacia acá.

Hizo lo que pedí, echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Retiré de nuevo un mechón de mi cabello rojo de mis ojos.

-Pues sí, está viniendo y buscando a alguien.-me dijo Cat sonriendo, porque ya entendía lo que le quería decir.

Mordí mi labio y Cat se rió.

-Me cuentas todo.-me susurró para luego escabullirse entre dos chicos de un curso mayor. Me quedo mirándola cuando siento que alguien me da dos golpecitos en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta.

-Hola.-me dijo el chico sonriéndome un tanto tímidamente.

-Hola.-le sonreí mirando sus ojos cafés.

-Me llamo Liam.-se presentó dedicándome una sonrisa también.-Y, ¿Tú eres…?

-Dime Ronnie.-dije rápidamente y bajé la vista al piso haciendo que el cabello estorbara mis ojos nuevamente. Lo quité atolondradamente y miré a Liam.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?-propuso ofreciéndome su mano.

Le asentí ocultando mi emoción y tomé su mano.

Estaba terminando una canción electrónica, y empezó, perfecta para el momento, una lenta y en otro idioma… Creo que era español.

Así que el chico puso sus manos en mi cintura y acomodó la mía en su hombro. Yo acomodé mi otra mano riendo. Él sonrió.

Todos los de la fiesta estaban bailando lento. Nos movimos unos pasos para acá, para allá… Liam no tenía ninguna intención de retirar sus manos de mi cintura. Cerré mis ojos durante unos segundos.

-¿Vamos afuera?-volvió a proponer Liam haciendo que abriera mis ojos.

-Claro.-sonreí y tomó mi mano llevándome al patio. Habían muchas parejas ahí conversando, bebiendo, riendo. Nos sentamos en la fuente que allí había.

-Y bueno.-me dije que ahora yo debía hablar.-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete.-respondió sonriendo. Me gustó el detalle de que no me soltara la mano.-Tu quince, ¿no?

-Si.-afirmé sorprendida.-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Lo adiviné.-rió y reí por lo bajo con él.-Por cierto…-titubeó y observé su rostro con curiosidad.-Te ves muy bien. Sabes, el vestido verde se ve perfecto con tus ojos.

Me sonrojé y miré mi vestido para no mirarlo a él. Me dijo que me veía bien, y que se veía _perfecto _con mis ojos. Es cierto, llevaba un vestido del mismo tono que ellos, con una falda que caía en cascada.

-¡Debes despertarla!

-Ronnie… Lo cierto es que ya te conocía.-confesó Liam cuando volví a mirarlo a él. Estaba segura de que mis mejillas, aunque estuviera oscuro aquí afuera, se verían de color rojo.

-Yo también.-admití con vergüenza.-Pero nunca…

-…me atreví a hablarte.-completó mi frase haciéndome sonreír.

-Exacto.

Liam colocó una mano debajo de mi barbilla y muy, muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba, acercó mi rostro al suyo.

-¡Ronnie! ¡Despiertala! ¡Despiertala, YA!

-Me gustas Ronnie.-susurró Liam cuando mis labios y los suyos estaban a punto de rozarse.

-¡RONNIE!

Me senté violentamente, y justo a la vez que un sollozo salía de mi boca. Noté que mi rostro estaba húmedo y mi respiración no era en absoluto tranquila. Con las mangas de la polera que traía encima me sequé el rostro apresuradamente y miré a mí alrededor.

Jake, de cuclillas a mi lado, me veía con preocupación.

-¿Estaba llorando?-preguntó la voz de Edward desde la puerta y le eché un vistazo.

Jake asintió.

Mire mis manos con mucha pena. ¿Llorando? Una de las cosas que agregar a la lista de: "Las cosas que Ronnie hace y los vampiros no"

-Ronnie, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Jacob tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

Lo miré a sus ojos y lo abracé con fuerza.


	11. Sólo un poco más

**Pov. Ronnie.**

Me separé de los brazos de Jacob mientras él con una de sus manos limpiaba la última lágrima que había resbalado.

-¿Estás bien?-repitió mirándome aun preocupado.

Asentí, sin querer decir una palabra.

"Edward, vete" pensé de malhumor. Sabía que me escucharía.

-Vale.-Edward de pronto no estaba en mi puerta.

Jacob se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó de lado estrechamente.

-Ronnie.-comenzó mientras yo seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.-Si quieres no esperamos a que ellos acaben con su boda… No los necesitamos. Podemos ir tú y yo a tu antiguo pueblo y descubrir…

Sacudí la cabeza antes de que terminara.

-Ellos saben más que yo, los necesito un montón.-susurré.

-Les interesa más la boda que lo que ocurre. No quiero verte así, no soporto verte así…

Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-No tengo por qué ser su prioridad.-zanjé.

-Pero eres la mía.-murmuró.

Levanté la vista hacia sus ojos que estaban cargados de preocupación todavía y suspiré.

Él comprendió que yo no iba a cambiar de opinión, no aun. Desvió la vista y sin soltarme ningún momento, preguntó:

-Y bueno… ¿Liam quien es?

**Pov. Jacob.**

Noté a Ronnie tensarse un segundo después de que preguntara. Acaricié suavemente su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarla pero no vi que funcionara del todo.

-¿Hablé?-titubeó y me echó un vistazo.

-Hum, sí.-le sonreí, para demostrarle que todo iba bien.

-¿Mucho?

-Tranquila Ronnie… Sólo tengo curiosidad.-le dije al verla preocuparse.-No es nadie malo, ¿O si?

Ella negó con su cabeza distraídamente.

-Sólo alguien… importante que solía tener.

Me dejó con la intriga, y no me miró durante ningún segundo.

Con dos de mis dedos que puse debajo de su mentón, obligué sin ninguna fuerza a que me miraran esos ojos.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Ron. Porque yo estoy dispuesto a todo por ti.-le prometí y conseguí sacarle una sonrisa.

-Te quiero mucho, Jacob.-se lanzó encima de mí, al parecer sin controlar su fuerza de vampiro y botándonos con su abrazo. Me reí y me imitó.

-Yo también, y lo sabes perfectamente.

**Pov. Ronnie.**

El mes se me ha pasado volando, o casi. Le he hecho caso a Carlisle, aunque sólo porque Jake me lo ruega. Me refiero a que he dormido lo que él me indica para no desmayarme por innumerables días seguidos. Y paso todos mis días con Jake: en La Push, en el bosque, en mi casa. Cazamos juntos, él me acompaña, no me deja sola casi por ningún momento. A veces su manada se molesta, se lo llevan y en esos ratos ayudo a Alice con todos sus planes para la boda de Edward y Bella, que ya se acerca. Lo que significa que nuestro "viaje" se acerca también.

Estaba en mi pieza, leyéndome uno de los libros que me habían regalado aquí. Edward había llamado a Jake hace mas o menos una hora… Y todavía no volvía.

Había recién dado vuelta a la página siguiente cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de golpe y Jacob entra cerrándola sin ninguna sutileza.

-Volviste.-reí cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

Él por su parte, se deslizó a mi lado y me besó suavemente sin decir ninguna palabra. Le devolví el beso sin evitar sonreír, pero luego lo detuve retrocediendo un poco.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasó?

Él se encogió de hombros:

-Edward estaba preocupado por ti.

Abajo, en el primer piso, alguien masculló:

-Estúpido Jacob.

-No tenía que contarte.-se rió Jacob.

Reí también.

-¿Y por qué preocupado?

-Te ve ansiosa por…

-Ah.-lo interrumpí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. Cuando Jacob estuvo a punto de besarme de nuevo, me aparté y le dije, distraída:

-Queda muy poco.-traté de convencerlo, aunque me percaté de que quizás me estaba convenciendo más a mi misma.-Solo… dos semanas. La boda es mañana… Y luego Edward y Bella vuelven y…

-Shh, Ronnie.-él sonrió.-Ya lo sé, no te preocupes, ¿Vale? Después de mañana, todo será en un santiamén.

Asentí, mirándolo y suspiré, justo en el momento que alguien dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pasa.

Alice abrió la puerta con sus típicos ágiles movimientos y nos sonrió.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo alegre.-¿Vienen un segundo?

-¿Qué paso?-inquirió Jake.

-Se me olvidó… un detalle de la boda. Con ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¿No cabemos?-bromeé.

-No.-rió ella alegremente.-Pero vengan, y verán.-sonrió.

Nos miramos con Jake al mismo tiempo. Luego miré a Alice.

-Vale, vamos.


	12. La Boda

**La Boda**

**Pov. Jacob**

_Y ahí se va el enamorado a la boda_ se burló Embry.

Carcajadas de parte de los demás.

_No me digas que tendrás que vestirte de traje _lo acompañó Quill con otra sonora carcajada.

_Ya callense _les espeté mientras corría hacia el limite Quileute/Cullen

_Sí.. ¡Ya déjenlo en paz!_

Al oír a Seth, resoplé… Apreciaba su ayuda, pero no era que cambiara tanto. Los chicos se reían.

_¿Les parece chistoso burlarse de alguien que está imprimado? _

La voz de Sam, con su autoridad de Alfa, sonó irritada. Los hizo callar a todos de golpe.

_No, como crees…_

_Perdona, Sam._

_No fue nuestra…_

Yo dejé de escucharlos. _Me largo, Sam_ le avisé.

_Adiós, Jacob._

Cambié mi fase de lobo a humano. Y justo había terminado de ponerme los jeans cuando algo saltó sobre mí y me botó al suelo con bastante fuerza.

Fue el aroma el que me advirtió quién era. Reí abriendo mis ojos.

-Hola.-me dijeron los ojos rojos de Ronnie y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

-Hola.-saludé sonriéndole devuelta, y de paso le acomodé un mechón de su cabello rojo que tapaba la mitad de su cara.-¿Todo en orden?

-Alice quiere matarte.-se rió. Se veía que no había intención de salir de encima de mi.

-¿Si? ¿Ya es tarde?

Ronnie me miró como diciendo: "¿Lo dices en serio?" La miré apretando mis labios.

-¡Pues sí!

De pronto no estaba encima de mi. Estaba de pie y como un metro más allá.

-¡Apúrate!-gritó y otra vez no estaba…

…había comenzado a correr.

La seguí también corriendo detrás de ella, otra carrera más de tantas que hemos tenido desde… más o menos desde que nos conocimos.

Cuando divisé a lo lejos la blanca casa de los vampiros, aumenté la velocidad y _casi_ la alcancé. Iba a rodearla con mis brazos, pero de alguna forma inesperada, tropecé y terminé cayendo sobre ella. También cayó, estaba desprevenida. Derrapamos por la tierra, rodando hasta que nos detuvimos.

-¡Estas loco!-se rió con voz ahogada.

Me salí de encima riendo, aunque noté que mi hombro estaba todo magullado. Ronnie me vio.

-Mira… te hiciste daño a ti mismo. Lo repito, ¡LOCO!

Yo no me preocupé… como característica de mi especie, curaba muy rápido. En un minuto no tendría nada.

Pero al echarle un vistazo a Ronnie, no pude evitar reirme…

-Me rompiste toda la ropa.-se empezó a reir sola y en un segundo estaba a mi lado dándome golpes con los puños.-¡Alice me matará!

-¿No iba a matarme a mi? ¡Auch!-me quejé entre risas tratando de evitar sus golpes.-¡Auch! ¡Eh, controla tu fuerza!

Ronnie se detuvo. Se arregló el cabello y se dio media vuelta.

-Ya verás, tú. Voy por Alice.

Y de nuevo, ya no estaba.

Me miré hacia abajo y pensé que mi aspecto daba risa: a pesar de que me curaba rápido, la suciedad no me la quitaba ni el ser hombre lobo. Me encogí de hombros: A Alice le daría un ataque, ya, pero me limpiaría de todas formas. Y sería divertido verla enfadarse.

Entré a la casa. Estaban todos de aquí para allá, arreglando las cosas en el patio porque en un tiempo sería la boda. Yo tenía planeado ver a Bella. Buscándola en todas las habitaciones que tenía esta casa de chupasangres, choqué con alguien. Charlie Swan.

-¡Jake!-sonrió él dándome un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué hay, Sheriff?-sonreí burlonamente.

-Oh, aquí, ya sabes…-le echó un vistazo a su alrededor.-…en esta… ocasión…

Me reí de Charlie. Qué molesto se veía.

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo estas, muchacho?-preguntó y me miró de reojo.-Estás hecho un desastre, así estás. ¿Qué diablos…?

-Jugando.-contesté riendo. Por un lado, estaba él, de traje, formal como nunca, y luego yo, sin polera y con tierra en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sonreí solo.

Charlie me miró suspicaz. Luego me di cuenta de que lo que había contestado sonaba infantil.

-¿Con tu nueva… novia?

Ahora lo miré con detenimiento. ¿Qué sabía Charlie?

-Bella me contó.-se apresuró a decir.-Aún no he tenido tiempo de conocerla. Sólo sé que se llama Ronnie…

-Sí, bueno… vive con los vam.. Los Cullen, digo.-sacudí la cabeza para aclararme las ideas.-Tiene 15… y eso.

-Debe de… gustarte mucho.-titubeó Charlie.

-Un montón. Me disculpa, Jefe Swan… Busco a Bella.

Se hizo a un lado, con una despedida casual y subí al piso de arriba.

-¿Bella?-susurré por la habitación de Carlisle. Nadie. Repetí esto por todas, saltándome la de Ronnie pues en este momento buscaba a mi amiga…

-¡Jacob!

Estaba allá en la última pieza, aun con su ropa normal, seguramente esperando a que la maquillasen o algo. Corrí y la abracé y ella rió.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado…-confesó. Me hizo entrar al cuarto y sentarme en una silla.-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que tienes esa pinta? ¡No iras asi a la boda!

Se rió, no escandalizada como uno creería… sino divertida.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que estaba bien…-bromeé. Volvió a reir.

-En fin. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Nada.-me encogí de hombros.-Quería desearte buena suerte, ya sabes. Lo mejor para ti, Bells.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Es una situación diferente ahora, no?-comentó.

Asentí: sí que era muy distinto ahora.

-Tú con… Ronnie.-sonrió. ¡Que alegría que se llevasen bien…!-Yo… me voy a casar…

Abracé a Bella.

-Y luego todos de viaje por Ronnie.-reí complementando.

-No se si nosotros iremos…-murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Es que iremos de luna de miel… y Edward ve a Ronnie my ansiosa y triste.

¿Triste? Me desconcerté. Conmigo no se veía asi…

-Asi que le pronpondrá a Carlisle que vayan ustedes…-prosiguió.

-Ronnie no va a querer.-salté al tiro.

-Bueno…

-¡Eh! ¡Se hace tarde!

La voz se escuchaba en la puerta: ambos nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Alice.

-Bella, ¿no te dije que te arreglaras esas ojeras?

Bella sonrió declarándose culpable. Yo me puse de pie.

-Creo que es hora de que…

-Si, que te vayas. Ronnie te está esperando. ¡Mira eso…!-me miró escandalizada.- ¿Por qué los dos están tan sucios? Vamos, anda a limpiarte. Ron tiene tu traje. Yo empezaré con Bella.

Me empujó por la espalda fuera de la pieza, y yo reí entre dientes:

-¡Bye, Bella!

Y escuché el portazo detrás de mi.

-Bueno, con Ronnie.-reí. No alcancé a caminar ni dos pasos…

…ella estaba al final del pasillo.

**Pov. Ronnie.**

Me alisé la falda del vestido que Alice me había regalado, el blanco, solo por hacer algo mientras Jake me miraba como anonadado. Luego lo volví a mirar.

Jake se había acercado a mi rápidamente y me miraba de arriba abajo. Se detuvo en mis ojos.

-Son verdes.-barbotó. Asentí en silencio.

-Va a haber mucha gente humana.-murmuré.-y Alice me dio…

Él me besó, haciéndome callar. Lo besé también, sorprendida y halagada a la vez.

-Oye, te ves muy bien.-rió en mis labios. Me reí y lo empujé.

-Mejor ve a arreglarte.

-o-

Jacob se veía divertido metido en un traje formal. Se notaba de lejos que estaba incómodo, por la manera en que se removía en su asiento mientras ocurría la boda.

-No me dejas poner atención.-le le dije entre dientes mientras se movía una vez más. Hasta que de repente vi y Edward y Bella ya se estaban besando en el altar.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron, Jacob se mataba de la risa y yo me puse de pie y aplaudí mientras lo pisaba y decía: ¡ouch!

Y luego venía la fiesta. Jacob se lanzó enseguida a la mesa de la comida, mientras que yo me uní a la fila para saludar a los nuevos novios.

-Gracias, Ronnie.-me sonrió Edward tras el abrazo que les di a ambos.

-¡Los quiero chicos!

También saludé a un montón de gente, ya sea humana o no, Carlisle me había estado enseñando como controlar la sed. Tambien Jacob me sacó a bailar de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba. Casi no bailábamos, girábamos en nuestro puesto y el me tomaba entre sus brazos riendo, besándome, pero era nuestra forma de bailar, y me encantaba…

Había olvidado casi todos mis problemas, lo pasaba muy bien.


	13. Ya es hora

**13**

**Pov Ronnie**

Abrí los ojos, que estaban empañados de lágrimas.

Era una de las pocas veces que despertaba sola en mi cuarto. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme, ya que Jacob casi siempre estaba junto a mi cuando debía "dormir", pero hoy no estaba aquí.

Le vi el lado bueno, así nadie se daría cuenta que había llorado. El único que podía si despertaba sola era Edward, pero claro, él se encontraba de Luna de Miel.

Me senté en el borde de mi cómodo sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro entre las manos. ¡Estaba TAN enfadada! ¡¿Por qué tenían que obligarme a dormir más seguido?

_Para que no te desmayes por semanas completas _me dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza, que aparté de una sacudida.

¿No se daban cuenta que yo no lo hacía antes de llegar aquí, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos y me sumía en esa especie de sueño, tenía una horrible pesadilla?

Cada pesadilla era espantosa. Ninguna era de cuando era ya una vampira y además siempre creía que eran reales. Variaban de cuando pasaba malos momentos en mi casa, a buenos momentos con Liam, con Cat, o incluso cuando ocurrió el ataque y venía casi todo ese fuego dentro de mis venas de nuevo.

El de hoy era un poco diferente.

Soñé que estaba en mi casa, leyendome un libro del Señor De Los Anillos. Alguien tocaba mi puerta, la abria pero no había nadie allí. Desconcertada, salía y miraba a ambos lados. El pasillo estaba oscuro, así que prendía la luz. Bajaba las escaleras, y sentado en el sofá, vi asomarse un cabello rubio oscuro. ¡Liam!

Me acercaba a él y al notar mi presencia sonrió.

-Sientate, Ronnie.-me dijo tomando mi mano y llevandosela a los labios para darle un pequeño beso.

Liam... siempre había sido así de caballero.

-Estoy muy enfadado.-admitió mientras me sentaba y lo miré confundida.-Me dejaste.

Yo no le entendía. ¿Cómo que lo dejé? Yo estaba aquí...

-Es todo tu culpa, Ronnie.-dijo serio Liam soltando mi mano con violencia y poniendose de pie.-¡La culpa es tuya y no se la debes echar a nadie más!

-Liam...-barboté yo sin entender.

Él me apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente y con odio en la mirada.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca.-se desabrochó con brutalidad el primer botón de su camisa y hizo el cuello a un lado-¡Mira lo que me hiciste!

Señaló dos puntos negros de los que corría un hilito de líquido rojo oscuro. No podía creer lo que veía...

Liam se cubrió de nuevo la herida.

-No intentes echarle la culpa a nadie más.-dijo con insidia y estaba levantando la palma de su mano para golpearme cuando yo desperté...

Recordar el sueño había hecho que me diesen ganas de llorar, pero por alguna razón, sólo podía hacerlo mientras dormía.

Alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, sobresaltándome y haciendo que descubra mi rostro de mis manos.

-¿Ronnie?

Jacob se apresuró a correr junto a mi, preocupado.

-Estoy bien.-le aseguré aceptando su abrazo estrangulador.-Tranquilo.

-Lamento no estar aquí.-me dijo.-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

_No, como crees _pensé con sarcasmo.

En vez de eso, le asentí.

Él me miró atentamente buscando con mis gestos el nivel de mala de la pesadilla.. Pero se rindió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Alice nos llamó.-me contó frotándome mi brazo congelado con su mano ardiente.-Porque tiene noticias de Bella y Edward.

-Nunca nos dice las noticias a nosotros.-repliqué apoyándome en su hombro sin intenciones de bajar.

-Es por eso que es importante.-insistió y busqué su mirada.

-Tú ya lo sabes.-le reproché y no lo negó.-Pues entonces dímelo tú.

-No lo sé.-suspiró él mirandome.-Me dijo que yo no iba a entenderlo y que "trajera a la pelirroja durmiente"

Le pegué y él se rió mientras trataba de esquivarme.

-¿Irás?

Le asentí y lo empujé una vez más.

-Está bien.-dije rindiendome.

Me guió hasta el primer piso, donde estaban Alice y Carlisle. Carlisle... Él solamente estaba cuando era una situación muy importante. Me intranquilicé y Jake, con sus enormes manos sobre mis hombros, lo notó. Apretó un poco mis hombros para que me tranquilizara, pero no funcionó en absoluto.

-Hola.-saludé sin ánimo. De hecho, me estaba dando muchísima sed...

-Hola, Ronnie.-saludó Carlisle a mi vez, con su amabilidad de siempre.-Ven, sientate.

Me senté, Jake a mi lado. Alice estaba en frente, ensimismada en sus pensamientos y Carlisle estaba junto a ella.

-¿Que pasó?-inquirí.

-Edward y Bella te tienen un recado.-comenzó el vampiro rubio. Alice volvió a la realidad con nosotros y ella siguió:

-Edward está con Bella, en Isla Esme... Allí les contaron algunas leyendas Brasileras sobre...

-...sobre algunos vampiros mestizos.-concluyó Carlisle.

Los miré por unos segundos. Me miraron devuelta.

Miré a Jacob. Los volví a mirar.

-¿Y?-insistí ahora interesadísima.

-No todo calzaba.-admitió Carlisle mientras se colocaba un tanto nervioso.-Lo único que sacaron fue que... Bueno, se puede crear a un bebé entre un vampiro y una humana.-recalcó.-Estuvieron bastante interesados en eso... Pero tú no eres hija de un padre vampiro y una madre humana.

-No.-rezongué.-Mis dos padres eran muy humanos. Yo misma fui humana.-repliqué un poco molesta, ya que la información no estaba sirviendome.

-Es por eso que ellos dicen que vayan tú y Jacob a tu antiguo pueblo.-acabó Alice.-Sólo ustedes para que no resalten tanto, como lo harían si van con Edward e incluso conmigo o Emmett...-nos miró y yo me quedé en completo silencio. ¡¿Irnos? ¿Jacob y yo? ¡Jacob no sabía nada sobre vampiros! Y como si Alice estuviera siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, añadió:-Vamos a estar en continuo contacto, te mandaremos información. Ronnie.-llamarme por mi nombre me hizo mirarla.-Edward y Bella volverán en por lo menos un mes. Sé que quieres ir con él, pero estamos todos seguros de que no será la mejor idea. Sin mencionar que Jacob y mi hermano no se llevan bien en absoluto.

Jake se rió pero yo lo golpeé con el codo.

-Tienen que solucionar esto.-nos dijo Carlisle con voz paternal. Yo no decía nada.-Imagina que si no detienes tú esto, cuánta gente saldrá afectada...

¡Pues eso es lo que yo había dicho pero ellos me habían hecho esperar a la boda para irme, para irme con ellos, por supuesto! Qué injusticia más grande...

Jacob me vio lo molesta que me hallaba. Se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

-Oh, vamos. Sé que quieres irte.

Lo medité.

Irnos Jacob y yo a mi antiguo pueblo. Donde estaban mis padres, mi hermano, mi mejor amiga y mi... ex novio. Donde estaba toda mi antigua vida que me venía atormentando desde que me convirtieron en esto. Donde podían seguir asesinando o convirtiendo a más gente. ¿Seguiría mi caso de busqueda abierto? ¿Donde dormiríamos? Un bosque, un sótano o una azotea... Oh no, claro, Jake no puede escalar como yo. ¿Un callejón? Aparté esa idea de mi mente, ya que y misma había despertado en un callejón tres días después de mi transformación. Que dilema.

Pero ese era otro detalle, con el que podríamos arreglarnoslas...

-Iremos.-dije al final.

¡Y para esto me habían hecho esperar...!


	14. Comienza el viaje

**14**

**pov Jacob**

Toc, toc.

Toqué la puerta otra vez, pues Ronnie no abría.

-¿Ronnie?-inquirí tocando otra vez.

-Ya salgo.-dijo sin ánimo.

Un instante más tarde la puerta se abrió y apareció la chica de 15 años a la que estaba buscando. Alcé mis cejas.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí, vámonos.-respondió y salió de su cuarto.

Nos quedamos dos segundos en silencio.

-No llevas nada.-comenté observando sus manos. Me miró sin decir nada.-¿Que?

-No sabía que tenía que llevar algo.-repuso.

-¿De qué estás...?

Alice apareció de repente junto a nosotros, asustádome y haciendo que me golpeara atrás con la pared.

-Cuidado, perro.-espetó y yo desconcertado me quedé en silencio.-Ronnie, ten, te hice una maleta con algunas cosas.

Ronnie miró la maleta que tenía la vampira en sus manos y la tomó. Luego entró a su pieza, la lanzó dentro y cerró la puerta.

-Qué amable, Alice, eres un amor.

Los dos miramos a Ronnie sin entender nada.

-Tienes que llevar ropa.-le insistió Alice.

-¡No va a ser necesario!-replicó Ron.

-¿Por qué te estás comportando así?-preguntó Alice con frustración.

-No hay razones. Mira, solo quiero ir allá sin ninguna molesta o estorbo. Una maleta es un estorbo.-le explicó.

-¡Se te estropeará la ropa!

-¡No me importa, se supone que nadie debe vernos para no causar ningún accidente!-Ronnie me tomó del brazo y yo la observé.-Vamonos ya.

-Oye, Ronnie...-empecé mientras bajabamos las escaleras.

-¿Que?

-¿Estás así porque iremos sólo los dos?

Ronnie sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que me hicieron esperar tanto para que nos fueramos todos juntos y resulta que ahora sí puedo irme sola.-suspiró y yo la abracé.

-Va a ser mucho mejor así, ¿no?

Ella titubeó y besé su cabeza.

-Sí, supongo que sí.-dijo finalmente. Me pregunté que la habría hecho cambiar de opinión.

**Pov Ronnie.**

Me había despedido de Carlisle, Esme (que estaba un tanto triste y preocupada), Alice (molestísima), Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Luego ellos le avisarían a Edward y Bella que ya nos habíamos marchado. Luego Jake tuvo que ir a decir que ya se iba pero que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo como lobo para poder estar comunicado con la manada. Ellos no pudieron detenerlo ("_que lo intenten" _dijo Jacob), asi que fue de esa forma que nos marchamos.

Ciertamente, Jacob me conoció (se imprimó) de mi en el norte de Canadá mientras huía de sus problemas, pero mi antiguo pueblo no quedaba ahí. No... tampoco quedaba cerca de Forks, es más, no quedaba exactamente en este continente... Pero eso no era algo que yo les había contado a mi familia adoptiva.

Se lo mencioné a Jacob cuando íbamos en Seattle.

-¡¿Que?-saltó él sorprendido.

-Lo siento.-dije rápidamente.-Pero...

-Lo tenías bien oculto.-replicó él.-¿Dónde vivías?

-China.-bromeé pero al ver su rostro de espanto, me corregí.-Vivía en Inglaterra.

-¿Es otra broma?-se aseguró y sacudí la cabeza.-No tienes el acento.

-Edward me dijo una vez que los vampiros se adaptaban rápido.-le expliqué mientras salíamos de los límites de Seattle.-Y yo llevaba bastante tiempo en Canada-USA etc...

-¿Como llegaste aqui?

-Casualidad, me metí en un barco.

Jake me miró unos segundos.

-¿Hace cuanto te convirtieron?-preguntó vacilante.

-Es que no me acuerdo.-admití.

-No te creo.-me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-No, de verdad, no me acuerdo.-insistí sentándome en una roca enorme a descansar (ya que Jake se veía agotado).-No recuerdo ni mi cumpleaños.

Él me miró impresionado.

-¿Pero te acuerdas de algo?-inquirió sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí.

-Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es cómo llegaremos a Europa.

Jake tuvo la "Brillante" idea de colarnos en un barco. Lo digo sarcásticamente ya que teníamos que irnos en el sótano, apretados, a oscuras y sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Al principio la idea me pareció mala pues Jacob no podría comer nada, porque la idea era comer como si fuera lobo para que cazaramos juntos, pero aquí no podía ser. Lamentablemente yo tampoco podía alimentarme, siendo que mi sed volvía de una noche a la otra, pero eso también lo solucionamos.

Jake se trajo comida a escondidas la noche que nos metimos al barco, pero no podía traerse un venado vivo para que yo pudiera beber sangre, así que se le ocurrió otra cosa: robar sangre a un hospital.

-¡Estás loco!-le grité cuando me la pasó con rostro un tanto inocente.-¡ESA ES SANGRE HUMANA!

-Ronnie.-trató de tranquilizarme.-No fue idea mía, Carlisle me dijo...

-¡ESO DEBE SER ILEGAL!

-Pero yo no...

-¡Jake, perderé meses de resistencia a la sangre humana!

-Escuchame.-se había puesto serio.-O es esto, o te mueres de sed, pero de alguna forma debemos llegar allá sin que te desmayes o mates a algun pasajero de este estúpido barco. ¿O te parece mejor morder a una persona que beberte eso?-agitó la bolsa llena de líquido negro ante mi.

Me quedé callada, ya que él había dado en el blanco. Pero como estaba molesta, me hice desparecer velozmente y me escondí entre unas cajas para que no me viera. Esuché su suspiro y el ruido al dejar caer la bolsa de comida y la otra con las bolsas de sangre.

Apreté mis ojos, y no tenía intención de quedarme dormida, pero no fue algo que pudiera evitar.

Estaba todo oscuro. Lo único que podía ver era mi ropa, no sabía si había suelo, o techo, o vacío. Me daba miedo dar un paso, ¿y si caía?

-Ronnie.-susurró alguien y me di la vuelta (confirmando así que no caería a ningún lado) pero allí no había nadie.

-Ronnie.-susurró de nuevo la voz y me giré nuevamente.

-¿Quien es?-dije pestañeando.

-Soy yo.-dijo la voz ahora a mi lado y me giré.

¿Quién era? Me sonaba conocido.. Cabello negro, ojos iguales, altísimo y musculoso...

-¿No me reconoces?-rió.-Ronnie, soy Jacob.

Pestañeé confundida.

-Lo siento, yo...-di un paso atrás y tropecé con quizás que cosa. Caí hacia atrás con un ¡Auch!

-Los vampiros no se caen.-reflexionó él.

¿Vampiro? Vampiro... ¿Me estaba hablando a mi?

Jacob rió con mi cara de confusión.

-Mírate, por favor.

Sacó un espejo de la nada y me lo puso delante. La imagen me asustó como nunca en la vida: Yo, de ojos escarlata ardiente, unos incisivos crecidos y manchados por sangre que resbalaba por mi cuello...

Y entonces vi con lo que había tropezado. Era un cuerpo, que gracias al cabello rubio oscuro que llevaba pude reconocer...

-Lástima.-dijo Jacob acuclillándose ante mi.-Dicen que era bueno... Se llamaba Liam.

Entonces lo recordaba, ¡Claro, Jacob! Pero en el momento en que lo hacía, mi cuerpo se lanzo en contra de mi voluntad sobre Jake y mis dientes se hundían sobre la piel de su cuello.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Ronnie por el amor de Dios, ¡Cállate!

Jacob estaba a mi lado, detrás de las cajas y tapaba mi boca con sus enormes manos. Yo había estado mordiendoselas, de seguro, ya que había sangre en ellas, pero como se recuperaba rápido...

-Te han oído allá arriba y vendran a investigar.

-Sed.-farfullé sintiendo la quemazón de mi garganta.

-Ya arreglaremos eso.-susurró.-Silencio...

Se abrió la puertezuela del techo y se bajó una escalera, con varios hombres bajando por ella con linternas (el lugar no tenía luz). No encontraron nada, a pesar de pasar por un pelo a nuestro lado. Se fueron desconcertados y Jacob me soltó.

Me levanté y me estiré, luego caí de rodillas al suelo. Jacob supo qué necesiaba y trajo una de las bolsas de donaciones de sangre que había robado...

-Ten.-me dijo seriamente. Miré la bolsa con duda.-Bébela o te amarro y te la hago beber yo.

-Agh.-le quité la bolsa de las manos y en dos segundos estaba sobre unas cajas con la bolsa entre los dientes.

-Pareces un vampiro de verdad.-bromeó Jacob.

-Tú cállate.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.


	15. El callejón

**Pov. Ronnie**

El viaje había sido realmente largo.

No hablo solamente del viaje hostigador que hicimos en barco sino que también el que tuvimos que hacer para llegar a Cheshire. Nos perdimos un montón: Jake esperaba que yo me acordara de todo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No me acordaba ni de mi propio cumpleaños.

Jacob bromeaba sobre eso mientras rodeábamos las afueras del lugar.

-Pero estás segura de que tienes 15 años.-dijo pero no me lo estaba preguntando.

-Sí.-repetí cancinamente.

-¿Completamente?

-¡Sí!

Seguí observando la ciudad con nervios en la piel. Jacob se quedó callado, seguramente observándome. Cerré mis ojos. Trataba de recordar dónde quedaba…

-Lo tengo.-exclamé abriendo mis ojos.

-¿El qué?

-Recuerdo algo.-le informo y de la emoción me echo a sus brazos en un abrazo apretado.-¡Me acuerdo de algo!

Él me devolvió el abrazo sonriente.

-¿De qué?

-El callejón.

Jake me miró y yo lo miré por encima de los lentes de sol que tuvo que comprarme para ocultar los ojos rojos, que recuperé gracias a las bolsas de sangre donativa que él robó. Aun quedaba una que usaríamos en caso de emergencia.

Si es que me contenía hasta un caso así.

Le expliqué a Jacob lo del callejón, diciéndole que lo que más recordaba de mi anterior vida era el día en que me transformaron. Le expliqué que me venía del colegio con Cat y que en el pequeño trayecto que había desde su casa hasta la mía me atacaron por detrás… y el resto lo que él sabe. Y que había despertado en un callejón unos… tres días después.

_Ese _callejón.

No es que lo recordara con los mejores detalles y tampoco estaba muy segura de que estuviera cerca de la que había sido mi casa, pero se podía empezar por allí. Jacob estuvo de acuerdo, y tras un pequeño beso que me dio en los labios, tomó mis manos y dijo:

-Hay que ir ahí.

Le asentí decidida. Pero como estaba un poco tensa con todo este asunto, cerré mis ojos y me dije que me relajara. Cuando los abrí, miré el rostro inquisitivo de Jacob mirándome y le dije sonriendo lentamente:

-Una carrera hasta el centro de la ciudad.

**Pov Jacob.**

Ronnie desapareció de un segundo a otro después de tentarme con la carrera y me quedé por lo menos dos segundos desorientado.

Lo único que alcancé a pensar era que estaba empezando a ser ella misma otra vez.

La seguí, pero lamentablemente no podía transformarme en lobo, y por extraño que suene, este asunto de correr como humano me incomodaba mucho. No era lo mismo y Ronnie era muy rápida incluso para ser vampira. De pronto ya no la vi y dejé de correr. No valía la pena.

-Ganaste.-admití cuando llegué a su lado y deslicé un brazo por su cintura mientras ella sonreía satisfecha.

Pero no me tomó mucho en cuenta: a nuestro alrededor pasaba gente, había tráfico, edificios, tiendas, callejones y oficinas. Estábamos en el centro de la ciudad.

-Ronnie.-empecé pensando en que debía comunicarme con Sam y el resto de la manada.-Ronnie, hay que buscar un b…

Pestañeé un par de veces. La vampira no estaba a mi lado.

Giré sobre mi mismo desconcertado y un poco asustado. No conocía esta ciudad, no tenía idea donde estaba Ronnie.

-¿Ron…?

Gente apresurada pasaba a mi lado, cosa que me dificultaba la vista para encontrar a Ronnie. Empecé a abrirme paso entre ese mar humano, sin importar a quien empujaba y apartaba.

-¡Ronnie!-la llamé comenzando a preocuparme de verdad.

"No puede ser" gemí para mis adentros. "No puede pasar esto el mismo día que llegamos"

Me llevé ambas manos a las sienes tratando de aclararme la mente y de agudizar mis oídos. Me apoyé atrás en un ventanal de una tienda y dejé que el oído de licántropo actuara.

Con tanto ruido resultaba un poco difícil.

Bocinas de autos, gente hablando por teléfono, charlas, más autos, Pero no se oía nada que se pareciera a _mi _vampira. Traté de fijarme en el andar de las personas, o en el aroma, que eran cosas que podía reconocer por tener esos sentidos agudizados por ser un lobo… pero habían tantas esencias mezcladas que era completamente imposible.

-Ronnie.-suspiré bajando las manos y colocándolas en los bolsillos de mis jeans.

¿Qué estaría haciendo, qué le había pasado? ¡¿Cómo demonios había desaparecido así como así?

_Trata de pensar como Ronnie lo haría._

Traté, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si no sabía dónde estaba o que iría a hacer?

_El callejón._

¡Claro!

Con más seguridad, me encaminé por la calle repleta de gente y miraba siempre a un lado metiéndome por los oscuros callejones.

En el primero no había nada. Seguí buscando, apresurado.

"Debo avisarle a Carlisle…"

Pasé por dos callejones más donde no había mas que cajas y basura.

"La manada podría hacerlo… Pero necesito un bosque para cambiar de fase…"

Entré por una calle más vacía llena de tiendas de librería. El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse por unas nubes que llegaron muy rápido.

"Vamos, Ronnie…"

Caminé buscando algún otro callejón, mirando la vereda con el ceño un poco fruncido y aumenté la velocidad de mi paso. Entonces el aroma golpeó de lleno mi nariz.

El olor de Ronnie.

Levanté la cabeza como si alguien hubiese dicho mi nombre reconociendo el olor y como había mucha menos gente que en la otra calle, traté de oír algún paso que fuese el caminar de la vampira.

Lo encontré.

Eché a correr, ya que ella también corría, y llegué al final de la calle donde había un callejón. Su paso se había detenido y yo lo hice también.

-¡RONNIE!-la llamé a gritos.-¡Soy Jacob…!

Escuché un grito que venía del callejón. Doblé en él justo para ver a Ronnie hundir sus dientes en el cuello de una chica.


	16. Naturaleza

**16.**

**Pov. Jacob.**

Tal vez no debí haber reaccionado así. O tal vez sí, teniendo en cuenta de que la situación pudo haberme hecho cambiar de fase involuntariamente. Pero no lo hice.

No tenía planeado atacar a Ronnie, pero lo llevaba en mis genes. En cuanto el hilillo de sangre empezó a escurrirse por la garganta y cuello de Ron y la chica que era su presa dejaba de poner resistencia, me lancé sobre ellas.

Ronnie fue más rápida.

Me gruñó: un gruñido profundo y grave que salió de entre sus dientes y se apartó a una velocidad increíble haciendo que yo cayera encima de un montón de cajas.

Me levanté de un salto, al mismo tiempo que la vampira afirmada a la chica y empezaba a trepar por la pared de ladrillos. No podía perder tiempo, así que salté y la tomé del tobillo jalándola y haciendo que cayeran encima de mí. Tomé los hombros de la vampira y la empujé hacia atrás, pero ella puso una mano en mi pecho y me empujo con tal fuerza, que salí disparado hasta chocar con la pared contraria, cortándome la respiración.

-Ro..nnie.-escupí.

La otra chica yacía en el suelo inconsciente (preferí creer eso antes de que pensar que estuviera muerta) y Ronnie se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero esta vez fui yo el más rápido: me interpuse entre las dos y Ronnie alcanzó a ver mi movimiento. La tomé por sus hombros y la giré presionándola contra la pared.

Trató de zafarse, pero no lo consiguió. Intentó morderme, dejando mis manos llenas de sangre y finalmente tuve que apretar más fuerte para que se quedara quieta.

Miré sus ojos.

-Ronnie… Mírame.

Con una mano tomé su barbilla para que dejara de poner su atención en la chica herida y me observara a mí. Y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con mi mirada, no hizo ningún movimiento más y relajó el cuerpo.

-Jacob…-susurró.

**Pov. Ronnie.**

La sangre era _mía._

Enganché los dedos de una mano en las aperturas entre los ladrillos y empecé a escapar con _mí _presa, de este individuo que me quería atacar. Pero algo tomó mi tobillo derecho y nos jaló con fuerza haciendo que mis dedos se soltaran del ladrillo y cayera.

Aterricé de cuclillas, a la defensiva, aunque no pasó ni un segundo y las manos del intruso se pusieron en mis hombros. Volví a gruñirle y sin siquiera mirarlo, pues lo único en mi campo de visión era esta chica de la sangre dulce, puse mi mano en su pecho y lo empujé con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Se escuchó el golpe al chocar contra la muralla, un sonido que retumbó por toda la calle.

Miré a la muchacha y me lamí los labios para recordar la deliciosa sangre que sofocaba mi quemazón. Me lancé con elegancia sobre ella, olvidando casi por completo a mi atacante. Por eso fue que cuando me acerqué al cuerpo, él me cogió por los hombros y me empujó contra la pared de ladrillos con mucha fuerza. Me resistí, ¡Mi sangre, la chica! Mordí sus manos, sin quitar mis ojos del cuerpo que prometía aplacar el dolor de mi garganta, pero una de sus manos se puso bajo mi barbilla y me obligó a desviar la mirada.

-Ronnie…Mírame.

En cuanto vi sus ojos oscuros todo dentro de mí entendió. Dejé de forcejear, de oponer resistencia y me limité a mirarlo.

-Jacob…-susurré con la voz ronca.

Sus manos aflojaron en mis hombros y dejó que cayera sobre el piso.

Rápidamente me senté y apoyé mi rostro entre mis rodillas consternada.

-¿Estás bien?

Él se arrodilló a mi lado, frotándose la espalda. Recordé cómo lo había empujado violentamente contra la otra pared. Debió de pegarse muy fuerte…

-¿Siquiera recuerdas algo?

Sí que recordaba algo. Toda mi vida como vampira no recordaba nada y justo ahora recordaba absolutamente todo.

Fue el aroma de su sangre la que llegó hasta mi nariz. Dulce. Exquisita. Jacob estaba hablándome en ese momento, pero yo cerré mis ojos y dejé que la esencia me invadiera por completo. Y fue así como mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo y yo ya no era Ronnie, si no que era una cazadora.

Le seguí el paso hasta la chica, que si no calculo mal debía de tener 18 años. Con mi vista mejorada miré su pulso palpitar en su clavícula y la seguí más de cerca, olvidando todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Hasta que la calle vacía se cruzó en nuestro camino, y yo la tiré a rastras y a la fuerza me metí en el callejón para probar su deliciosa sangre.

Jacob llegó justo entonces.

-Jake, no…-traté de decirle que todo había sido mi culpa, que no tenía ya nada de autocontrol gracias a la sangre donada, que no podía ir ahora por ahí caminando entre las personas porque simplemente era demasiado peligroso. Que esto retrasaba muchísimo el viaje, que Carlisle y los chicos se decepcionarían de mí, pero nada de eso salió de mi boca, excepto un ahogado sollozo sin lágrimas (Ya que como dije sólo lloraba cuando estaba dormida).

-Tranquila, Ronnie.-murmuró _mi_ Jacob abrazándome y apoyando mi mejilla sobre su pecho. Cerré mis ojos tratando de recuperar la compostura, abrazándome a él.-Tranquila…

-¿Está muerta?-susurré apretando mis ojos.

-Aún no lo sé.

Tuvo que dejarme apoyada en la pared y se dirigió hasta la chica que estaba en el suelo, que como vi, estaba casi desangrándose. Miré lo que había hecho horrorizada y volví a enterrar mi rostro en mis manos justo cuando Jacob dijo:

-Me temo que sí.

Mi alma se cayó a mis pies y luego sentí los cálidos brazos de Jacob envolviéndome nuevamente.

-Ven.-me dijo tratando de que me pusiera de mi y le hice caso.-Debemos salir de aquí.

-¿Y dejarla aquí? ¿Estás loco?

-¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

Suspiré y luego miré mis manos. Estaban todas llenas de sangre seca. No quería ni siquiera mirar mi ropa, o mi cuello y mis labios. ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de aquí sin que al mirarme la gente piense que cometí un asesinato?

_Es justo lo que acabas de hacer al fin y al cabo._

Aparte esa vocecita molesta de mi mente y me puse de puntillas para decirle a Jake algo al oído. Él asintió.

-Entonces es mejor que nos movamos. Mira, está empezando a llover.

Él tenía razón. Unas gotas cayeron sobre mi nariz y sobre mi cabello, hasta que luego eran más y caían más rápido.

El cadáver de la chica empezaba a hacer que la lluvia se tiñera de rojo y eso me recordó la sangre que tenía yo por todos lados.

-Luego nos preocupamos de eso. Lamentablemente, hay que llevarnos a la chica.-intervino Jacob como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos, y yo asentí.

Él se colocó el cuerpo al hombro sin ningún momento de titubeo y empezó a correr. Lo seguí, rogando porque nadie se diera cuenta del estado en que estaba.

**Pov. Jacob.**

A pesar de que fui advertido de que cualquier cosa podía pasar en este viaje, sobre todo si trataba con vampiros, no esperaba las cosas que sucedieron. ¿Ronnie matando a una chica? ¿Esconder el cuerpo en una ensenada? ¿Robar nueva ropa? Ambos teníamos todo manchado con sangre. Además, Ronnie me había mordido las manos, lo que costaba era horrible, ya que el veneno de ella hacía que la herida se retrasara mucho más de lo normal.

Encontramos un bosque donde pude cambiar de fase y estirar mis pies como lobo, donde Ronnie pudo cazar animales tranquilamente (o quizá no tan tranquilamente) y pude informar a la manada de lo que había ocurrido.

_Sam, te lo suplico por favor, debes contárselo a Carlisle o a Alice… Manda a Seth o algo. Ronnie está mal. Está en un… estado de shock. Mal. Perdimos el móvil que nos dieron…_

_No te preocupes, Jacob. Para eso estoy, hermano._

_Gracias, Sam, te lo agradezco de verdad._

Y todo se quedó en silencio, ya que Sam seguramente había cambiado de fase.

Yo también cambié de fase. Me puse la camisa, los jeans y las zapatillas que robamos en una tienda muy mal cuidada de la ciudad y me senté bajo un árbol a esperar a Ronnie.

Llegó no mucho después, completamente limpia, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se veía bien con sus nuevos jeans y su polera "nuevos". El cabello rojo le caía sobre los hombros, completamente mojado por la lluvia.

-Me cambié después de cazar.-confesó y de pronto ya no estaba en la otra punta del claro del bosque, si no sentada a mi lada.

"Tengo que acostumbrarme a que es veloz" me dije a mi mismo divertido.

-¿Estás bien?-le volví a preguntar. Se veía abatida.

Asintió pero no la noté muy convencida.

-Aun no puedo creerlo.

-Ni yo.-admití.-Pero escúchame… No fue tu culpa.

-¿No?-repitió irónica.

-No.-zanjé.-Va en tu naturaleza. Tú no elegiste ser así, ¿no? Yo tampoco elegí ser un lobo. Pero es así. Y da igual. No te culpes.

Ella tambaleó su cabeza hacia los lados un par de veces y luego comentó:

-¿Cómo está tu espalda?

-Bien.-mentí mientras trataba de ignorar el pequeño dolor que quedaba del golpe.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Sabes que lo siento?-murmuró.

-Sí, lo sé. Y yo te digo que no fue culpa tuya. En cierto sentido, no eras tú.

-Pero era yo.-insistió

Esta vez yo suspiré. Con chicas como Ronnie no había caso.

-Al menos hay una buena noticia.-comentó y alzó la mirada hasta la mía. La miré con gesto de pregunta.-El callejón donde todo… pasó. Era el callejón donde desperté.

Pestañeé un par de veces.

-Es como un callejón con una maldición o algo así, ¿verdad?

Ella me empujó con el hombro.

-No juegues. La cosa es que me trajo un recuerdo.-prosiguió con cautela.

-¿Cuál?-inquirí

Ella se quedó en silencio y finalmente contestó:

**Pov Ronnie.**

-Mi colegio.-mascullé con toda la imagen viva en mi cabeza.

Jacob se rio y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Sí, era divertido. Es decir…

-¿Qué tiene que ver un callejón con tu colegio?-me preguntó divertido.

-No sé, de verdad, pero el recuerdo vino a mi.-me encogí de hombros.- Sé donde está, y mi casa, si no me equivoco, estaba a 5 cuadras de él. Podemos llegar.

Jacob parecía dudar y lo miré expectante.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos allí? ¿Mirar la escena del crimen o algo?

-Algo así.-le dije sin revelarle que era por eso que quería tener a Carlisle o a Edward conmigo. Ellos sabrían que hacer cuando lleguemos hasta allí. No yo…

-¿Qué día es hoy?-salté de pronto.

-Lunes, ¿Por qué?

-Hay que hacer algo para que no vayamos al colegio cuando estén todos afuera.-le dije desviando la vista.

-No te preocupes. Podemos ocuparnos de eso sin problemas.-prometió y un bostezo de le escapó entremedio.

-Deberías dormir.-sugerí sonriendo y besé su mejilla.

Era increíble el tacto sobre mis labios helados como el mármol en su mejilla que hervía como el sol.

-¿Y vamos mañana?-preguntó y se notaba de lejos que estaba muy cansado.

"Diablos, Jake… Tú no tenías para qué venir y sufrir todo esto conmigo" pensé apenada.

-Y vamos mañana.-prometí yo esta vez y Jacob me sonrió.


	17. La chica y los recuerdos

**17.**

**La chica y los recuerdos.**

**Pov. Ronnie**

-Jacob.-lo zarandeé un poco. En respuesta, Jacob apretó un poco los ojos y roncó. Tuve que contener la risa.-¡Jake, despierta ya!

Nada. Dormía plácidamente… Seguramente podía seguir así hasta mañana.

Suspiré divertida y me senté con las piernas cruzadas como indio en el suelo, observándolo. ¿Qué podía hacer para que despertara?

De un segundo a otro, Jake levantó su enorme brazo y lo pasó tan cerca de mí que pudo haberme derribado para que cayera encima de él, pero yo di un salto con mucha gracilidad y terminé apoyada de cuclillas en una de las ramas del árbol debajo el cual Jacob dormía.

No sé como lo hacía, debía estar muy incómodo.

Mientras me balanceaba sobre la punta de mis pies aun en la rama, pensé en algún método para despertarlo. Y se me ocurrió el mejor y el más simple.

Era la parte buena de que Jacob fuera mitad humano.

Caí de pie con suavidad a su lado y me agaché, apretando con mis helados dedos la nariz del hombre lobo. Y luego esperé.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Jacob se levantó de golpes tomando una gran bocanada de aire y yo me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Que haces!-exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo su nariz. Yo seguía riéndome y él, en venganza, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me botó encima de él dejándome sentada-Eres una vampira muy mala…

-Tú eres un lobo bastante dormilón.-repliqué entre risas aun.

Se unió por un momento a mis risas, para luego inclinarse tan solo un poco y hacer que sus labios rozaran un poco los míos.

-Ronnie, te quiero. Te quiero un montón.-murmuró sobre mis labios y una sonrisa se me escapó.

-Y yo a ti, otro montón.

Por último, besó mis labios, colocando su dedo pulgar en mi barbilla. Le devolví el beso, contenta y con pensamientos vagos sobre que así eran mis días que comenzaban bien. Hasta que me aparté un poquito y le dije:

-Es hora de irnos.

Estuvo de acuerdo, y se puso de pie, limpiándose la ropa nueva de la toda la tierra que había al dormir en el suelo.

-¿Estuviste cómodo?-inquirí.

-No ha estado tan mal.

Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta pues no parecía estar mintiendo y al ver su ropa, que aunque era nueva (Bueno, robada) estaba completamente hecha un desastre, recordé algo.

-Hum… supongo que debimos haberle hecho caso a Alice.-comenté mientras caminábamos a velocidad humana hacia la salida del bosque. Mientras, Jacob me pasó las gafas de sol que tenía que usar yo ahora por lo menos unos… muchos meses más.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Jake.

-Debimos haber traído una maleta con ropa.

Él se carcajeó y me abrazó de lado imitando mis palabras cuando Alice insistió en que llevásemos la dichosa maleta. Yo le saqué la lengua, pero me reía con él.

En el camino, pensaba en qué esperaba encontrar cuando estuviésemos allí. ¿Una tonelada de nuevos recuerdos? ¿Algunos amigos? Si había gente, me aterrorizaría: me colocaría a buscar a Cat o a Liam rápidamente, para saber si estaban vivos o… no quería ni pensar en que mi atacante había transformado a mis amigos también.

Para ser una vampira con recuerdos nublados, llegar a lo que antes era mi colegio fue realmente rápido.

Ahí estaba el viejo roble, un árbol de tronco grueso que no tendría menos de 100 años, más allá las rejas y el gran edificio que decía: "Instituto Pendery de Cheshire".

No había absolutamente nadie, pero a juzgar por el sol (Con Jacob habíamos perdido los celulares que Carlisle nos regaló para estar en contacto y no teníamos forma de saber la hora), los alumnos podían salir en cualquier momento. No era algo que debíamos dejar que pasara…

Pensar en eso, hizo que en la garganta se me formase un nudo. La chica…

No. Tenía que pensar en esto ahora. Mi casa, el colegio.

Hum…

-Jake…

-¿Qué?

-Vas a matarme pero…-miré el edificio oscuro tras mis lentes de sol, con muchos recuerdos del lugar pero ninguno de fuera.-No recuerdo.

-Esto de tus recuerdos no está ayudando mucho.-replicó Jacob mirándome.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento…

En ese momento un timbre resonó por todo el lugar: Era la campana que anunciaba la salida. Y era más o menos mi señal para retirarnos.

Cogí el brazo de Jacob rápidamente.

-Hay que irnos.-le dije apresurada y vi como los primeros alumnos empezaban a salir.-¡Ya!

-Eh, no tan rápido Ron.-dijo él completamente relajado. Lo miré exasperada.-Quizá tú no te acuerdes de tu casa, pero podríamos preguntar.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Es que no entiendes que perdí mi autocontrol? Puedo matar a alguien mucho más…

-Puedes hacerlo, Ronnie. Sólo afírmate de mí y desvía la mirada.

No sé como tenía tanta confianza en mí, yo realmente no me la tenía. Miré los ojos de Jacob sin saber cómo oponerme.

-Jake, por favor…

Él me ignoró:

-¡Eh…tú!-llamó la atención de una chica.

Me quedé completamente inmóvil al verla caminar hacia acá.

"Afírmate de mi y desvía la mirada"

Hice caso a las palabras de Jacob y de paso también aguanté la respiración. Por suerte no la necesitaba.

-No tan fuerte.-me susurró él con una mueca. Aflojé mi agarre y me medio-escondí detrás de él.

Aunque traté de no hacerlo, mis ojos se iban como un imán hacia la chica cuando estuvo enfrente de nosotros.

-¿Sí?

Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo hasta la cintura. Unos ojos grises y aparentaba unos 17 años aunque…

…aunque yo sabía que no los tenía.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica sonrió mirando de arriba abajo a Jake y yo, automáticamente, tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué cosa?

-¿Me podrías decir donde queda la casa de la familia Lawrence?

La chica se tensó. Y pude sentir perfectamente cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Bombeando su sangre más veloz…

Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

-Jake…-mi voz a penas se escuchó.

-¿Son parientes?-inquirió inquisitivamente la chica y me miró por un segundo en el que yo solo tenía ojos para su pulso del cuello.

-Ella lo es.-respondió Jacob y esta vez, miré a la muchacha por mis lentes. Ella me miraba fijamente escudriñando mi cabello rojizo.-Yo soy su novio.

-Queda a seis cuadras por aquí.-señaló una calle.-Se llama Pendery.-susurró finalmente.

-Muchas gracias.

La chica no dijo ni de nada y salió corriendo… en dirección a la calle que acaba de señalar.

Yo tiré a Jacob del brazo y lo arrastré conmigo hasta detrás del gran y viejo roble.

-¿Qué ocurre?-saltó él.

Levanté mi mano y la posé sobre mi garganta. Él sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos y luego me abrazó estrechamente.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Ronnie… No debí obligarte. Perdón…-pronunció atropelladamente.

-No te preocupes. Al menos tenemos lo que necesitábamos…

Él asintió:

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasaba a la chica? Lucía algo extraña. ¿Fue porque dije que era tu novio?-esperó mi respuesta, pero sólo me limité a echar un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.-¿Ronnie?

-Sé lo que le pasaba.-suspiré y subí la vista.-Esa chica era Cat.


	18. La casa Lawrence

**18.**

**Pov. Ronnie**

-No entrarás ahí.

-Sí que lo haré. Sí. Sí lo haré.

-No, Ronnie. Basta.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-No vinimos a eso, ¿Está bien? Céntrate.

Miré a Jacob con tal reproche, que en su rostro serio apareció una sonrisa. Siempre se reía cuando ponía cara de reproche.

-No es divertido.

-Sí que lo es.

Suspiré con frustración.

-Jake, déjame entrar, te lo suplico.-Miré la casa de colores pálidos que teníamos delante.-Tengo una corazonada. Alguna pista encontraremos allí, de…

-Esto no es un juego, Ronnie.-me interrumpió él.

-Ya lo sé, ¡Pero es una corazonada!-insistí.

No iba a ganar esta pelea, yo lo sabía. Jacob jamás me dejaría entrar a la casa que en algún momento era mi hogar. Es decir, comprendo sus razones: si yo llegaba a atacar a alguien de mi familia, sería eternamente desdichada. Pero lo que yo le decía era cierto: Algo me decía que tenía que entrar. ¡Pero si él no me dejaba, de ninguna forma iba a poder escaparme y entrar yo sola!

Además, sería mucho más fácil que me descubrieran.

-Gracias por cooperar.-resoplé mirándolo a los ojos y cruzándome de brazos.

-No hay por qué.

Sostuvo la mirada hasta que yo la desvié, y en ese momento él trató de envolverme con sus brazos y tomarme entre ellos para llevarme. Anticipé su movimiento y en dos segundos no estaba junto a él.

Empecé a reírme.

-¿Olvidabas que soy más rápida?

-Tiendo a hacerlo.-replicó.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero terminó atrapándome. Me llevó casi colgando de sus brazos hasta bien adentrados en el bosque, y me mantuvo ocupada todo el tiempo cazando. Pensé que quizás estaba tratando de mantenerme sin sed para entrar a la casa, pero no fue así. Me llevó aun más adentro, y me dijo que se durmiera.

¿Estaba loco?

-Estas demente. No voy a dormir.-le aclaré.

-Vamos, acompáñame.-me pidió él mientras se apoyaba atrás en un árbol.-No me gusta dormir cuando tú estás por ahí…

-Traducción: No quieres que me devuelva a mi casa y entre a hurtadillas.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Quizás. Pero fuera de ese tema, quiero que duermas. Si sigues conteniéndote, caerás desmayada.

-¿Es que Edward te entrenó antes de mandarte para acá?-le pregunté seriamente. Aun estaba un poco molesta porque no me dejara ir.

-¿Tan molesta estás?-inquirió él.

No pude ser pesada. No. Jake me miraba un poco triste, algo arrepentido. Tenía, irónicamente, un rostro de cachorro abandonado y solo, que simplemente yo no podía ignorar. A la vez, yo sabía que lo que más le importaba era mi seguridad… Después de todo, estaba imprimado. ¿No podíamos ir a la policía a ver los papeles de mi caso o algo así? ¿Era demasiado necesario entrar a la casa?

Acepté… Dormiría también.

Él se alegró y se recostó al instante en la tierra. Lo imité dubitativa. Sonará divertido, pero nunca me agradó dormir en el bosque. Lo digo ya que antes de vivir con los Cullen, pasé 5 meses en el norte de Canadá "durmiendo" en cada bosque que me encontraba.

Jacob se sumió en su sueño enseguida. No fue lo mismo conmigo.

Cuando me aseguré de que él no despertaría y yo no iba a dormirme, me fui.

"Lo siento Jake" pensaba mientras corría todo el trayecto que Jacob hizo para alejarnos tanto. "Pero tengo que ir"

Llegué rápidamente.

Ahora que Jacob no me acompañaba, sería más fácil meterme. Yo era mucho más ágil y pequeña, podía entrar por cualquier lado. Pero primero, tenía que ocupar mi conocimiento.

No podía entrar por el piso de abajo. Estaba repleto a morir de alarmas anti-robos.

Tampoco por la chimenea. No me importaría entrar por la chimenea, pero mis abuelos se habían encargado de poner una estufa eléctrica y sellar el agujero.

Me quedaban todas las piezas del segundo piso y la mía, que era la única que quedaba en el tercero. Pero seguramente esa estaba cerrada…

Pero también era de noche. Probablemente mi hermano y mis padres estén durmiendo… Sería peligroso entrar por sus cuartos. Al menos, eso es lo que Jacob me habría dicho.

"Estarás orgulloso de mi" reí para mis adentros, y en lo más profundo, solo deseaba que no se despertase.

No pude entrar por el baño, (Había olvidado que la ventana era muy pequeña) ni por el estudio de mi papá (la ventana estaba cerrada), así que tuve que tomar mi última opción o me devolvería: Mi cuarto.

Es extraño. Es decir, no lo esperaba. Pero la ventana estaba abierta.

Chirrió un poco cuando la abrí. Caí sigilosamente sobre la alfombra verde. Y lo observé todo.

Estaba exactamente igual que antes. Nada había cambiado, nada de nada. Es como si yo siguiera ahí, más o menos. Pero solo era que ellos, nadie, se había atrevido a tocar mis cosas.

Mi guitarra, mis cuadernos, mis fotos, mi cama. Verlo todo de nuevo era increíble y me dejó unos instantes inmóvil. Pero al volver a la realidad, crucé el cuarto con valentía y abrí la puerta.

Estaba todo oscuro, pero yo lo veía todo muy claro. Bajé las escaleras y miré por el corredor las cuatro piezas de las que hablé antes.

Al fondo, la de mis padres. Ni podía permitirme acercarme a ella. Tampoco a la siguiente, que era la de mi hermano. Cuando observé las dos restantes, el baño y el estudio, casi llegué a creer que Jake tenía razón y que yo no tenía nada que hacer. Pero lo pensé mejor.

El estudio no era una mala idea, de todos modos.

Estuve allí en un segundo, y no hice ningún ruido ya que la puerta estaba abierta. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, lo que me pareció raro ya que mi padre era muy ordenado. Había papeles revueltos por todo el escritorio y un enorme calendario que ocupaba gran parte de la pared. Eran cosas que no había visto antes. En un mural, algo llamó mi atención. Una foto.

Era una foto mía. Me acerqué con sigilo, admirada. Ya ni me acordaba…

La verdad es que la transformación me había cambiado: los ojos verdes que ahora eran rojos escarlata, el pelo rojo se había intensificado y era más largo, la piel sí que se había aclarado. Me quedé unos buenos minutos mirándola, y por culpa de eso fue que no me di cuenta que alguien no estaba en su cuarto.

Alcancé a esconderme detrás del librero antes de que mi padre entrara al estudio.

Aguanté la respiración automáticamente y lo observé anonadada. Verdaderamente se veía diferente. Más cansado, algo le faltaba a sus movimientos y a su mirada. Lo miré embobada mientras él revolvía unos papeles y anotaba algunas cosas. Dejó todo aun más revuelto. Luego, también anotó algo en el calendario. Parecía un policía… anotando cosas de un caso que lo tenía estresado.

Lo observé en todo momento, con tristeza…

"Te extraño…"

Antes de irse, se quedó quieto un segundo. Se acercó a su mural y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando mi foto. Se me partía el alma verlo. Y al parecer a él también verme a mi.

Era su forma de decir, "Yo también te extraño".

Finalmente se fue y yo salí de mi escondite, algo aturdida. Una parte de mi cuerpo me decía que lo siguiera y le dijera que estoy aquí, otra que fuera y respirara el aroma de su sangre y otra… La otra parte me decía que tenía que permanecer en silencio e irme de aquí.

Primero, tuve que ver los papeles que ahora había encima, la curiosidad me carcomía. Algunos no eran más que mapas y otros noticias impresas de internet. Fueron dos lo que llamaron mi atención.

Uno era una lista. Me quedé más rato mirándola porque tenía mi nombre en ella junto a varios más.

C. Davis (13/09/2009)

R. White (2/10/2009)

Ronnie (16/10/2009)

L. Parker (3/11/2009)

S. Foster (29/11/2009)

H. Coleman (17/12/2009)

J. Walker (5/01/2010)

T. Thomson (2/02/2010)

B. Lewis (2/03/2010)

D. Wright (14/05/2010)

G. Hunter (13/06/2010)

K. Hills (1/08/2010)

M. King (31/08/2010)

E. Allen. (21/09/2010)

F. Wilson (16/10/2010)

La lista acababa ahí. Observé con detenimiento todos los nombres, un poco conmocionada. Estaba segura de qué se trataba esta lista. La miré de reojo. El último no estaba escrito desde el computador, éste era a lápiz y con una letra muy atolondrada. Si no me equivocaba, mi padre recién lo había puesto allí. Me fijé en algo más: su fecha… Era la misma que la mía.

Miré esto un poco angustiada. Si esto era lo que yo creía…

El otro papel era una carta. Estaba cortada por arriba y por abajo, rota. Se leía algo así:

"…demasiados, es verdad. Concuerdo contigo, pero tu hija fue casi la única que no fue… Sabes lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que quizás estás mezclando muchos casos juntos. No eres detective, Joe. Puede que no estés haciendo las cosas correctamente al intentar acabar con el caso… La policía se rindió, ¿Crees que puedes seguir tú con esto aun?

La verdad no debería molestarte, tienes razón. Ya casi es diecisiete. Podríamos…"

La carta ahí terminaba. Me quedé completamente quieta releyéndola una y otra vez, enternecida, enfurecida, triste y curiosa. Todo a la vez. ¿Así que se habían rendido con mi caso, eh? Y al parecer el resto de las personas le decían a mi padre que también lo hiciera.

Pobre papá. La verdad es que quizás sí debe dejarlo. Nunca me encontrarán de todas formas…

Hay otra cosa que me llamó la atención de la carta. "Ya casi es diecisiete. Podríamos…"

Diecisiete…

Dieciséis de Octubre del Dos mil nueve…

Se me cayó el alma a los pies y me acerqué al calendario. El cuadrito con el número dieciséis decía "UN AÑO" y el diecisiete decía…

Decía "CUMPLEAÑOS RONNIE"

-No puede ser…-susurré pestañeando muchas veces y me llevé las manos a la frente.

¡Fui atacada un día antes de mi cumpleaños número 16!

La rabia que contenía se soltó por todo mi cuerpo y casi tomo el calendario y lo rompo en dos ahí mismo. Pero tuve que contenerme. Seguía atando cabos sueltos.

¿No anotó hoy a un chico atacado o desaparecido o lo que sea?

Volví a dejar caer mis manos y me reí para mi misma.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños" pensé con ironía.

De pronto, una ruido escandaloso se soltó por toda la casa. Una sirena increíblemente ruidosa: Una alarma anti-robos. Y justo después de ella, escuché un "¡Mierda!" murmurado por nada más ni nada menos que Jacob.

Suspiré frustrada, tomé los dos papeles (la carta y la lista) y le quité el pestillo a la ventana, abriéndola y posándome en el alféizar.

Jake ya estaba en la calle. Se dio la vuelta justo para verme caer sobre el pasto.

**Pov. Jacob.**

No sabía que iba a poner en marcha la alarma. Maldije por lo bajo desesperado y corrí, pero al llegar a la mitad de la calle vacía, escuché algo chirriar y me giré justo para ver a Ronnie caer elegantemente sobre sus pies en el césped. Llevaba dos hojas en sus manos.

Le hice unos gestos para que corriera y en dos segundos la tuve conmigo. La sostuve de las muñecas con el ceño fruncido y ella me miró arrepentida.

-Dime que…-comencé pero me quedé callado. Ya eran muchas las casas que estaban prendiendo sus luces y la alarma no se detenía.

-No hay tiempo, hay que correr.-urgió Ronnie.

No tenía que repetirlo más veces. No la solté más de su muñeca y corrimos a la mayor velocidad de nuevo hacia el bosque.


	19. Un mensaje de Alice

**Un mensaje de Alice.**

**Pov. Ronnie**

A pesar de lo bien que me siento con Jacob, cuando corríamos devuelta hacia el lugar del bosque donde lo dejé durmiendo, me sentía intranquila. Jake no mi miró en todo el camino y sabía que me lo merecía.

Había escapado de su lado cuando él había confiado en mi. Qué peor.

Llegamos y él empezó a dar vueltas por el claro como un perro enrabiado. Yo apreté las dos hojas robadas contra mí arrugándolas un poco, temerosa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando ya no soporté más que no me dirigiera la palabra, murmuré:

-¿…Jacob?

Él se detuvo, fue automático. A veces me sorprendían algunas reacciones de Jake ante lo que yo decía.

No me dijo nada al principio… Sólo me observó. Yo en realidad no quería decirle nada, sólo que me mirase y me dijese: "¿Por qué lo hiciste Ronnie?"

No fue algo tan distinto a lo que me dijo.

-Ronnie…-empezó, sin moverse de su lugar.-¿Cómo voy a confiar en tu palabra si lo primero que haces es irte y…?

Sacudí la cabeza entre aliviada y apenada.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.-supliqué mirándolo a los ojos.-Tenía que ir, Jake, no entiendes lo necesario que era…

-Seguro que no lo entiendo.-repuso.-Pero yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti y tu familia. Si tus los lastimabas, no ibas a ser muy feliz… Créeme que me tenías muy preocupado.-añadió. Me sentía terrible, Jake tenía un rostro de lo más preocupado. ¿Qué habría pensado?-Cuando me desperté y no te vi…

-No debiste haberte despertado…-se me escapó.

-Pero cuando te vas, lo _siento._ Es muy extraño.-me confió mirando al suelo con mirada pensativa.

-Voy a tenerlo en cuenta…-murmuré y no le hizo gracia.

-¿Piensas hacer más cosas por tu cuenta? Porque si es así, Ronnie, quizás debiste haber venido sola.-replicó cruzándose de brazos.

Lo miré con sorpresa, al momento que Jake empezaba a tener los pequeños temblores que siempre venían cuando se enfadaba. Y me molesté también.

-Si quieres irte, pues márchate.-dije mordazmente avanzando un paso con valor.-Pero no retrases lo que vine a hacer aquí.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y ellas daban unas sacudidas un poco más fuertes que antes. Me advertían, pero no les hice caso.

-¿Eso es lo que sientes que hago? ¿Retrasarte?

Mordí mi labio. No me gustaba pelear con Jake.

-No has hecho nada que me sirva de ayuda para saber qué es lo que soy o qué me hace diferente a los demás. Sólo vas ahí diciendo "Bebe sangre humana Ronnie" "No vayas a buscar información Ronnie, quedémonos aquí seguros"-exclamé sin retirar la vista de sus ojos.-No te dije nada cuando no me dejaste ir por Cat. ¿Qué pasa si me reconoció? ¿No piensas en eso?

-Pienso en ti, Ronnie. Solamente en ti.-dijo él en voz baja.

Las palabras que me dijo si fueron un golpe duro, y yo, repentinamente sintiéndome exhausta, proseguí:

-Yo… En cambio, yo, recogí esto.-agité las hojas que encontré en mi casa y Jake las miró como si recién hubiese reparado en ellas.-No tienes idea de todo lo que averigüé. Ni siquiera te importa.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás con la última frase, dispuesta a echar a correr. Jacob avanzó a mi vez un paso dubitativo.

Me sentí mal con cada palabra que decía. Estaba mintiendo.

-Sabes que no es cierto.-dijo él en un hilo de voz, con una sacudida de sus brazos un poco más violenta.

Resoplé por último. Me di media vuelta y empecé a correr echa una furia.

Antes de quedar a 200 kilómetros del claro, escuché el sonido de las ropas rasgándose en el aire. Jacob se había transformado, pero no alcancé a oír al lobo cayendo en la tierra: Yo ya estaba muy lejos.

Golpeé árboles con furia, que quedaron inclinados ante mi fuerza, volaron pájaros que delataban mi ubicación, pero no me importó. ¿Qué pretendía Jacob? Se había puesto pesado.

¿Y yo no?

Me detuve, porque me sentía mareada. Me apoyé con la mano derecha en el tronco de un árbol muy grueso, y respiré profundamente varias veces. Jake me alcanzaría rápidamente si me estaba siguiendo, conocía perfectamente mi aroma… pero por el momento, lo saqué de mi mente y decidí que necesitaba descansar.

Me senté como indio en la tierra repleta de hojas, apoyándome atrás en el mismo árbol y cerré los ojos.

Extrañamente, sentí que solo necesitaba a Jacob.

Y, entre las imágenes de la pelea, mi padre, la carta y mi cumpleaños… me quedé dormida.

Caminaba por un pasillo oscuro que no reconocí enseguida. Daba tumbos por él, acariciando las paredes con las puntas de los dedos. Finalmente llegué al final del pasillo, pero no había nada, solo otra sólida pared oscura que no me llevaba a ninguna parte. Por eso, me di la vuelta, para volver de donde venía. Pero al fondo había una figura. Entrecerré los ojos como si eso me ayudara a mirar mejor y me acerqué unos pasitos.

La sombra también se acercó. Era un chico.

-Tú.-se sonrió el muchacho.-Pensé que jamás iba a volver a verte.

Yo no conocía al chico así que desvié la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes. Aun así, él seguía avanzando.

Supe cuando lo tenía enfrente de mi al instante, y no pude evitar más su mirada. De cerca pude apreciarlo mejor. No era feo.

Rostro de piel suave, cabello color miel, ojos color gris. Debía tener 18 años. Inclinó la cabeza para verme mejor y alzó una mano en un movimiento rápido. Yo tragué saliva y me quedé donde estaba, pero, tímidamente, le pregunté:

-¿Quién eres?

Él negó con la cabeza cautelosamente. Bajó la mano.

-No puedo decírtelo, no, no. Yo tampoco sé tu nombre, pero sé que estás cerca. ¿Estás en Cheshire ya? ¿Te parece si me haces una visita?

El chico empezó a rodearme, sin quitarme la vista de encima. De pronto me había empezado a sentir incómoda.

-No sé quien eres.-barboteé.

-Pero puedes averiguarlo.-dijo él, dándome curiosidad. Luego añadió más para si mismo.-Me encanta esa conexión…

Entonces, sin dejar que dijera nada más, eché a correr por el pasillo. Sentí que él me perseguía al instante, pero yo aumenté la velocidad y cerré los ojos deseando que no me alcanzara.

¿Sirvió de algo?

No, porque el pasillo nunca terminaba.

Entonces, aterrada, me levanté de un salto y me pegué con una rama del árbol bajo el que me había quedado dormida.

Me froté la cabeza a pesar de no haber sentido dolor y olvidé súbitamente el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

Me di cuenta de que había dos personas en frente mío.

-Ronnie.-se apresuró a decir una de ellas, antes de que yo me inclinara y me echara a su garganta.-Mi nombre es Peter y ella es Charlotte.-señaló a la chica de pelo oscuro que tenía a su lado.-Somos amigos de Jasper.

Entonces, asimilando las palabras que acababan de anunciar, me fijé más detenidamente: Ambos tenían la piel pálida, el rostro con facciones muy perfectas, los ojos… rojos.

¡Vampiros!

¿Amigos de Jasper?

Peter soltó una risita baja.

-No te rias.-sonrió Charlotte empujándole de broma.-Está muy confundida.

-Es por eso que me causa gracia.

-Oigan.-murmuro mientras me sacudo la ropa de la tierra. Luego los miro.-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Los mandó Jasper?-medité lo que decía.-¿Alice?

Peter asintió, mientras cogía de la mano a la vampira de su lado.

-Alice te envió un mensaje. Con Charlotte veníamos hacia acá y encontrarte fue muy fácil. No hay casi ningún vampiro en la zona, y como tú andas con el licántropo…

Me molestó que le dijera licántropo a Jacob, pero lo dejé pasar. Sólo asentí.

-Alice dice que no contestan el celular.-añadió y recordé que lo habíamos perdido en el accidente del callejón.-Y que hace tiempo que tu novio no se transformaba…

-Se transformó ayer.-repliqué sin querer.

-Eso es bastante.

Suspiré mientras cambiaba el peso hacia la otra pierna con exasperación.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

Peter sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos color escarlata resplandecieran. Fue con eso que noté que no eran "vegetarianos".

De repente me sentía indefensa.

-Bella está embarazada.-dijo Charlotte por fin.

Se me cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa, pero cerré la boca en cuanto me di cuenta. ¿Bella? ¿Embarazada?

¡¿Edward?!

-¿Eso es posible?

-Acabamos de averiguar que sí.-admitió ella.

Llevé mis manos y luego recordé las palabras de Carlisle y Alice ese día que nos sentamos a discutir mi viaje.

Ellos habían averiguado que las mujeres y los vampiros si tenían hijos… Que eran algo muy parecido a lo que era yo… pero yo les discutí: yo misma había sido humana antes, no tenía un padre vampiro…

-¿Por qué me tenían que decir eso ahora? La verdad ellos sabían que no me ayudaba de nada.-les dije, molestándome.

-Alice se dio cuenta de una cosa.-prosiguió Peter sin perder la calma.-Quizás pudiste ser mordida por un vampiro mestizo.

Ahí si me quedé callada. Retrocedí unos pasos y choqué con algo tibio. Alcé la cabeza y vi a Jake, sin polera y unos pantalones cortos y rotos. ¿Cómo no lo había oído?

Vi en sus ojos que estaba arrepentido y me abrazó a él mientras yo le murmuraba a los vampiros:

-¿No dijo nada más? Bella… ¿Ella está bien?

-En este momento deben estar llegando de la luna de miel, Carlisle necesita atenderla aquí. Fue ella quien dijo que te avisaran, que con las leyendas que averiguaron… Pensaron inmediatamente en ti.

"Nota mental: darle las gracias a Bella." Pensé.

-Alice sí dijo algo más.-dijo Charlotte.-Dijo que miraras bien la lista de nombres. No entendimos a qué se refería, ¿Tiene sentido para ti?

-Mucho.-admití.

-Eso es bueno.

Jake me acariciaba un brazo con su mano hirviente, y, en un susurro, me dijo:

-¿Está todo bien ya?

Asenti levemente y luego me dirigí a Peter y Charlotte:

-Gracias, muchas gracias, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me ayudaron.-dije sinceramente. Ellos sonrieron ampliamente.

-No es nada, Ronnie. Y es un gusto haberte conocido. Carlisle y Esme están muy contentos de tenerte con ellos.

Me enternecí y les sonreí inevitablemente.

-Bueno.-Peter miró a Charlotte.-Es hora de marcharnos, ¿no?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se soltó de su mano para acercarse y entregarme algo en las manos.

Era un celular.

-Casi lo olvidaba.-comentó ella amablemente.-Dicen que solamente porsiacaso.

Asentí, agradecida.

-Que les vaya muy bien.-les dije.

-¡Y a ti, Ronnie!

Y se marcharon. Sin decir ninguna palabra para Jacob, si puedo añadir.

Jacob me giró hasta que quedé delante de él y me dijo, señalando las hojas que aun tenía en la mano.

-Perdóname por no darme cuenta, perdóname por todo.

-Ya estás perdonado.-rodé los ojos quitándole importancia y él sonrió agradecido.

-No vuelvas a irte así. Enserio creí que me abandonarías.-masculló.

Reí.

-Como si no fueses a encontrarme…

Él también sonrió. Luego volvió a señalar las hojas, con las cejas alzadas en forma de pregunta.

-Ven.

Me senté en el suelo y él hizo lo mismo, mientras yo le echaba otro vistazo a la carta y a la lista de los desaparecidos o atacados que había hecho papá. Miré su letra con tristeza y luego volví a la realidad.

-Esta.-levanté la lista.-Es la que Alice quiere que examine mejor…

La miré, sin encontrarle nada nuevo. Jacob me miraba a mi.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó.

-Tiene nombres de niños que seguramente… fueron atacados como yo. Supongo.-me apresuré a decir.

-¿O sea que todos son vampiros con problemas?-dijo con tono de broma.

-No es divertido.-lo reprendí aunque sonreí.-Bueno… La verdad no lo creo. Cuando me atacaron, sentí una lucha que evitó que… Supongo que alguien evitó que bebiera toda mi sangre, ¿no? Y así sólo inyectó el veneno y…

-Ya, ya, basta, detente.-Jacob sacudió la cabeza, con molestia. Lo miré sin comprender.-¡Odio esos temas de vampiros! Hace que me pique la nariz y me den muchísimas ganas de transformarme y morder algo.

Reí divertida. Jake siempre podía hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Al menos entendiste lo que quiero decir?-inquirí.

Él asintió varias veces.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Crees que algunos murieron nada más?

-Estoy casi segura de ello. Quizás por eso en la carta dice…-busqué la línea.-"Concuerdo contigo, pero tu hija fue casi la única que no fue… Sabes lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que quizás estás mezclando muchos casos juntos."

Jacob me miraba. Parecía algo apenado, pero yo me esforcé por no mostrarme débil para demostrarle que estaría bien.

-Cuando dice: "Tú hija fue casi la única que no fue…" Debe decir… ¿Encontrada, no? O sea que el resto…-hice una mueca.-Por eso le dice que quizás esté mezclando muchos casos.

-Entiendo.-dijo Jake, desviando la mirada al suelo, pensando. Esperé a que la levantara para poder hablar otra vez.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron los vampiros de antes…. Sobre Bella?

-Sí.-hizo una mueca de horros.-¡Que increíble! ¿Puede ser este mundo un poco más sano?

-No creo.-reí.-Pero… Bella tiene razón: quizás quien me mordió… quizás esos bebés tienen veneno o algo…-tragué saliva.

Jacob volvió a asentir.

-También dijo que volvieras a mirar la lista.-me recordó.

-Sí… pero no le veo nada distinto…

Volví a mirar la lista. No reconocí casi ningún nombre aparte del mío. Había unos apellidos que me sonaban, pero la única letra que me podría hacer recordar el nombre no me decía nada. Mi memoria era terrible.

Entonces, sí me fijé en un apellido. Entrecerré los ojos, sabiendo que Jake me miraba intrigado pero sin prestarle atención.

"L. Parker (3/11/2009)"

Me mordí el labio, recorriendo cada letra con los ojos.

Justo después de mi, atacaron a él o ella…

Entonces vino a mi. El recuerdo me golpeó tan fuerte que me aparté un poco y Jacob me miró absolutamente confundido y preocupado. Solté las hojas, recogí las rodillas y cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

-¿Ronnie? ¡Ronnie! Vamos, no hagas esto otra vez. ¿Qué ocurrió?-decía Jacob rápidamente mientras trataba de retirar mis manos de mi cara.

Yo no quería verlo, oírlo ni nada. No después de descubrir que Liam, mi Liam, había sido atacado.


	20. Una noche sin pesadillas

**Pov. Ronnie.**

-Ronnie.-suspiró Jake por enésima vez.-Si no bajas de ahí no puedo ayudarte…

Lo ignoré, tapándome las orejas con las manos como una niña pequeña. No quería saber nada, de un momento a otro todo se había desmoronado y me había hartado.

La rama donde estaba recostada empezó a tambalearse, así que miré hacia abajo con molestia. Jacob estaba sacudiendo el árbol otra vez.

-¡Baja!

-¡No!

-Ronnie, explícame por favor… Veo y veo las hojas pero no puedo saber qué es lo que viste que te puso así. Por favor.-suplicó. Me sentía mal al ver a Jake así: últimamente le estaba dando muchos malos ratos.-Por favor…

Apreté mis labios y, con una idea que acababa de llegar, mascullé:

-Necesito descansar.-la voz me sonó amortiguada. Abajo, el hombre lobo se había quedado quieto y callado, hasta que replicó:

-¿Dormirás?

-Sí, eso es lo que necesito.

-¿Aun así no vas a bajar?

-No puedo Jake, te juro que te explicaré, pero ahora…no…puedo.-suspiré abrazando mis rodillas.

Él suspiró de nuevo con frustración. Luego de otro momento silencioso, en el que pensé que él también se había puesto a descansar, dijo:

-Iré por nueva ropa y algunas cosas más. Volveré enseguida ¿Bien? Te daré el tiempo suficiente así, ¿no?

-Sí, Jake… Te lo agradezco de verdad.-murmuré agradecida y cerrando lentamente mis ojos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando ya me había quedado dormida.

No habrían pasado 3 segundos más cuando volví a abrir los ojos. Pero me había equivocado… Estaba de noche de nuevo.

Desconcertada, me acomodé en la rama y froté mis ojos con mis manos. Luego, miré la oscuridad de nuevo.

¡Imposible!

Había dormido unas buenas horas… sin soñar nada.

Abrumada, me dije que tenía que ir corriendo a buscar a Jacob y contarle. Me puse de cuclillas en la rama y me lancé hacia abajo, cayendo sobre mis pies. Miré a todos lados y lo vi: debajo de un árbol, durmiendo plácidamente con una mochila a su lado que tenía la etiqueta aun puesta.

Me dio pena despertarlo, pero las ganas de contarle me ganaron y me acerqué a él para sacudir su brazo.

-Jake.-susurré.-Jaaakeeeeeeeeeeee.

-¿Hum?

Abrió los ojos como un niño pequeño, inocentemente, y luego los fijó en mi.

-Ronnie.-susurró con la voz ronca.-Despertaste.

-En realidad debería ser yo la que dijo eso.

Él sonrió, sentándose con dificultad. Se veía muy cansado.

-¿Qué pasó? Espera… ¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Ahora mismo. Y no te lo vas a creer.-le dije entusiasmada.-No soñé _nada._

El pestañeó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó restregándose los ojos

-¡Eso! Nada de nada.-sonreí triunfante.-¡Ni pesadillas ni sueños ni… nada!

Jacob miró hacia abajo pensativo. Yo lo observé curiosa.

-¿Por qué no estás emocionado?-inquirí demasiado exaltada para esperar su comentario.

-No sé… ¿Por qué crees que pasó esto?-me volvió a mirar, pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenándolo.

Me encogí de hombros. En realidad, no me importaba.

-Qué importa eso, cuando puede que ya no tenga más pesadillas reales.-me estremecí sin querer y él al verme, rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y me acercó a si mismo.

-¿Me dirás ahora que fue lo que te puso así?-murmuró en mi pelo y yo pestañeé, acordándome.

¡Liam!

Miré al suelo esperando a que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, pero no ocurrió, como debe ser. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, mientras la imagen de mi Liam en el suelo y sangrando se venía a mi cabeza y la inundaba. Jadeé y Jacob me apretó aun más a él.

-Ronnie…

-Liam.-dije como excusa sin levantar la mirada.-Sale en la lista. Liam fue atacado.

Jacob pareció pensárselo. Luego, dijo:

-¿El que gritas cuando sueñas?

Hice una mueca.

-No me habías dicho eso.

-Lo haces sin querer.-mordí mi labio pero no dije nada.-Nunca me explicaste bien quién era.

-Era… era el chico que me gustaba.-reconocí incómoda.-Lo quería mucho. Tanto como a Cat.

Jacob besando mi frente lentamente, susurró:

-Lo lamento.

Sentí otro escalofrío.

Liam, Liam, Liam.

-Lo peor de todo… es que…-no pude terminar la frase, aun con esa imagen del moribundo Liam pegada en mi mente. Quería decirle a Jake que lo peor era que no sabía si era un vampiro o… o… estaba muerto. Con un ataque de rabia a quien quiera que fuese ese semi-vampiro que nos mordió, salté.-Tengo que averiguar sobre él.

Jake vaciló.

-¿De que estás hablando? Ronnie… No te desvíes de…

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Tengo que saber si está muerto o no!

-¿Después de averiguar que puedes pasar noches sin tener pesadillas, aun te preocupan otras cosas de menor importancia?-masculló él chocando con todas las palabras.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

-No es de menor importancia. Es Liam. Quizás lo esté pasando tan mal como yo.

Jacob se quedó callado, sereno. Yo tomé las hojas que habíamos robado, que estaban a su lado y le dije:

-Y sé cómo empezar. Y no voy a dejar nuestra "misión" de lado.-insistí, poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y haciendo que me mire.-Porque la próxima víctima…

-¿Sabes quien es?-me interrumpió sorprendido, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y haciéndome bajarlas. Luego, las tomó.

Le asentí, un poco triste.

-Estoy segura de que la próxima víctima será Cat…


	21. Dan

**Pov. Ronnie**

Me encontraba oculta sobre unas ramas de un árbol ubicado frente a la casa de Cat. Ella estaba por irse al colegio, según había calculado. Jacob se había puesto apoyado en el tronco, con brazos cruzados y mis lentes de sol, que me pidió sólo para tener aspecto más rudo, porque para Jacob esto era como un juego de detectives. En su cabeza, hay pensamientos sobre que si él lleva los lentes lucharemos hasta ganar y que los "malos" perderían. Así que él debía llevarlos y no yo, a pesar de que yo era la que tenía un iris rojo profundo.

Mis pensamientos no eran tan optimistas por otro lado. Yo estaba segura que Jake y yo no podríamos con este vampiro asesino en serie.

El crujido de la puerta me hace volver a la realidad y por entre las hojas del árbol vi a mi antigua amiga salir de su casa. Sí que estaba distinta, pensé. Más alta, el cabello mucho más largo, los ojos delineados con delicadeza y en vez de su mochila de siempre, llevaba un bolso cruzado. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor y se llevó uno a la boca.

Wow. Y yo, completamente igual.

Cat giró por la calle en dirección al colegio y Jake miró hacia arriba para recibir alguna instrucción mía.

-Espera.-le susurré.

Cat siguió caminando. Yo sabía que ella me daría una señal. Llegó a la esquina y dobló por la calle Murphy. Y cuando yo estaba por saltar del árbol para empezar a perseguirla… Escuchamos el grito ahogado.

Jacob no necesitó que yo le dijera "¡Ahora!" para correr conmigo al lugar del grito.

Estuvimos en un segundo ahí, mirando paralizados al chico alto y del cabello color miel que tenía apresada por los brazos en la espalda a mi amiga, que estaba en el suelo.

Ambos fuimos rápidos, aunque yo no tenía problemas con mis temblores típicos de hombre lobo. Así que me lancé encima de ellos y Jake pateó en el estómago al muchacho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Yo levanté a Cat, que de pronto se había puesto a temblar de miedo. Cuando me miró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca tartamudeó algo que no supe identificar, así que la tomé por los hombros y mascullé:

-Por el amor de Dios, Cat, ¡Corre!

-Tú..t-tú…-seguía ella entrecortadamente.

-¡CORRE!

Cat tomó su bolso y tras dedicarme una última mirada estupefacta, echó a correr en dirección al colegio.

Quizás qué le harían, con las cosas que iba a llegar diciendo.

Entonces me enfoqué en Jacob.

Estaba teniendo problemas. El muchacho, el cual de repente me había parecido muy conocido, era más fuerte de lo que uno creería, y yo sabía por qué. Jacob tenía problemas para no transformarse ahí mismo y el semi-vampiro le estaba llevando ventaja.

Antes de que yo me metiera a su lucha, el chico brama:

-¡THOMAS!

Y le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla a mi lobo.

No sabía a quien pedía rescate, pero me tiré hacia ellos antes de que llegara el tal Thomas. Me lancé a su garganta con mis incisivos asomándose por mi labio inferior, mordiendo su piel, que era dura al igual que la mía. Un manotazo me llegó por el costado y lo recibí con los dientes, pero no había estipulado que tendría esa fuerza. Me botó de lado y sus dientes alcanzaron mi antebrazo; el veneno empezó a arder de inmediato a pesar de que no me hiciera nada, ni siquiera me había mordido tan profundamente. Jacob, tontamente, se preocupó demasiado por mi. ¿No recordaba él que yo era casi indestructible? Perdió la concentración para verificar que yo estaba bien y el chico pudo con él.

Lo amarró por detrás, haciéndolo caer de rodillas igual que Cat unos minutos antes. Antes de que yo pudiera socorrerlo alguien me hizo caer directamente al suelo, con mi mejilla contra el cemento. Mis manos también fueron atrapadas por detrás y algo que podía ser una rodilla me presionaba por la espalda.

-La querida Ronnie…-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. No la conocía en absoluto, pero era evidente que era el tal Thomas.

-Gracias por venir.-gruñó el chico que sostenía a Jake, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sus captor y sus espasmos. La voz de él me pareció aterradoramente conocida.- Así que me hiciste perder otra víctima, ¿eh, Ronnie? Que idiotez, no la has salvado de nada. No entiendes nada.

-Imbécil.-susurré yo contra el suelo y la presión de mi espalda se hizo más fuerte.

-Te dije que me harías una visita, Ron. Thomas, ¿Está Kathleen contigo? Quiero que se encargue de este chucho.

Seguido de esto escuché un golpe. Como tenía los ojos cerrados no supe donde, pero sí que le habían dado un buen puñetazo a Jake.

¿Por qué simplemente no se transformaba? ¿Cuánta fuerza de voluntad había adquirido?

-¿Es un Hijo de la Luna?

-Si te refieres a un licántropo, sí, eso es lo que tenemos. Un hombre lobo y una vampirita aliados. Quien lo diría, ¿no?

"No soy una vampirita, bruto" pensé con rabia en el interior.

-Ve por Kathleen. Ahora.

-¿Qué hago con Ronnie?

-Si es inteligente se quedará donde está. No creo que se vaya ahora que tenemos a su amiguito atrapado.

Mi agarre se soltó y yo me puse de pie de inmediato, dándome vuelta para poder ver a Thomas. El problema era que él ya se había marchado.

Me di vuelta para mirar al chico del pelo dorado y a Jacob. Lo tenía completamente bajo control.

-No vas a combatirme. Un solo intento y le rompo el cuello.-sonrió el chico.-Por cierto, soy Dan. Aunque ya nos habíamos conocido.

Me quedé inmóvil mirando sin palabras a Dan. Dan. Ya nos habíamos conocido. ¿De donde salió?

Y entonces lo recordé.

Unos días atrás, en un sueño. Estaba por un pasillo oscuro y al final él se acerca y dice que le iba a hacer una visita. Que no sabía mi nombre.

-Dan…-murmuré .-¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre?

Él sonrió aun más.

-¡Así que te acuerdas! Me alegro. Lo investigué, fui listo.-parecía orgulloso de si mismo.-Ronnie. _Ronnie._ Es un lindo nombre. Y sabía que vendrías a buscarme… La conexión me lo dijo.

Me pregunté en mi fuero interno si él sospechaba que estaba hablando en chino para mi.

-¿Cómo es que Jake no se transforma?-le pregunté apretando mis manos en dos puños al ver a mi novio completamente desarmado.

Una vez más, Dan sonrió intensamente.

-Oh, es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer. ¿Le está causando dolor? ¿Qué crees tú?

-Eres sádico.-le espeté avanzando un paso inevitablemente.

-No tan rápido con tus conclusiones, querida. Pronto te unirás a mi.

Iba a replicarle que era un imbécil por el solo hecho de haberme convertido en lo que era ahora, pero no lo logré. Unas manos me taparon la boca por detrás y me hicieron tambalearme.

-He vuelto, linda Ronnie.-canturreó la voz de Thomas en mi oreja.

Luego, en mi campo de visión apareció una chica. Una chica que definitivamente también era un vampiro.

Piel clara, ojos negros, cabello largo como el mío y de color castaño. Debía ser Kathleen. Sonrió diabólicamente al ver a Jacob y ocupó el lugar de Dan. Jake aun no se movía. Permanecía en esa posición, con la respiración algo fuerte y los ojos cerrados. Los lentes quizás donde habían caído.

-Vámonos. Mira que alegría… Vinimos por una y nos llevamos a dos.-dijo felizmente Dan nuevamente ojeándonos.

Yo por mi parte recibí un rodillazo en la espalda al dar in intento de mordida a la mano de Thomas.

-Déjate, Ronnie, sé por qué estás aquí. Te voy a contar todo lo que deseas si me das algunas cosas a cambio.-prometió Dan acercándose a mi.-Vamos.

Nunca creí que había fuerza más grande que la mía, pero este vampiro llamado Thomas me había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Me empujó por el lugar a mucha velocidad, y yo sólo pensé que Jacob estaba equivocado. Esto no era un juego de detectives.


	22. La mansión de los vampiros

**Pov. Jacob**

Electricidad.

Eso era lo que sentía en cuanto las frías y empalagosas manos de estos _sangre fría _me tocaban. Electricidad. Fuertes descargas eléctricas que por un lado dolían como el infierno y por otro, no me permitían moverme, ni quejarme, ni siquiera abrir los ojos. Me mantenían completamente inmovilizado.

La chica que se hacía llamar Kathleen enviaba descargas más leves que del estúpido de nombre Dan. Imbécil. Le ponía una mano encima a Ronnie y moriría en el acto.

Nos llevaron por la calle, por el centro, a los dos inmovilizados aunque sin levantar sospecha en la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado. Salimos de la ciudad, nos llevaron por un camino de tierra bastante abandonado. Detrás de mi, a pesar de no poder girarme, sentía como Kathleen y Thomas charlaban animadamente y se besuqueaban. Repugnantes chupasangres. Yo sólo quería ver a Ronnie. ¿También estaba sufriendo descargas como yo?

Me hicieron pasar a la fuerza por una cerca de alambre, haciéndome varios tajos en los brazos que sanaron enseguida. Un kilometro más allá divisé una casa. No, no era una casa, me dije a mi mismo. Era una enorme mansión.

Ronnie, a mi lado, masculla atónita:

-¿Y eso?

-Eso, Ron, es mi preciada morada.-contestó Dan con voz melosa.

-Hablas ridículo.-comentó mi Ronnie y me sonreí.-Y no me llames Ron.

-Como quieras.

Dan abrió las grandes puertas de vidrio de la gran mansión. Me empujaron dentro del salón, rodeado de lo que parecía ser piedra y con el único objeto de una escalera de caracol y una lámpara de cristal que podía costar millones de dólares. Me pregunté por qué necesitarían ellos cosas tan lujosas, pero no mencioné nada en voz alta. No es que pudiera tampoco. Kathleen solía mandar corrientes eléctricas más fuertes de vez en cuando.

Nos detuvieron en el centro del salón, y pude por fin ver a Ronnie, que colocaron en frente de mi. Ronnie no me miró de vuelta pero el tan sólo verla me había tranquilizado. Entonces, Dan, a quien fulminé con la mirada lanzándole maldiciones mentalmente, habló:

-Llévate al chucho al sótano número dos porque… Tú sabes por qué, sabes qué hay en el uno.-se sonrió solo y me dieron ganas de vomitarle encima.-Que Thomas los acompañe, ¿vale? Yo me quedaré con la dulce Ronnie unas horas. Luego váyanse. No quiero que el resto note que hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera.

-Vamos, chucho.-me escupió Thomas a un lado mientras me hacían avanzar por el salón hasta una puerta. Yo giré la cabeza para ver a Ronnie, que me miraba entre afligida y concentrada. Luego la perdí de vista, aunque mis pensamientos seguían a su lado.

"No te preocupes, mi vida. Saldremos de esta y juntos los dos."

**Pov. Ronnie.**

Bueno, que se llevaran a Jake era un problemón más que añadir a la lista, uniéndosele que tenía que averiguar qué clase de vampiro era yo, si Liam seguía vivo y cómo detener los asesinatos de este vampiro raro de ojos cafés y una seguridad de si mismo impresionante.

Dan me miraba, girando alrededor de mí como si me inspeccionara. Me hacía sentir muy incómoda, sólo quería que se detuviera. Al final sí lo hizo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonrió.

-Eres la única que se me escapó.-confesó de repente, elevando la vista al techo. Bastó otros dos largos minutos para que volviera a hablar, y no añadió nada sobre la oración antes dicha.-Vamos, te llevaré a una habitación más cómoda que este salón. Tenemos _mucho _de qué hablar.

Tendió su mano pálida hacia mi, para que yo la tomase. Titubeé; esto era como confiar en el enemigo. Pero si quería averiguar las cosas y llevar a cabo todos mis planes, debía ir con él.

Así que la tomé. Un acto que hizo que Dan sonriera fieramente.

Dan me llevó escaleras arriba, por un pasillo con más de veinte puertas que sólo él recordaría que hay dentro de cada una. Escogió una de al fondo, o eso me pareció. No tenía nada fuera de lo común, más que nada una mesa al centro con unas 6 sillas alrededor y un enorme ventanal que nos daba toda la luz que necesitábamos. En cualquier parte que me sentara iba a resplandecer con la luz de sol al rebotar contra mi piel, pero aun así me senté en la esquina más alejada. Dan tomó asiento en frente. Todo indicaba que esto iba a ser una reunión. Una reunión larga e importante.

Había tantas preguntas que me moría por hacerle, encabezando la lista la de "¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás?" y siguiéndole la de por qué convierten adolescentes, por qué sus ojos eran cafés, cómo inmovilizaban a Jacob o a qué se refería con esa "conexión" de la que tanto me hablaba. Pero, en vez de eso, de mis labios brotó otra simple y temblorosa pregunta:

-¿Liam está muerto?

Dan no puso cara de "¿De qué estás hablando?" como yo esperaba. Sólo juntó las yemas de sus dedos con los codos sobre la mesa e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante. Tantos gestos me desesperaban. Que me lo dijera de una vez no estaría nada mal.

-Podría haberlo cuidado más.-empezó a decir. Me dio la impresión de que estaba hablando para si mismo.-Podría haberte amenazado con él.

Esas palabras hicieron que el alma, que seguramente no tenía, cayera a mis pies. Cayó y no en el suelo, sino que en un profundo e interminable agujero negro.

-Yo no lo maté, sólo por si las dudas.-me aclaró, mirándose las manos con fingido interés.-Abajo, los chicos… Se vuelven un poco locos. A veces se enfadan. Ese Liam era distinto, él era más tranquilo, a veces hablaba como loco de ti y había que traerlo a la realidad. Les hartó en un tiempo. Quemaron sus restos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Imbécil, ¡Eres un imbécil, sádico y maldito vampiro!-le grité haciendo que mis manos se volvieran puños temblorosos.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. De cualquier manera, yo tengo prisionero a tu querido Jacob.

Golpeé la mesa de madera con mi puño derecho, quebrajándola un poco.

-Quiero respuestas y _ahora._

-No tan deprisa.-esta vez Dan no sonreía.-Primero quiero que acordemos un mínimo de cosas.

Respiré hondo y bajé la mano de la mesa, mirándolo fijamente, esperando a que siguiera.

-Yo te cuento toooodo lo que deseas saber… Libero a tu lobo sin hacerle ningún daño… -fijó sus ojos en mi.-Pero tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde contuve la respiración.

-¿Para… siempre?-pregunté en un susurro.

Él se limitó a asentir un par de veces.

Tragué saliva simultáneamente.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?-inquirí con un tono algo mordaz.

Él se demoró un poco en contestar, mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirándome.

-En ese caso, tendremos que tomar unas medidas diferentes.


	23. Gabriel Hunter

**Pov. Ronnie**

Si aun tuviera corazón, se habría disparado a la velocidad de la luz.

Desvié mis ojos desde el rostro intimidante de Dan y los posé sobre mis manos, que se removían nerviosas sin que yo lo notara. También tragué saliva.

En realidad, no era mucho lo que debía decidir. Estaba… digamos que completamente claro. Esas "medidas diferentes" con las que amenazaba Dan en tomar eran claramente o 1. Torturar a Jacob hasta que yo diga que sí y ni siquiera dejarlo ir 2. Torturarme a mi. 3. Matarme. O peor… Matarnos a los dos.

Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero de impotencia. El idiota que tenía adelante no era confiable, y probablemente diría que dejará libre a mi Jake, pero quien sabe en qué condiciones. Necesitaba un plan, necesitaba conversarlo con él. ¿Dónde estará? _Lo necesito,_ gimieron mis adentros mientras buscaba una solución para este aprieto.

Dan soltó una carcajada de repente que me sobresaltó y lo miré con odio. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

-Ronnie, no es tan difícil, lo prometo.-me dijo con una sonrisa odiosa y agarre la silla bajo mío fuertemente con mis dedos para controlar el impulso de romperle la cara.-Este lugar no es tan aburrido después de todo, harás varios amigos. Ni necesitarás a ese chucho, perdón… Lobo.-se corrigió al ver que yo hacía un ademán de saltar de mi silla.-Y sabrás todo lo que querrás saber y tu consciencia estará tranquila.

No confiaba en él, todo mi cuerpo me decía que _no confiara en él._ Ni en su sonrisa, ni en sus ojos, ninguna expresión de su rostro, ningún gesto, porque cada uno de esos detalles podían significar sus mentiras. Él me mentía y yo lo sabía.

-Jacob…-empecé, un poco balbuceante.-Necesito… conversarlo con Jacob.

-Oh no.-su sonrisa desapareció enseguida.-Puedes tomar decisiones tú sola. No te voy a dejar crear ningún plan en conjunto, si es lo que creías.

Diablos, estaba acorralada. Un escalofrío involuntario pasó por mi espalda y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, hasta que forcé mis labios a decirlo:

-Está bien.-tercié casi resoplando.-Es un trato.

La sonrisa reapareció en el rostro de Dan lentamente y creo que se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, satisfecho.

-Perfecto, Ronnie. Perfecto.

Y no pude evitar pensar, que en qué me había metido.

(…)

Moví mi pierna de arriba abajo como un tic nervioso, hasta que me hartó el movimiento y me puse de pie de ese estúpido sofá en el que Dan me dijo que esperara, hace ya por lo menos dos horas. Dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas ahora que había dicho que sí, empezando por liberar a Jake. Le espeté "Sin ningún daño" para que lo tomara en cuenta, pero Dan solo asintió distraído y desapareció por aquella puerta cerrada… Sin olvidar recordarme, claro, que si intentaba escapar no sería sólo yo la que sufriría las consecuencias.

"Ay, Jake" pensé triste "No sé por qué te he traído aquí conmigo".

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y mis reflejos me hicieron saltar sobre el sofá, provocando que se cayera de espaldas, yo arriba de él. Cayó con un ruido sordo y yo levanté la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.

Era otro vampiro, sin duda, esta casa estaba llena de ellos. Más bajo que yo, de cabello negro y ojos rojos profundo, muy abiertos. Atractivo y con ropa un poco desgastada, tenía una rasgadura en el hombro. Cuando me vio, algo pasó por su semblante, algo que no logré identificar por el momento.

Me enderecé y en una fracción de segundo ordené el desastre que había hecho, para luego pararme en mitad de la habitación con postura y rostro inocente. Junté mis manos atrás en mi espalda, inclinando un poco la cabeza y observando a este vampiro desconocido…

Él se aclaró la garganta.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Se acercó un paso a velocidad normal y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Te ha mandado Dan?-inquirí con cautela.

-Sí. Soy Gabriel. Gabriel Hunter.-se presentó y mi alma se cayó a mis pies.-Hola, Ronnie.-saludó de nuevo.

-Gabriel…-susurré abriendo mucho mis ojos y en un segundo estuve a un centímetro de él.-¿Tú también?

Gabriel, ex – compañero de clase cuando aún asistía al instituto. Éramos amigos, quizás no los mejores como Cat y yo, pero si alguien con quien siempre contaba para salir. Gabriel. Siempre había estado flechado de Cat. Gabriel…

Y ahora estaba aquí también, transformado en un vampiro y sin ninguna posibilidad de seguir con su vida por culpa de ese _maldito, despiadado y asqueroso _Dan.

-Oh, Gabe.-gimoteé sin poder expresar bien lo que tenía por dentro.

-Shhh.-Gabe sonrió de lado y como estábamos tan cerca, me dio un pequeño y helado abrazo.-No está tan mal.

-¿Qué no está tan mal?-repetí sin poder creerlo.-Gabe, te arrebató todo, y a mi también, y a Liam…

Los ojos de Gabe relampaguearon al oír el nombre de Liam y sentí cómo me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le hicieron, Gabe? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Dan? ¿Lo cortaron en trozos y lo quemaron vivo?

Temía lo peor. Gabe respondió, lívidamente:

-Abajo está lleno de vampiros. No todos somos iguales. Verás, Dan…

Un estruendo interrumpió a Gabe, algo que nos sobresaltó a los dos y cuando quiso continuar, lo hacía más alterado:

-Ya habrá tiempo para contarte qué ocurre con Dan. La cosa es que los vampiros nuevos son muy descontrolados y Liam no era así, era tranquilo y sólo hacía comentarios de ti como: "Su cabello era lo que más me gustaba" y…Oh, Ronnie.-suplicó cuando mis ojos, por primera vez sin que estuviera durmiendo, se anegaban de lágrimas.-No llores ahora, por favor.

-¿No te parece raro que llore?-balbuceé.

-Créeme que no. Déjame continuar.-asentí y él me imitó.-Bueno nadie sabía por qué, pero era el preferido de Dan. Pensaban que era por lo manso que era pero… Yo sabía que era para llegar a ti.-sus ojos se apagaron.-Lo odiaban, porque lo dejaban salir a cazar más que al resto. Y de día. La mayoría piensa que el sol nos quema vivos.-sonrió burlona y tristemente.-Yo también lo creí por unos meses.

-¿Cómo podían creer eso?-pregunté anonadada.

-Dan nos miente mucho, Ron, dice más mentiras que verdades todo el tiempo. Sólo a los vampiros mayores que sobreviven a los nuevos nos confía la verdad.

-¿Nos?-susurré.

-Déjame terminar. Lo odiaban, y un día… Liam había vuelto de su caza, esta vez de noche. A nadie más lo habían dejado salir.-vi en los ojos de Gabriel cómo la escena estaba viva en su mente.-Liam no había sido cuidadoso y su camisa estaba teñida de rojo. Alguien hizo una broma al respecto, que Liam ignoró. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Lo mataron.-mascullé con ira.

Él asintió.

-Dan se puso… era una fiera. Murieron muchos por su culpa, cuando Dan se enoja muchos terminan descuartizados, aunque normalmente uno puede volver a armarse pero como habían creado fuego para que Liam no tuviera esa posibilidad, él los echó al fuego también.

-¡Aquí están todos locos!-repuse resignada.

-Sí. Pero escúchame… Dan te va a llevar a decirle adiós a Jacob. Sí, como escuchaste, es algo que sólo yo logré hacer que aceptara.

-¿Tú conoces a Jacob?-pregunté incrédula.

-Dan sólo confía en 4 de nosotros: Thomas, Kathleen, Mattis y yo. Somos los más antiguos que sobrevivieron a los nuevos.-repitió y asentí.-Tenemos la custodia de tu Jacob. Nos enseña cosas. Cosas que debes saber, por ejemplo, Thomas, Kathleen y yo aprendimos a inmovilizar con choques de electricidad.

Al ver me cara de confusión, Gabe sonrió y puso su mano al costado de mi brazo.

-Mira, te muestro.

Y entonces, una descarga de electricidad nació desde ese punto de mi brazo y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo causando que quisiera chillar y apartarme, pero no podía: mi cuerpo no respondió, aunque mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza se mantuvo gacha hasta que él retiró su mano.

Me recordó sutilmente a algo.

-¡Ellos usaban esto contra Jake!-jadeé.-¡Por eso no podía entrar en fase!

-Exacto, Ronnie.

-Malditos…-empecé a refunfuñar miles de insultos que me conocía en voz baja y Gabe rió.

-Mattis no aprendió a usar eso, por otro lado, él puede tocarte y dejarte ciego. Aunque es muy sensible ante el ataque de la electricidad, más que los otros…

Yo lo interrumpí:

-¿Por qué pueden hacer esas cosas?-repliqué.

-Todos fuimos convertidos por Dan, él nos dio esa posibilidad. Tú también puedes, si te enseño en este pequeño rato a…

-Pero Gabe…-volví a interrumpirlo, pensativa.-¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto? ¿No confía Dan en ti?

Y una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro, poniendo su mano en mi hombro para decir algo sumamente importante.

-Ronnie, te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí. Tú y el hombre lobo saldrán de aquí y con vida.


	24. La verdad y el plan

**Pov-Ronnie.**

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

Gabe sonrió mirando al suelo, algo me decía que por su mente pasaban estas palabras: "Sabía que esto pasaría".

-No es mentira.-repuso alzando nuevamente la mirada.-Te ayudaré. Ahora. Hoy mismo. Y no es que tengamos mucho tiempo por delante.

Lo miré con asombro, y con una pizca de admiración. Gabe era valiente. Es decir, era uno de los _cuatro_ en los que Dan confiaba, ¡Podía saber muy fácilmente que lo estaba traicionando! O que lo _estábamos _traicionando.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunté.

-¿Es que no confías en mi?

-No es eso.-sacudí la cabeza.-Quiero solo saber tus motivos, es algo muy peligroso.

-Sí…-pareció meditarlo.-Veras, odio a Dan con todo mi ser y muchos de los vampiros de abajo también lo hacen. Vamos, nos quitó todo.-me echó una ojeada y yo asentí muchas veces.-Hemos esperado todo este tiempo para que se presente una oportunidad para matarlo y así poder escapar… No es que este lugar sea el más genial para vivir.-añadió.-Por mucho que parezca una perfecta mansión, está muy lejos de ser perfecta.

Yo asentí, sabía qué quería decirme.

Luego de pensármelo, de unir todas las cosas que Gabriel me decía, decidí que confiar en él era lo correcto. Por mucho que fuese un vampiro ahora, él seguía siendo mi amigo de la escuela… Además, yo también era un vampiro así que…

-Bien, Gabe. Dime cuál es el plan.-le dije con una sonrisa traviesa atravesando mi rostro.

Él rio satisfecho. Luego, se sentó en el sofá a nuestras espaldas y yo lo acompañé.

-Dan es una especia de vampiro **muy **extraña, poco común.-comenzó muy serio y yo le presté toda mi atención.-De hecho, creo que no existe nadie como él. Eso lo hace muy complicado porque no sabemos qué capacidades humanas y qué capacidades vampíricas posee, no existe información antepasada. Además, miente un montón, nunca puedes saber si te está confiando la verdad o metiendo una mentira.-rodó los ojos, molesto.-Pero yo y Mattis… Logramos sonsacarle mejor información…

-Cuando dices capacidades humanas y vampíricas…-lo interrumpí sin querer.-¿Te refieres a que fue un hijo de una chica humana y un chico vampiro?

-Te ves informada.-comentó Gabe antes de responder.

-Te cuento cómo lo sé luego.-le dije, quitándole importancia con una sacudida de mi mano.

-Bueno, Dan no es hijo de eso.-musitó.-Pero fue mordido por uno de ellos.

-¡Wow!-exclamé.-¡Aun menos vampiro aun!-y caí en la cuenta.-¿Por eso es que tiene los ojos grises y no rojos?

-Exacto. Es un tipo muy raro.-agregó.-Tiene sangre, pero también veneno, y es por eso que cuando nos convierte a nosotros somos tan especiales. No me sorprendió que pudieras llorar porque casi todas las chicas allá abajo pueden. Los chicos nunca lloran, ni siquiera con las pesadillas: ahí sólo se ponen a gritar.

-¿También tienen pesadillas?-inquirí curiosamente.

-Sí, claro, Dan me ha dicho por qué. ¿Nunca te ha hablado de "La conexión"?

-Él no…-comencé a decir pero un recuerdo pasó fugazmente por mi mente.

"_-Dan…-murmuré .-¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre?_

_Él sonrió aún más._

_-¡Así que te acuerdas! Me alegro. Lo investigué, fui listo.-parecía orgulloso de si mismo.-Ronnie.__Ronnie.__Es un lindo nombre. Y sabía que vendrías a buscarme… La conexión me lo dijo."_

_La conexión me lo dijo._

-Algo mencionó.-reconocí a último segundo con un siseo.

-Al ser nuestra… fuente de transformación, nos transfirió un montón de cosas de él, humanas también. A pesar de que, como su veneno es de vampiro, tenemos más cosas de vampiros que él, como los ojos rojos. Nos dio la posibilidad de tener el don de las cargas eléctricas, y también una conexión con él. Él nos hace tener esas pesadillas, Ronnie. Para mantenernos débiles. .-confió con voz apagada.

-Ya sabía yo que era un imbécil, no te preocupes.-repliqué con rabia acumulada.

-Nos quiere a todos para asesinar a unos vampiros llamado Vulturi, algo como los reyes de nuestra especie que son completamente detestables…

-Los conozco.

Gabe asintió.

-Quiere ser el nuevo "rey" y demostrar que este tipo de vampiros, o sea nosotros, somos una especie mucho superior.

-¡Está loco!-musité resignada.

-Sí.-concordó muy serio.-Lo está.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Algo en mi había cambiado ahora… Ahora que sabía por qué era diferente, porque no era un vampiro normal, era una creación para un ejército que quería arrebatarle el poder a unos vampiros pre-históricos, y demostrar que era una raza superior.

"Patético" pensé. Aunque me sentía aliviada.

Es decir, ahora sabía todo lo que Dan prometió decirme a cambio de quedarme en su supuesto ejército. Ahora lo sabía todo, la misión estaba cumplida. Ahora teníamos una misión nueva: Salir de aquí.

-Entonces…-rompí yo el silencio y Gabe me miró con atención.-¿Mattis y tú creen que asesinándolo las pesadillas acabarán?

-Sí, exacto. No estamos muy seguros de ello.-admitió bajando la mirada.-Pero hay posibilidades de que vaya a funcionar.

Asentí, un poquito abstraída, observando fijamente las uñas sucias de mis manos.

-Bueno... Pero… Yo no sé si pueda asesinarlo, Gabe.-le dije con una mueca.-Su piel debe ser dura como la nuestra y solo descuartizándolo podré…

-Oh, no te preocupes.-rio un poco y me causó escalofríos sin querer.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Quién va a matar a Dan entonces?

-Yo, Ronnie, yo lo voy a matar.

Nos miramos unos segundos. Un dejo de venganza se camuflaba en las palabras de Gabe, algo que me decía que él si sería capaz de hacerlo. Así que asentí.

-Bueno, Ronnie, nos queda aún menos tiempo, así que es hora de que te diga el plan.-dijo al fin.

-Vamos a ello.-sonreí y le alcé la palma, que él chocó con la suya entre su pequeña risa de cascabel.


	25. La pelea

**25**

**Pov. Ronnie**

Temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando Dan vino por mi a preguntarme si Gabe me había avisado sobre su oferta, en otras palabras, que me despediría de Jacob. Asentí reflejando seguridad, aunque por dentro me carcomían los nervios. Repasando el plan una y otra vez, repitiendo cada detalle de lo que haríamos.

Dan me guio de nuevo a la sala de entrada, ese lugar enorme con lámparas de cristal. Me dejó ahí y de una puerta escondida ubicada detrás de mi, salieron dos vampiros: Gabe y el otro supuse que sería Mattis. Un simple chico alto y delgado de cabello rubio y ojos rojo oscuro, como todos.

-Somos tu guardia mientras van por Jacob.-dijo Gabe colocándose a mi lado.

-Lo sé.-repuse tragando saliva. Todo era parte del plan.

Unos minutos eternos más tarde, se abrieron las puertas dobles del otro extremo de la sala. De allí apareció una chica. Alta, de pelo castaño-rubio hasta la cintura y con un rostro burlón insoportable. Al verme, sonrió despectivamente y se apartó, para dejar ver a mi Jake y a un chico que lo escoltaba por detrás.

Si no fuera porque conozco a Jacob más que a mí misma, gritaría que no es él y que me estaban engañando.

Jacob estaba considerablemente más débil. Tenía sangre seca en los labios, la barbilla y el cuello de su polera. El pómulo de su mejilla era un hematoma. Y vi, en sus ojos, que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo momento una descarga eléctrica que no podía gritar.

Ya había visto esa misma expresión en Gabriel cuando estábamos practicando.

-Jake.-susurré. Jake me miró a los ojos con intensidad. No logré descifrar si era perdón o súplica. Estaba tratando de decirle con la vista que todo iría bien cuando apareció Dan en la escena.

Una oleada de ira creció dentro de mi.

-¡Qué le has hecho!-grité y antes de poder hacer ningún movimiento estuve sujetaba por Gabe y Mattis a ambos lados.

-Cíñete al plan, Ronnie.-me susurró Gabriel con urgencia.

Sí, eso. Tenía que ceñirme al plan.

Alcé la barbilla mientras me soltaban y Dan sonreía como si estuviera viendo una película cómica. Idiota. Ordenó a la chica y al chico que acercaran a Jacob a mí como si fuese un experimento del que quería ver los resultados. Le hicieron caso.

Tener a Jake más cerca me volvía un poco temblorosa. Nos miramos a los ojos y al ver que él no emitía sonido, farfullé tratando de mentir con convicción:

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Le están haciendo daño?

Thomas soltó a Jake con una sonrisa de burla y le dijo a su compañera:

-Déjalo, Kathleen, deben despedirse.

Kathleen soltó a Jacob y un segundo más tarde él cayó sobre sus rodillas con un jadeo. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo y me arrodillé enseguida frente a él con toda la preocupación:

-¿Jake?-susurré mientras él abría los ojos que había mantenido apretados y me miraba a los míos.

-Ronnie…-escupió y supe que lo habían estado torturando.

Una nueva ola de furia atravesó todo mi cuerpo y, deslizando mi fría mano hasta sentir el calor de las suyas, le dije lo más bajo que pude:

-Síguenos la corriente.

Jacob entendió, estuve segura de eso. Aunque no me lo dio a saber con ninguna expresión. Sólo miró al suelo respirando profundamente con alivio de no tener esas descargas eléctricas.

-Jake, _tengo_ que decir adiós.-dije con un volumen más normal.-No puedo… dejar que te tengan aquí y _así._

-¿Qué?-Jacob me miró con _verdadero_ temor.-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dan prometió que si hacía esto él te dejaría ir, Jake.-lo miré a los ojos de modo significativo y apreté su mano.

-No.

Apretó él mi mano con la suya, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Parecía que sí era un buen actor.

-Jake, si no lo hago te van a matar.-insisto con seriedad.

-¡No!

Trató de levantarse pero el chico que lo había escoltado hasta acá lo pateó en su costado con tanta fuerza que Jacob salió disparado hasta chocar con la pared con un enorme estruendo.

Esa era una señal para mí.

"Si Thomas o Kathleen se ponen violentos con Jacob" había dicho Gabriel "Debes atacar a uno de los dos _a matar"._

No lo tuve que pensar dos veces.

Me lancé encima de Thomas arrojándolo al suelo. El factor sorpresa fue algo a mi favor, pude ver su asombro reflejado en sus ojos cuando mis manos se pusieron a ambos lados de su cuello preparada para torcerlo y arrancarlo.

-Ronnie.-avisó la voz firme de Dan a mis espaldas.

"Dan se asustará. No lo olvides: tratará de hacerte cambiar de opinión".

Lo siento, Dan, pensé irónicamente. Y quebré el cuello de Thomas con un sonido de rasgado metálico.

Intranquilamente dejé el cuerpo inmóvil de Thomas en el suelo, justo para reaccionar ante el ataque de Kathleen.

Con ella era más difícil: estaba enfurecida porque maté a su novio y definitivamente no tenía ahora el factor sorpresa.

¡Oh, espera! ¡Si que lo tenía!

Entre las uñas y dientes en que se basaba esta pelea, localicé toda la fuerza mental y física que tenía en mí, y la centré en mi pecho. Al principio ardía un poco, pero, justo como Gabe me enseñó, cuando la logré trasladar por mis brazos hasta la punta de mis dedos…

Kathleen se quedó paralizada de pronto, y cayó al suelo. La descarga eléctrica había funcionado.

Miré a la chica satisfecha. Lo había logrado.

-Gabriel, llama a Lindsay, James, Aline, Bill y Charlie, ahora.-murmuró Dan a mis espaldas.

-No lo creo, Dan.

Yo alcé mis ojos desde Kathleen hasta Gabe, que miraba desafiantemente a Dan. Mattis se había marchado. Dan lo investigaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Examinando, de alguna forma para poder descubrir, qué había cambiado en su sirviente.

-Sabía que habías cambiado.-comentó Dan serenamente avanzando un paso a la vez que Gabe se acercaba tranquilamente a mi.-Pero no pensé que me irías a traicionar, Gabe.

-No tienes idea de nada.-le espetó Gabriel. Luego me miró a mí, y dijo.-Vamos, lo mismo que con Thomas.

Mis manos temblaron un poco mientras mis ojos miraban a la chica de arriba a abajo. Ya lo había hecho, ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

-Así que te cambiaste de bando, ¿eh, Gabriel?-Dan continuaba acercándose lentamente. En un rincón, vi a Jake recién comenzando a moverse. Solté un suspiro de alivio.-Apuesto a que tú le has enseñado a Ronnie cómo hacer las descargas.

-Pues sí.-respondió echándome una mirada de "apresúrate".

Pero lo siguiente que Dan dijo no me permitió ni arrancarle un pelo a Kathleen.

-¿También le has dicho que todo esto fue tu idea?-inquirió.

Mi alma cayó al suelo cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos y busqué los ojos de Gabe con los míos, aunque él evitó mi mirada a toda costa.

-No es cierto, Ronnie.-aseguró mirando mordazmente al vampiro de ojos color miel, que se echó a reír.

-¡Te niegas a ti mismo! No puedo creer que caíste tan bajo. ¿Por qué es esto, eh? ¿Es por Cassie?

¿Cassie? Cada palabra que escuchaba dejaba de tener sentido para mí. ¿Quién era Cassie? Miré a Gabriel en busca de una explicación, pero él sólo se limitó a patear el suelo con rabia.

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije, Ronnie!

Y recordé: Claro, los juegos sicológicos de Dan. No debía creerle nada. Pero cuando asentí y traté de enfocar mi atención en la chica que tenía sujetada, titubeé.

-Gabe…

-¡HAZLO YA!

Pero fue muy tarde.

Cuando Gabriel bramó aquella orden, desvió su mirada unos segundos hacia mí, que era lo único que Dan necesitaba. Grité a todo pulmón cuando nuestro creador saltó encima de él y con la fuerza de vampiros chocaron contra la pared quebrajándola casi completamente. Gabriel luchaba con todo su alma, pero aun así, Dan le llevaba ventaja. Y yo sólo podía quedarme allí inmóvil, si no quería que la chica escapara.

Dan rugió cuando Gabriel mordió su muñeca y casi la desprende de su brazo, pero, con unos movimientos ágiles, lo dio vuelta aplastándolo con su brazo cruzado por el cuello de Gabe, cortándole la respiración. Los ojos de Gabriel se abrieron alarmados y la boca de Dan se tornó en sonrisa.

-¡Hazlo, Ronnie! ¡Ahora!

Gimoteé al sentirme débil, sobre todo al no poder retirar mis ojos de ellos.

-Hazlo…-escupió con un dejo ahogado.

Mis ojos se pasaban alternativamente desde la niña hasta Gabriel sin saber qué hacer. No es que matando a Kathleen Dan muriera, ¿no es así?

-Vamos, Ronnie. Mátala.-rio Dan presionando más el cuello de Gabriel.-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

Mis ojos ardían y mis piernas temblaban.

"No lo olvides: tratará de hacerte cambiar de opinión".

Pero cada vez sus palabras se desvanecían más y más. Es decir, Gabriel nunca mencionó nada sobre su propia vida en peligro.

-Hazlo.-masculló Gabe.

Y un silencio cruzó el momento. Y una sonrisa enorme pasó por la expresión de Dan, mirándome a los ojos con desafío. Sus labios dijeron algo como: "Es hora de que te reúnas con Cassie" Y luego…

Y luego Gabriel estaba muerto.

El grito desolador que emití retumbó por todas las ventanas mientras Dan reía dejando caer el cuerpo y la cabeza de mi amigo al suelo y una nueva oleada de odio me recorrió completamente. Hasta que una mano tibia me sacudió y me hizo voltear bruscamente.

Jacob.

En cuanto me di vuelta él me guiñó un ojo. Luego cerró ambos, concentrándose, retrocediendo, hasta que su ropa estalló y en vez de un chico débil y lleno de sangre seca, tenía a un lobo gigante que en dos segundos tomó a Kathleen entre sus fauces, apartándola de mis manos y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Jacob me estaba ayudando.

Al darme cuenta de que no debía preocuparme de ella más, me giré instantáneamente hacia donde Dan estaba, pero ahora sólo estaba el cadáver de mi amigo. Me asusté, pero tardíamente. Todo este plan había fallado porque yo reaccionaba tarde. Todo era mi culpa.

Algo me golpeó de lleno en el hombro y caí hacia atrás con un golpe un poco fuerte. Dan, según supuse, me tomó por debajo de los brazos por detrás y me arrastró mientras yo intentaba sacudírmelo de encima, pero cuando estuve a punto de escapar… Una corriente eléctrica me inmovilizó.

Vi todo como en cámara lenta y con un zumbido en mis oídos. Y claro, con cada célula de mi cuerpo chillando de dolor.

Dan, en frente de mí, demostrando que no era mi captor y diciéndole algo. Luego Jake, intentando atrapar a Dan… sin logros: dos vampiros que jamás había visto saltaron sobre él y seguramente también sabían lo de las descargas, pues el lobo cayó de costado completamente rendido. ¿Pero no dijo Gabe que sólo 4 sabían sobre ese don?

¡No! ¡NO! Gritaba yo por dentro, aunque nadie podía oírme.

Hasta que de pronto, el dolor cesó y yo pude moverme y jadear de dolor de nuevo.

-Gracias, Mattis.

¡Mattis! ¿Entonces todo no había sido culpa mía?

Giré sobre mi misma y lo enfrenté. En efecto, Mattis era el que me estaba lanzando las cargas.

-¡Nos fallaste!-le grité e iba a echármele encima cuando una mano firme sujetó mi muñeca. Intenté morderla pero, con velocidad, la mano pasó de mi muñeca a mi garganta y yo quedé alzada con la espalda presionada contra la dura muralla.

Dan me miraba completamente mordaz. Sus ojos no eran miel. Eran negros, y mostraban ira.

-Pensé que teníamos un trato.-musitó mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras yo intentaba zafarme.-Tú me has fallado a mí, así que Mattis los ha traicionado a ustedes.

-¡Gabe está muerto por tu culpa!-le eché en cara.

Lo increíble era que Mattis ni se inmutó. Me dedicó una mirada aburrida y hasta fingió un bosteza.

-Bruto.-susurré y volví a mirar los furibundos ojos de Dan.

-No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.-me dijo Dan con tono lastimero.-Me causaste un montón de problemas. ¡Tres vampiros muertos!-hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si pensar en ello le diera nauseas.-Jamás querré una muerte como la de Kathleen. Tu lobo sí que disfrutó eso.

-¡Déjame ya!-supliqué y con eso el sujetó con aún más fuerza su agarre.

-Y no sé por qué no quieres quedarte aquí. Yo puedo hacer cosas que nadie más puede en el mundo.

Al oír sus propias palabras, el rostro de Dan se iluminó. Seguramente tenía una idea. Me miró y sonrió.

-Creo.-comenzó, inclinándose hacia mí.-Que ya sé qué haré. Te daré una última oportunidad, Ron. Ah, ah…-me interrumpió cuando iba a replicarle que era un mentiroso.-Déjame hablar. Sí, te daré una oportunidad. Tu _última_ oportunidad.

Lo miré con odio profundo, pero Dan parecía no darse cuenta.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo Ronnie.-prometió con la voz grave.

-¡Ni en mi lecho de muerte!-le grité y de respuesta aplastó su palma contra mi garganta, ahogando mis palabras. Él negaba con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

-Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.-repitió Dan y me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.-Y yo traigo a Liam de vuelta a la vida.


	26. EL EVR

**El E.V.R.**

**Pov. Ronnie.**

-No puedes decirlo enserio.-mascullé mientras sentía cómo los ojos me picaban de pena y melancolía.

Estaba jugando. Estaba segurísima de eso, aunque Dan sonreía satisfecho. Había metido el dedo en la llaga, lo sabía y yo también, y debía concedérselo. Liam. De nuevo aquí, a mi lado, con su hermosa sonrisa dedicada a mi, su cabello medio ondulado tratando de aplastárselo contra la nuca, sus ojos cafés mirando los míos como nunca ningún chico me había mirado antes.

_Te equivocas _me interrumpió una voz de pronto mientras me planteaba todo esto no sin cierta agonía.

_Increíble cómo te olvidas de la gente, ¿verdad? _Dijo otra voz que me dejaba inmóvil.

_Claro que hay otra persona que te mira de esa manera, e incluso más profunda._

_Y está ahora ahí tirada por intentar salvarte, Ronnie._

_Y haría lo que sea por mi _me dije yo y mis ojos se desviaron al cuerpo inerte de mi lobito.

-Ron.-sonrió Dan.-Yo creé este ejército de vampiros. Yo logro controlar sus sueños, sus dones. Y sé hacer muchas cosas más. Y puedo traer a Liam. Confía en mí, Ronnie.-susurró con ojos llenos de ambición al ver los míos.

_No lo escuches _retumbó otra voz dentro de mi mente, una voz parecida a la que sería de Gabriel.

Empecé a temer que estaba verdaderamente perdiendo la razón.

Y bueno, si era así, ¿Qué importaba? Qué más daba, la verdad. Quizás si decía que sí, salvarían a Jake y a Liam de pasada. Y ya sabía todos mis secretos, este trato era mucho mejor que el anterior. Lamentablemente tuvo que morir Gabriel para llegar a este punto. Suspiré internamente. No sabía qué hacer. No tenía ni idea, porque en realidad, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared. Y literalmente estaba así, pues Dan seguía sosteniéndome de la garganta afirmando mi espalda contra la dura muralla detrás de mí.

_Si muere Dan, las pesadillas se irán _volvió a susurrarme esa voz parecida a la de Gabe.

Me estremecí y Dan lo notó.

-Hey.-musitó sin retirar su vista expectante de la mía.-Ronnie, puedo hacerlo. Confía en mi. No sé quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza de que yo era el villano en esta historia, pero te juro que no los soy.-trató de parecer convincente. Pero estaba aplastando mi garganta. Y Gabe estaba muerto. Y sus ojos resplandecían a mentiras. A tontas, enormes y oscuras mentiras.

Y aun así… los ojos de Liam…

Tragué veneno, que se había acumulado en mi garganta por defecto.

-¿De verdad puedes?-susurré ya casi al borde del abismo. Iba a echarme casi a llorar.

-Puedo hacer lo que tú quieras, Ronnie.-respondió él con voz tentadora.

Y nos miramos a los ojos. Y en sus ojos podía imaginar perfectamente a Liam. Y podía rogarle que dejara a Jacob… Y podía quedarme con él.

-Yo…-comencé, resignada. Le eché una última mirada al lobo, cerré los ojos, pensé en silencio y con un nudo en la garganta: _"Te amo" _y me rendí:-Acept…

-Por favor. Ronnie, puede que sea atractivo, pero este vampirito extraño **suda **mentiras. No puedes creerle.-se mofó una voz femenina.

Una voz femenina muy conocida y que sonaba demasiado cerca.

Dan se dio vuelta bruscamente y con asombro. Sin darse cuenta me aplastó más la garganta y yo ya no lograba emitir sonido.

Pero aún podía verla.

Bajita, sonriente y con pose desafiante estaba mi querida hermana adoptiva Alice.

¿Alice?

¡ALICE!

-¿Quién eres tú?-ladró Dan. Vi como recorrió la sala con la mirada, y los otros tres vampiros que habían aquí estaban completamente inmovilizados por tres de mis personas favoritas en el mundo: Emmett, Jasper y el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen.

"_¡Chicos!_" pensé como en un llanto interior "_¡Están aquí!"_

Y por primera vez sin soñar, mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Ya sea por verlos o porque Dan estaba triturándome la garganta.

-Oh, mi nombre es Alice.-respondió Alice dulcemente a la pregunta del furioso Dan.-Y tú eres Daniel Gray, mordido por un semi-vampiro en el norte de Alaska, que gracias al clan de vampiros que reside allá te enteraste de todo y trataste de retar a Aro Vulturi a un duelo por el control de los vampiros de todo el mundo. Claro que él te pasó a uno de sus vampiros de la guardia. Ganaste por tener tu don, el de la electricidad. Te ofrecieron ser parte de ellos pero te negaste, porque sabías que no te darían lo que te prometieron y decidiste vengarte. Un día, mientras te alimentabas, alguien te interrumpió y dejaste a la víctima a mordida, por lo que se convirtió en un vampiro un poco extraño. Lo investigaste, examinaste y descubriste todo lo que puedes hacer con Ronnie y todos ellos.-señaló a los vampiros capturados por mis familia.-Y optaste por la idea de hacer un ejército. Sabías lo de los problemas con ejércitos de neófitos en el sur y supiste que los vulturis vendrían a ti enseguida si sabían lo que estabas tramando. Pan comido, ¿no? No tenías que hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero te empezaste a obsesionar con tus víctimas, los pequeños neófitos que morían los tratabas de traer a la vida, no descansabas hasta recuperar alguno que se te escapó. En este caso, Ronnie. Perdiste tiempo por eso y lograste domesticar tu pequeño ejército. Ninguno volvió a la vida tampoco. Por eso te obsesionaste con Ron. Sería la última vampira que se escapara de tus manos. Sería la clave para derrotar al clan Vulturi. Y aquí estamos, ¿no?-Alice rio con dulzura. Yo la miré con los ojos como platos.-Parece que una chica de 15 años te venció, Daniel Gray.

Daniel la miraba fijamente. Por varios segundos. Por minutos incluso. Procesando, sin soltarme.

Finalmente, abrió la boca.

-Eso ha sido un poco espeluznante, ¿sabes?-comentó.

-Tiene un punto.-rio Emmett y su risa me hizo añorar todo lo que había dejado en Forks.

El cariñoso de Carlisle, el misterioso de Jasper, la alegría de Alice, las sonrisas que Rosalie me dedicaba al verme. A Edward y Bella, a la maternal Esme y al juguetón de Emmett. ¿Por qué los había abandonado por todas estas tonteras? A mi Jacob… ¿Por qué los tuve que arrastrar todos hasta acá?

Alice inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia muy típica en ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Dan?-preguntó Alice avanzando con saltitos hacia nosotros.

_Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo, mátalo _sufrían mis pensamientos.

-Tengo a esta chica todavía entre mis manos. Y créeme que quizás sus cuerdas vocales no sean las mismas después de esto.

_Mátalo, por favor._

-Deja a Ronnie en paz y quizás podamos darte una oportunidad.-sugirió Carlisle. El amable de Carlisle.

_¿Una oportunidad? ¡Dejen de bromear y destrócenlo pero ya!_

-No sean imbéciles. Estas son las opciones, ¿sí? Opción número uno.-Dan parecía estar pasándolo genial.-Mato a Ronnie cortándole rápidamente la cabeza.

_No me agrada esa idea._ Pensé con un escalofrío. La muerte. Siempre le he tenido miedo a ella.

¿Hay otra vida si ya soy un vampiro? Es decir, ¿no estoy ya lo suficientemente muerta?

-La segunda. Ustedes se van y ella vive. Y llévense al chucho. No lo necesito.

_Ese chucho es mi novio, bastardo._

-La tercera: llamo a mis vampiritos extraños como dices tú y los asesinan a todos. Incluyendo a Ronnie, el chucho y todos ustedes.

-¿Nosotros también?-masculló incrédulo uno de los vampiros, el que Emmett sujetaba.

-No seas imbécil.-suspiró Dan exasperado.

_Aquí todos son unos idiotas. _Pensé aún más exasperada.

Alice rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-Dan, no estás en posición de poner órdenes ahora, ¿okay? Lamento decepcionarte, pero este es tu fin y acabarás en el infierno.

Dan entrecerró los ojos. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró cuando Alice se llevó dos dedos a la boca y soltó un silbido que retumbó en las paredes.

Un segundo más tarde, los ojos de Dan se abrieron como dos grandes platos cuando todas las enormes ventanas cristalinas de su palacio estallaron.

Y de ellas venían como mínimo nueve lobos del mismo tamaño que Jacob enseñando sus enormes colmillos.

Dan gritó y me soltó, porque Alice había aprovechado su asombro y se tiró a su garganta.

Caí en el suelo de un golpe muy duro. Perdí la consciencia cuando me golpeé brutalmente la sien en una salida de piedra que había en el suelo.

**(…)**

**Pov. Jacob.**

Olía asquerosamente a humo. Humo que se pegaba en mi nariz y me hacía toser incontroladamente, pero a la vez, inconscientemente. Era asqueroso. No podía respirar.

Entonces, abrí los ojos.

Primero que todo, ¡diablos! Sentía todo mi cuerpo como si toda mi manada de La Push hubiese decidido pasar por encima de mí tres veces, y además un tractor los hubiese seguido. En otras palabras: sentía que cada hueso que tenía se había convertido en polvo óseo.

Me dolía hasta desviar la mirada.

Veía todo empañado. Y sentía brisa helada sobre mi piel hirviente. Cuando me miré a mi mismo, con la vista empañada noté que llevaba encima sólo una manta de polar que me cubría por completo, excepto los pies. Y me castañeaban un poco los dientes, algo que no me sucedía desde que era un adolescente normal.

La brisa cambió de dirección. Iba directo a mi cara.

Y, ¡PUM! El humo me cortó la respiración de nuevo.

Comencé a toser ahogado tratando de ver de dónde venía este humo. Y lo vi. Al fondo, como a 100 metros más allá, una mansión enorme ardía en un humo medio teñido de púrpura. Un humo que reconocí al instante: cenizas de chupasangres.

¿Qué había pasado?

Tratando de moverme lo menos posible, porque gemía al girar la cabeza un centímetro, traté de averiguar dónde estaba. Era obvio que eran las faldas de un bosque vírgen, pero no había nadie a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?

No podía quedarme aquí. Porque… Por Ronnie. Ella me necesitaba.

_¡Ronnie! _Gemí en mi interior como si ella me pudiese escuchar.

_Ronnie, dime que no ardiste con ellos._

Ella estaba bien, ¿verdad? Ella era una guerrera y había podido con todos ellos, ¿a que sí? ¿Cuándo había perdido la consciencia? Ella mató a Dan, ¿no es así?

Agarré mi pelo con las manos con un sentimiento parecido a la agonía. ¡Ronnie! ¡Ronnie!

Ella era todo lo que me importaba en ese momento.

Unos murmullos flotaron hasta mi oído. Los capté enseguida. Mi oreja era como la de un lobo incluso al no estar en la fase.

-Parece que despertó.

-Ve por él. Necesita… ya sabes.

-Lo sé.

-Yo me quedaré con ella.

-Quizás si le echamos agua…

-Recuerda que la última vez pasó así como tres días seguidos. Y quien sabe cuánto no durmió cuando estaba con el lobo.

-Jacob nos puede ayudar.

-¿Qué no te dije que fueras por él?

-Está bien.

Tragué saliva. Hablaban de ella, de Ronnie. Ella estaba aquí.

De unos árboles, se coló una cabeza rubia. El doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Jacob?-preguntó con esa típica voz de doctor en práctica mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Como si me hubiesen aplastado todos los huesos.-gruñí.

-He tratado de acomodarte los huesos rotos y ha estado bien, pero aún no se curan por completo.-me informó, tocándome con sus manos congeladas en los omóplatos, las costillas y una muñeca. Fue sólo ahí cuando noté que las llevaba vendadas con tiras de prendas rotas.-Es por eso que te duele. Te diste unos buenos golpes antes de que llegáramos, ¿no? Y unos bien bruscos cuando llegó tu manada.

-¿Sam está aquí?-pregunté con sorpresa olvidando la imagen de cuando fui golpeado contra la pared por uno de esos malditos vampiros.

Carlisle asintió.

-Con Jasper, Alice y Emmett.-respondió.-Están…-me miró a los ojos.-Vigilando a Ronnie.

-Ronnie.-susurré bajando la mirada y la volví hacia él.-¿Cómo está? ¿Bien? Ella… ¿Se salvó? Por favor, dígame. No recuerdo. Me desmayé.

Él me miró con cierta compasión. Cierta. Algo ocurría. Algo malo. O quizás no y estaba imaginando cosas.

-Deberías verla.-me dijo finalmente levantándose y extendiéndome una mano para ayudarme.-Vamos, te necesita y tú a ella. Trata de no moverte mucho porque los huesos podrían curarse de forma errónea. Eso es.

Me llevó así débil como me encontraba hacia un claro que había más adelante. Allí estaban todos, formando un círculo. No sólo los vampiros: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry y Quil también estaban acá. Seth y Leah también. Todos se giraron cuando llegué. Le hice una inclinada de cabeza a Sam, que me la devolvió con rostro serio. Nuestro saludo y mi agradecimiento. Por todo.

Al centro, estaba ella. Su cabello rojo estaba tendido en la tierra como ella, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y muchas magulladuras por todos los brazos, cara, supuse que en todo su cuerpo. Respiraba como un niño recién dormido.

Inconsciente. Desmayada.

Todos se apartaron para que me acercara. Me arrodillé junto a ella con un gemido de dolor pues mi rodilla sufrió una enorme punzada al hacerlo.

-Ronnie…-musité cerrando los ojos y posando una mano sobre su brazo inmóvil.

-Se desmayó.-explicó Alice tratando de ayudar.-No sabemos cómo. Pero nada la despierta.

-Se va a despertar sola.-murmuré y deslicé mi mano hasta su helada mejilla.

-Eso es lo que creímos.-suspiró la vampira de cabello corto.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-inquirí mirándolos a todos.-No es nada, pero estamos en Inglaterra. No es que los lobos sepan volar, ¿a que no?

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, si el vampiro no tenía sentido del humor no era mi culpa, ¿verdad?

-Somos su E.V.R-respondió Emmett como si fuese lo más evidente de la vida. Sonreía.

-Oh, sí. ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! Gracias.

-Él habla del Escuadrón de vampiros de rescate.-rio Alice por lo bajo.-Era un juego que venían haciendo Jasper y Emmett en el avión.

-¿Entonces vinieron en un avión?

-Así es.-Carlisle asintió.-Alice vio todo lo que ocurriría. Tratamos de apresurarnos lo más que pudimos.

-¿Y ustedes?-me dirigía hacia Sam.

-Cuando entraste en fase supimos todo.-fue su respuesta serena.

Los miré fijamente, aun sin retirar mi mano de mi Ronnie.

-¿En avión también?-inquirí.

-Sí.

Suspiré. Bajé la mirada a mi vampira. Tomé con cuidado su cabecita y la reposé entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué hay de Dan?-mascullé segundos después.-¿Qué demonios hicieron con él?

-Está muerto.-informó Jasper con un dejo de satisfacción.-No queda nada más que cenizas de todos los vampiros que habían ahí…

-Déjalo ahí.-lo interrumpí cerrando los ojos.-No quiero saber más. Con que se fue al infierno es suficiente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que acaricié el cabello de Ronnie con los ojos cerrados como ella. Sentía que en cualquier momento ya me iba a desmayar.

-¿Saben?-dijo Alice.-Creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa.

No podía estar más de acuerdo.


	27. Ultimo comienzo

**27.**

**Ultimo comienzo.**

**Pov. Ronnie**

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba nublado. La nuca me dolía un poco, pero se fue en cuanto pude enfocar bien la vista.

¿Dónde estaba?

Me senté lentamente sobre donde estaba, que pronto descubrí que era un sofá. Mi sofá. Pestañeé y miré mi alrededor. Claro… pero… ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cuarto de la casa de los Cullen?

Tragué saliva y me preocupé de pronto. No había sido un sueño todo otra vez ¿verdad?

Dan, Gabriel, Jacob. Alice, la manada, Liam…

Me sentí helada. Digo, más helada de lo normal. Mordí mi labio mirando al suelo y entonces caí en la cuenta. Había una forma muy fácil de saber todo.

-¿Jacob?-murmuré alzando la vista.

Se escucharon unos tumbos escaleras arriba, un choque contra una pared, la manilla de la puerta girar escandalosamente y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al lobo que me acompañó hasta el final en mi estúpida misión de averiguar quién era.

-Ronnie.-mascullo aliviado Jake. -¡Despertaste!

En unos instantes lo tuve conmigo, y reí bajo mientras me estrechaba contra su piel ardiente. Wow ¿hace cuánto que no reía?

-Ronnie, me tenías tan preocupado. Pensé que…-murmuró contra mi oreja, llenando mi pelo de besos rápidos.-Pensé que nunca despertarías, Ron. Pensé que me habías dejado.

Sacudí la cabeza. Jacob, siempre tan dramático…

-Di algo.

Se echó para atrás y me miró a los ojos. Me pregunto si todavía serán de un rojo profundo.

Lo que me recuerda…

-¿Dan? ¿Los vampiros? ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada…-dije atropellando las palabras y Jake sonrío y luego rió bajo.

-Está todo en orden, Ronnie. Estamos en casa.-fue lo que dijo para tranquilizarme.

-Sí, pero… No sé qué pasó…

Él sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado, aunque en ningún momento quitó su mano de la mía.

-Tu familia y la mía llegaron y liquidaron todo. Fin del asunto.

Yo me eché para atrás tratando de imaginarme aquello, pero me provocaba cierto de dolor de cabeza, así que lo dejé.

-¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo de nada?-inquirí.

-No lo sé…-admitió Jacob tomando mi mano y pasándola por su mejilla. Eso también se sentía bien, como el abrazo. Sentir mi piel fría contra su mejilla caliente era una linda manera de empezar a recordar las cosas.-Pensamos que al morir Dan habías perdido la consciencia por siempre, pero no quedaban vampiros como tú para comprobarlo, así que estábamos perdidos…

Dan… los sueños… Pero yo no había soñado nada mientras estuve sin conocimiento, ¿no?

-Ahora hablas de "nosotros" cuando te refieres a los Cullen.-comenté un poco distraída. Como Jake no contestó, lo miré, y noté con gracia cómo sus mejillas de piel oscura se tornaban levemente rosadas.

-Sí bueno… algunas cosas te unen ¿sabes?-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué los unió a ustedes en este caso?

Él sonrió como si fuera obvio.

-Tú.

Lo miré fijamente, luego sonreí, suspiré y apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro. Él besó mi cabeza y acarició mi brazo con ternura.

-Te extrañé tanto, Ron.-susurró y pude sentir su sonrisa.

-Y yo también.

Nos quedamos así quizá por décadas, quizá por cinco minutos. Bueeeno. Probablemente fueron cinco minutos, pero fueron los cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida. No nos dijimos nada, sólo así. Recordando lo que pasamos. Aliviados de que se acabara. Felices de estar juntos de nuevo.

La pregunta era, ¿Qué viene ahora?

Jacob rompió el silencio. Habló cerca de mi oído, con voz algo ronca:

-Ya vas a ver lo felices que van a estar todos cuando vean que despertaste.

-¿Dónde están?

Entonces Jake dio un respingo y me miró. Había recordado algo.

-Claro, no debes saber…-se mordió su labio y yo lo miré con atención.-Verás… ¿Cuánto piensas que estuviste sin conocimiento?

-No lo sé.-miré al suelo pensándolo.-¿Tres días?-traté de adivinar.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Dos semanas, Ronnie.

-¡Dos semanas!

-Dos semanas…

¡Eso era **mucho **tiempo!

-¿Y me estás diciendo que aún tenían esperanzas de que despertara después de **dos semanas?**-pregunté incrédula.

-Yo nunca perdí la esperanza.-repuso Jake y me sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.-Sabía de algún modo que aún seguías ahí.

-Eso es muy tierno… Gracias.

-No hay de qué. De todas formas, da igual si fueron dos semanas o un mes.-musitó.-Lo que te intento decir es que… es harto tiempo y… Pasaron algunas cosas más o menos importantes.

-¿Y eso?-alcé una ceja intrigada. Jake acarició mi cabello.

-Bella ha tenido al bebé.-explicó.

"Bella ha tenido al bebé"

Bella…

-¡Bromeas!-grité sin creérmelo.

-No, es cierto.-rio él al ver mi reacción.

-¡Me perdí del nacimiento del hijo de Bella!-me quejé y me crucé de brazos malhumorada.

-Hey, está bien. No fue nada lindo, enserio.-Jacob hizo una mueca y un escalofrío lo cruzó.-Mucha sangre. Puaj. Y gritos. No, enserio, debes estar alegre de no haberlo presenciado. No es un recuerdo alegre para absolutamente nadie.

Lo miro con desconfianza, pero relajo los brazos y suspiro.

-Igual me habría gustado estar ahí… ¿Y? ¿Cómo es?-sonreí al pensar en un pequeño Cullen.

-Bueno… es un "ella" primero que todo.-aclaró Jake sonriente.

-¡Es ella!

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

Jacob no me respondió esta vez. Me miró y añadió:

-¿Qué te parece si tú misma la conoces? Creo que estará bien después de todo.

-¿De verdad?-me aseguré.

-Sí, vamos. Están todos en el patio de atrás. Deben estar tan ocupados con ella que por eso no te deben haber oído.

Jake se levantó y me tomó de la mano con firmeza.

Bajamos las escaleras mientras yo aún trataba de concentrarme en todas las cosas que estaban pasando. Yo estaba bien, Jake estaba bien, la familia estaba perfectamente. No había nada malo. Dan estaba muerto. Liam…

De pronto me paré en seco.

-¿Ron?-se alarmó Jacob enseguida.-¿Todo en orden?

-Liam. Dan mató a Liam.-murmuré cerrando los ojos mientras miles de imágenes, más claras de lo normal, pasaban por mi mente. Liam y yo bailando. Liam y yo en la fuente. Nuestro primer beso. Su primer "te quiero"…

Sentí como la mano de Jake acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

-Lo siento.-dijo torpemente.

¿Cómo iba a superar a este chico sabiendo la terrible muerte que tuvo? Contuve un suspiro.

-Prácticamente lo maté yo. Eso me decía en sueños.-tartamudeé.

-Ronnie… Dan controlaba esos sueños. Tú no hiciste nada malo… Es lo que te quería hacer creer.-dijo Jacob con voz consoladora.

Bueno… eso tenía mucho sentido. Jake sí que podía hacerme sentir mejor. Aún así…

-Cat…

-Ella está bien.-afirmó él.-Nosotros evitamos que algo le sucediera, ¿Te acuerdas?

Asentí. Sí… nosotros lo evitamos.

-Tienes razón…

-Ron, todo va estar bien, ya verás. Mira…-cogió mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Su corazón latía rápidamente, ¿sería cosa de lobos?-Sí, late rápido.-sonrió él algo avergonzado.-Está así desde que me llamaste cuando despertaste. Porque está demasiado entusiasmado de verte.-lo miré a los ojos. ¿Qué está intentando de decirme?.-No estoy imprimado de ti por nada, Ronnie.-dijo serio.-Nosotros estamos destinados a ser. Y al estar ligado a tu mundo… debo quedarme contigo para siempre. Conmigo vas a estar bien, ¿vale? Porque contigo siento que todo va perfecto y mi próxima misión es hacer que tu sientas lo mismo.-sonrió con ternura.

Lástima que ya no me puedo sonrojar. Sería una buena forma de demostrar que las palabras de Jacob me habían llegado al alma sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Y cuál es mi próxima misión?-inquirí.

-Nada, tú ya tuviste demasiadas misiones en tu vida.-rio él y yo me uní a su risa.-Ahora vamos… Renesmee te está esperando a ti también.

-¿Renesmee?-repetí.

-Sí, ya sabes. Bella y Edward no quisieron elegir un nombre normal.-volvió a reir y yo sonreí burlonamente.

Salimos al patio, y, en cuanto mi zapatilla tocó el cesped, todos los vampiros que estaban fuera se giraron a verme.

-…¡RONNIE!-exclamó todo el mundo.

Así que de repente me vi envuelta en miles de abrazos.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Estás bien!

-¡has despertado!

-Te hemos extrañado un montón…

-Ven, Ronnie, tienes que conocer a alguien.

Esta última persona fue Bella. Wow, hace tiempo que no la veía. Esperen un momento, ¿acaso ella…?

-¿Bella?-interrumpí a todos los que aún celebraban mi… resurrección.-¿Eres un vampiro?-musité sin tomar crédito a mis palabras.

Esta nueva Bella, esbelta, de cabello hasta la cadera, largo y sedoso, piel clara como la mía y ojos… Ojos rojo escarlata me miraban y una sonrisa perfecta apareció en sus labios.

-Fue un método de emergencia.-explicó Edward, a su lado. Él sí que estaba igual.-Sabes que yo nunca lo habría permitido pero…

-El nacimiento de Ness la dejó sin posibildades de vida.-completó la frase Carlisle.-Morderla fue prácticamente salvarle la vida.

-Wow.-silbé.-Te ves bien, Bella… ¿Feliz?

-Lo soy.-ella sonrió como para comprobarme que lo era.-Ahora mira…

Tomó a alguien en sus brazos. Yo pestañeé con sorpresa. ¿No era Renesmee un bebé de dos semanas? ¿Por qué la niña que me estaban mostrando tenía como ocho meses?

-Pero…-empecé a mascullar, aunque alguien me cortó.

-Nessie crece muy rápido. Aún no sabemos por qué, pero es algo que viene con ella.

-No le digan Nessie.-dijo Bella con los dientes apretados.

Parpadeé. Fuera de eso, ¡vaya! Al parecer tenía a la bebé mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi corta vida.

Nessie se retorció en los brazos de Bella al verme y me enseñó unos pequeños dientecillos de leche en una sonrisa acompañada de un hoyuelo.

-Ella es… es hermosa.

-Lo es.-dijo Jake, a mi lado.-¿Sabes una cosa? Me recuerda a ti.

-Basta de ser tan tierno, Jacob.-reí yo.

-No, pero lo digo enserio. El cabello… es cobrizo, como el tuyo.

-Mi pelo es rojo.-repliqué.

-Es cobrizo.-me corrigió él.-Y tiene las mismas ondas que tú. Y largo, por lo demás. Es una Ronnie en miniatura.

-No te vayas a imprimar de ella también, ¿eh?-bromeé y el puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor voy cerrando la boca.

-Mejor.

Todos observaban a Nessie con suma ternura. Wow… estaban todos muy felices.

-Qué lindo comienzo.-comenté, pero sólo para Jake.-No hay nada más por lo que preocuparse, más que por cómo voy a pasar mi vida siendo inmortal…-reí un poco.

-Hablando de comienzo, Ron… Te quiero preguntar una cosa…

Miré a Jacob. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso?

-¿Qué es?

-Pero no acá. ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo el bosque?

**(…)**

No me lo pensé dos veces, así que en dos minutos estuvimos con Jacob caminando por el bosque, tomados de la mano, charlando de algunas cosas por aquí y allá. Todo en orden. Todo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-le pregunté cuando nos sentamos en la tierra en la mitad de un claro.

-Es un poco precipitado…-reconoció él pensativo, mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Yo lo miraba atentamente.-Pero… quisiera saber si quieres vivir conmigo.

-¿Vivir contigo? ¿Es enserio?-repetí abriendo mucho mis ojos.

-Bueno… A mi no me parece una mala idea en absoluto.-se puso un poco rojo y yo sonreí al notarlo.

-Pero Jacob… tengo quince años. Todavía lo único que me importa es saber si Justin Bieber tiene novia o no.-bromeé y él rió con ganas.

-Pero Ronnie, vas a tener quince años **para siempre.** Da igual eso. Yo tampoco creceré. Podemos ser jóvenes juntos. Eso me da lo mismo… Pero quiero estar juntos de verdad.

-No lo sé.-miré al cielo, pensativa.-Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, ¿no?-lo miré a él y acaricié con mis dedos su cabello.

Él asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa, para luego besar suavemente mis labios.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras.


End file.
